Love, Trust and Relationship
by Aleh Cemy
Summary: In a relationship,everything is about love and trust. Each variable affects the fate of the relationship.What will be the destination and the path followed by Helena and Myka in this relationship?-Rated M only for some chapters.
1. Where is the beginning?

**Title: **_Trust, Love and Relationship_

**Author:** Aleh Cemy

**Fandom:** Warehouse 13

**Pairing:** Myka/HG

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy ****Network**, the plot presented here is my own, and there may be disagreements about what is happening on the show. "Trust, Love, Relationship" is a non-profit fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Thanks Kendra for having edited my chapter, making improvements in my writing style, which helped me a lot! Thanks! (Remembering: My english isn't perfect for writing fic, but I'm trying ;) ) If you speak portuguese and english, and want to help me with the translation, please contact me ;) (But if you speak only english and want help, contact please.)<p>

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

A concerned Helena entered the threshold of Myka's dark bedroom, where the American agent lay in bed from previously being absent for many days prior. Only a sliver of light escaped from behind the blinds; inadequately illuminating the space. The silhouette of Myka's bed was one of the few things that could be seen. The Victorian was forced to strain her eyes to make even that out.

"Leave me alone," Myka sniffled before blowing her nose. She felt absolutely miserable due to an excruciating headache that quickly led to a complete surrendering of photophobia. The brunette struggled to keep an individual thought in her head before it fleeted away; her fever making it impossible to sustain any higher brain functions. The last thing she wanted, was for Helena to be in her room; not knowing if she fully trusted the new agent. In Myka's present state she found great fear in the thought that the other woman could see her weak and frail, not quite ready to find out if Helena would crush her expectations, and merely dismiss her as a currently void commodity.

"I'm here only following orders. Artie is worried about you, and you know very well that you are an important agent to him. Plus, I'm the only one available to take care of you."

"I don't want you here. I'm fine."

"I know you don't trust me, but it's been three days since you've made an appearance at the Warehouse, concluding that you are not well. You are indeed ill, and it'd be a lot easier on everyone if you'd just accept that you are. Like I said, even petulant Artie is troubled by your current state, so I'm just going to sit here and watch you. Surely you see no possible harm in that, and I promise to only do as you ask."

"Then leave."

"Well, anything you ask besides that," She smirked before settling herself into a chair that sat a good distance away from the bed, where her gaze never faltered off the sickly agent.

**xxx 5 hours later xxx**

"Myka? Myka?" Helena called out to her sleeping partner; The Victorian's tone dripped in anxiety whilst she attempted to shake the brunette awake, who had begun to scream during the night. After a few failed attempts she managed to arouse the previously slumbering woman. Worry etched in Helena's face as she wondered what had possibly frightened her partner.

"Myka Darling, what's the matter? You were screaming."

"It's nothing, only another bad dream. I'm fine. It's just because of my fever."

Helena looked at Myka's facial expression, while she tried to register the expressions that passed through the American's glazed eyes, but having difficulty reading her in the darkness. She soon caught a sharp silent remark in her gaze, as to say, back-off. In seeing Myka's stubborn expression, Helena sighed before standing up and returning to settle back into her chair.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Helena forced a smile to try to break down the woman's barriers.

"I'm pretty sure a proper Victorian lady, such as yourself, would fail to help me with any of my modern concerns," Myka chuckled loudly into the dark room. "So I guess if I'm dwindled down to asking a proper Victorian lady for anything, I'd have to ask for a proper Victorian tea," Myka laughed again in such a way that Helena couldn't tell if she were laughing at her, or with her.

Helena nodded with a slight smile, and left the room, heading toward the kitchen. A few minutes later she reentered the room with a teapot and two china cups. She kept quiet; wishing not to disturb Myka. The Brit placed the tray on top of the desk before going to close the door that she failed to shut all the way with her foot when she kicked it lightly after entering.

"You don't have to worry about waking me."

"Oh," Helena looked to her, "I didn't know if you had fallen back into a slumber or not." The Victorian cleared her throat as if she were nervous, before asking, "You don't take sugar in your tea, correct?"

Myka smiled so wide at her that Helena could have sworn she let out a silent giggle. The raven haired beauty sighed in relief before restraining a grin towards the brunette's newly found good mood. She then went to the desk to serve the tea, taking Myka's jovial expression as a confirmation on the no-sugar query.

"You don't mind it I take some as well, do you?" Helena stopped the teapot in the air above the second cup.

"Go right ahead," Myka let the slightest hint of bitter seep through her voice, "You are, after all, just fulfilling orders."

Helena sighed at her own stupidly when selecting her words from earlier. She never intended on hurting Myka, she only feared that the younger agent would discover her true concern and affections for her. After the Victorian finished pouring their beverage, she handed Myka a cup, where she took it gratefully before settling in more comfortably into her bed. Helena then went back to her own chair and sat down in it.

"Please come sit on the bed," Myka asked, "I don't like you so far away, I feel as if you're frightened of me or something," She said while taking a sip from her teacup, holding it with both hands while looking at the other woman. Helena let a smirk escape her lips before getting up and joining her on the edge of the bed. They then enjoyed their tea in silence, taking pleasure in each other's company.

"Wow," Myka polished off the last of her tea, "You must have been some Victorian lady, because this tea was fantastic," She smiled towards Helena where she received a joyful chuckle in response, Myka, not being able to resist, soon joined in with her laughter.

"Yes, well, even a hundred plus years in bronze, could never strip me of my superb tea preparation skills," Helena continued on laughing.

Myka nodded with a smile before handing her cup back to Helena after she had finished her own beverage.

Helena then returned to the kitchen with the tea-set and tray, but soon realizing that she didn't understand how the dishwasher worked, not that she wasn't capable of figuring it out; but she just simply decided on hand washing them for that her thoughts were elsewhere. As she allowed her hands to slide down the smooth wet surface of the teapot she dwelled upon all the terrible deeds that she had committed throughout her life, particularly the errors that had persecuted Myka. She wished so badly to write her wrongs, yearning that she could use her time machine to fix her broken world. A tear soon fell as she realizing that her life was not one of her books, where within the pages, situations were all fixed like new by the final chapter, and the characters found happiness at the end of their long dark tunnels. No! Helena was a failed authored of her own life. She only prayed that she was not at the end of her story, but merely in the middle, hoping on a happy ending in her own future. She knew that the key to her happy ending lied in the hands of one, Myka Bering.

Helena completed washing the few dishes that they had created before sighing in realization; she needed to play Myka's game; it was the only way to win her back. If the agent was going to push her away one moment and then let her in the next, she'd deal with it. Myka was well worth the hassle and then some. The Victorian than began making her way back upstairs, her heading; Myka.

She stilled herself outside of the brunette's room, wondering what Myka's nightmares were about; she shut her eyes hard, hoping that they weren't about her, and her damned inhuman ways. A single teardrop ran down her check as she worried for Myka. She knew that her trust would be hard to gain back; a friendship would be impossible to reestablish without it. Helena wished things could have been simpler.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes dry before reentered the room, careful not to disturb Myka, not knowing if she were still awake or not. She returned to settle in the chair, turning to watch a stilled Myka under the covers.

"Thanks for the tea," Myka murmured where Helena was startled by the sudden existence of sound in the recently silent room.

"It was no problem at all. As I said, I'm just following orders. You need rest," Helena smirked to herself; two could play this game, indeed.


	2. Las Vegas, Oh Yeah Baby!

**Title: **_Trust, Love and Relationship_

**Author:** Aleh Cemy

**Fandom:** Warehouse 13

**Pairing:** Myka/HG

**Rating:** M (only for future chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

* * *

><p>Thanks Morenadeca help me with the translation! Thanks so much! (Remembering: My english isn't perfect for writing fic, but I'm trying ;) ) If you speak portuguese and english, and want to help me with the translation, please contact me ;) (But if you speak only english and want help, contact please.)<p>

* * *

><p>Myka was back to Warehouse 13 after three days under Helena's care, but now who disappeared was Helena, leaving Myka worried. Artie was on a mission in Alaska, Leena was solving personal problems, Pete and Claud were on a mission in Japan, and Steve apparently had given up being an agent of Warehouse 13.<p>

_So, I'm the only living soul here._

She looked at the office, searching for changes, noting some little changes on the maps which indicated possible locations of artifacts. He sat on the chair in front of the computer, wondering what she had to do, hoping that something appears somewhere screaming "Hey, do that or do this!". Coincidently, the Farnsworth near the computer started to beep.

"Hey Artie!" - A small smile escaped from her lips.

"Hey Myka, I was concerned about you!" - Myka's eyebrows twitched automatically and her neck turned to one side automatically. Artie quickly realized that it was unusual to say that he cared about someone.

"However, I need you in Las Vegas, but you can go in two days, because the weather is really bad now, maybe it has some relation with the suspicious events. Until then, I want you to enjoying the solitude of the Warehouse, and do an inventory about current situation. Any problems, just call me. I have to go!" Artie turned off. Myka felt a little disappointed because she was hoping for a mission or something more...exciting.

She decided to walk a little before starting the inventory, because a lot of things may have changed in three days. After all, don't people say that life can change in an instant? Since the Warehouse was supposed to be impossible, so the impossible can change in an instant, by the logic.

_Anyway, this is so confusing. _

Along the way, she noticed there were some changes in the cataloging system, aimed at greater protection of artifacts, and improves the difficulty of "loan". That is an excellent progress. Myka returned to the office to get the paperwork, and went to work, but since she was alone in the Warehouse she took the iPod to break the solitude. She spent all the two days doing inventory and exercising a little, after all, as every woman agent, exercise is necessary!

**xxx Two days later xxx**

The hot night of Las Vegas welcomed Myka at the airport exit. She was missing the missions with Pete; she had become accustomed to doing missions in pairs, never alone. And she had become accustomed to Pete's jokes. She caught the baggage and dragged it to the area of loading and unloading, where a car was waiting for her, making her eyebrows twitch, thinking it was suspicious. Usually, it was more common to catch a taxi or use their own car, depending of the mission. She went to the car, and stood in front of it, and then the driver appeared.

"Miss Bering, Mrs. Frederic ordered the car. She hopes that everything is to your liking" Said the driver while he opened the back door to Myka.

_Why did she send a car? This makes no sense! __Mrs.__Frederic__does not usually__intervene in__missions._

"Don't worry, Miss. Inside the car I will give you more information about the current mission." Myka then entered into car, settling in the seats, continuing to find it slightly suspicious.

The driver entered the car, and grabbed a large yellow envelope and handed it to Myka, who was suspicious about the weight of the envelope. She was thinking that the mission would have many details, or at least, that the artifact had caused so many suspicious events. Inside the envelope, she found a report in detail about the events, and a short list of questions for the people involved. Myka rolled his eyes when she recalled the many occasions when she had to ask about strange things.

But what surprised Myka was a note from Mrs. Frederic, wanting a good return with a short list of the possible artifacts involved in the mission.

_She is concerned with me, only because I have been sick for three days or she fears that something bad will happen on a mission when I'm on my own?_

Myka looks rapidly at the list with a smile that Mrs. Frederic remembered her. After she read rapidly all the details about the mission, she had noted that the car was stopping, so she looked out, in an attempt to see where she was. The location appeared familiar, but she couldn't be certain.

The car stopped completely, on the parkway of a Casino, where all the events had started. Myka's mind was beginning to think it could have been a playing card or some money. And then she remembered that she had seen playing cards on the list of possible artifact. She suspected the playing cards.

_Is there any artifact that can camouflage itself better than a playing card?_

- Miss, I can't accompany you. I'll see you again when you complete the mission. Good luck - He made a compliment, and entered the car, which disappeared in the maze of streets.

Myka took the bag and went to the lobby to ask for a room. She needed to get plenty of rest before beginning the investigation; she was still exhausted from hours spent on inventory, and the plane ride. Apparently Mrs. Frederic had left everything ready for the reception, because the room was ready and waiting for her. She took the keys and headed to the room, wanting a hot bath, and a very comfortable bed. Along the way, she gave rise to several thoughts. By the time she realized it she was already in the room. Once entered, she noticed that there were two beds.

_But only I will use this room!_

Something inside her, told her that something was strange, but she decided to ignore it, after all, it could simply be a mistake.

**xxx Next Day xxx**

She woke up well prepared and determined to tackle the mission as quickly as possible. It was still morning; she could have some fun during the day, while waiting for the casino to open. She called for room service, requesting a full meal because her stomach was complaining furiously. While waiting for the meal, she decided to put on nice clothes, because the day was proving to be pretty cool, although there were threats of rain. She looked at the large yellow envelope, and decided to take a thoughtful look at the details and reports, trying to find out more about the mission, because she only vaguely remembered the "symptoms" of events. She was startled by a loud knock on the door. She quickly put the files away and answered the door.

"Helena!" - Helena was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for it to be answered.

"Surprise!" - A frightened Myka contracted her eyebrows analyzing Helena and seeking to understand her intentions.

"What are you doing here?"

"I only came to see if you are ok" - Myka didn't believe it.

"And since when is my health a cause for you cross four states?"

"Since Artie considers you an excellent agent. Now, can I some in? This room is also mine." - Myka gave way, but still continued looking at her with distrust.

"Or would you prefer me to stay in another room?" - Helena stopped near Myka, looking at her.

"You can stay in this room, as long as you respect my space." - Now she understood the presence of two beds in the room, but she was still suspicious of the real motives which led Helena to be there.

Helena laughed while she took her baggage and went to her empty bed. She threw herself on the bed soon after getting there, resting. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Myka's stomach complained furiously again. She went to answer the door while Helena was lying on her bed.

"Good morning miss. Here is the meal you ordered. I hope it is to your liking" - The man entered the room, put the cart near the table, and left soon after. Myka took a look at the amount of food, and then turned toward Helena.

"I hope you are hungry." - Myka looked at Helena who was still lying in bed.

Helen gave a muffled laugh, indicating that she was hungry. Soon she was standing and serving herself some food, and Myka soon followed.

**xxx Some hours later xxx**

"Myka, not to be boring, but when we can rest?" - They were at the mall shopping. After all, what do most women do when they have free time? Shop!

Not to be boring, but I thought you would be in shape. - Myka made a grimace of irony. Helena just gave a sigh she was really tired and had spent all morning walking in the mall.

"Just one more shop, and then we can go to the hotel. Soon we have to start the investigation." - Myka said after stopping in front of a dress shop. She left there a half hour later, with a dress to wear at night. Helena looked inside the bag, and then to Myka.

"Do you really want to wear it?" - Helena was concerned. Myka wasn't the kind of person who would wear this type of dress.

- Why not? It's a casino! I will not go in a suit. -

Helena shrugged, and turned to walk along with Myka.

**xxx Two hours later xxx**

Both had taken a bath and they were in the arduous process of getting ready after all, it was a five-star casino, and they couldn't just show up in anything. Myka was putting on her makeup while Helena was getting ready in the bathroom.

"I'm really out of shape! In fact, I need to update myself about the future than get back in shape!"

Myka laughed at the comment, and went to see Helena, to see how bad the situation was. Upon arrival, saw Helena having trouble with the zipper.

"I believe those zippers are younger than you." - Myka stood behind Helena, helping her with the zipper, trying to avoid physical contact as much as possible, but she had to place her hand on Helena's waist which caused a certain reaction in Helena.

"Sorry. " - Myka apologized while she was pulling the zipper.

"Don't worry. I'm just not accustomed to physical contact." - Helena looked to the mirror, to Myka and she believed she saw something in Myka's eyes, who quickly took her hands off the other woman's waist.

"Now you just need to put on a little makeup." Myka said while looking at Helena's reflection in the mirror and seeing her brown eyes.

"You are beautiful." - Helena said while she left the bathroom, taking the set of makeup, and preparing to put it on in front of a large mirror that was near Myka's bed.

Myka leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Helena put on her makeup, and waiting until the time to descend to the Casino.

Helena applied her makeup quickly; she wasn't the kind of woman who was used to call attention to herself. She liked to be discreet as possible, unlike Myka who in certain situations liked the attention and in others not so well. They spoke quickly to pass the mission data, and then went down to the casino.

Once there, Myka quickly found the table the artifact would possibly be and she looked at Helena, pointing to the table with her head while she went up there. She realized it was the playing cards, as she had suspected from the beginning.

_There is no better place than a casino._

It was necessary to have an exchange with one of the dealers to get the cards off the table. Helena put any playing cards in place while Myka selected the cards which made part of artifact.

Some minutes later, both were walking back to the room to neutralize the artifact and make start the process of bagging and tagging.

"This mission was quiet compared to many others." - Helen commented on the course.

"Depends on what you call quiet. If you mean the part of picking up the artifact, I would call it a fun challenge. After all, who would guess is that this artifact had 67 cards and not 52?" - Myka gave a low laugh while she recalled the times that she was looking for the cards and mentally cursing while Helena distract the guards and any curious others. Remembering Helena distracting the guards, she felt something but she didn't know what it was, and didn't want to know what it was. She just pushed those thoughts and feelings away during the journey.

It was almost dawn, when they decided to sleep, since each one had to make their reports, and pack up to go back to the Warehouse 13, but they also spent a few minutes talking briefly about several subjects. It had a long week ahead of them.


	3. Complicated

**Title: **_Trust, Love and Relationship_

**Author:** Aleh Cemy

**Fandom:** Warehouse 13

**Pairing:** Myka/HG

**Rating:** M (only for future chapters)

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy ****Network**, the plot presented here is my own, and there may be disagreements about what is happening on the show. "Trust, Love, Relationship" is a non-profit fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Thanks Morenadeca help me with the translation! Thanks so much! (Remembering: My english isn't perfect for writing fic, but I'm trying ;) ) If you speak portuguese and english, and want to help me with the translation, please contact me ;) (But if you speak only english and want help, contact please.)<p>

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Myka couldn't sleep, something was bothering her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she was afraid of what it might be.<p>

She stared at the ceiling, and sometimes she got up to enjoy the dark night with the moon shining from the windows. Her soul seemed to be a profusion of feelings that she had never felt, but she knew it was something familiar.

She rolled one more time in the bed, trying to sleep, but without results. She couldn't get rid of the thoughts that insisted on coming back. She was beginning to get desperate because there were only two hours left before she had to get up and start the routine.

She got up again and sat on the window sill looking at the landscape dimly lit by the moonlight. She didn't want to think about anything at the moment, she just wanted to sleep.

She looked at the bed, remembering the days that she only slept because she was tired, and of the days that she had the company of someone. After giving a last look at the landscape, she went back to bed. She only managed to sleep when she was tired of trying to fight thoughts.

**xxx 2 hours later xxx**

The alarm rang insistently, but Myka wanted to stay in bed she was still tired and had not been able to sleep much, leaving her more dejected. Only she didn't know what killed her most: the feelings or the bad night.

She got up wanting a strong coffee, hoping it will help her stay awake long enough. A few minutes later, Leena was tapping at the door.

"Come in!" - Myka shouted as she was just tying the boot. She raised her head and saw that it was Leena.

"You okay? Your aura is very bad."

"Oh, I believe that is the result of my bad night. I didn't sleep so well."

"Ah, I see. I will prepare a coffee for you. I just came to see if you were okay."

"Thanks." - Myka looked at Leena, hoping that her aura hadn't revealed something. Leena left the room while Myka was sitting in bed, trying to assimilate everything that happened during the last weeks and especially what she thought during the night. She began to feel the first signs of a severe headache.

_The day will be very long._

With a sigh, Myka placed her fingers against her temples making circles trying to alleviate the initial symptoms. Then she headed toward the outside porch downstairs, where everyone was already waiting for Myka, talking and laughing a lot.

Pete was the first to see Myka, and a boost quickly rose to embrace Myka, who also returned it, as Pete was regarded as a brother she never had, and she had already missed a week of not seeing him. She missed the faces, comments and jokes. Pete missed the intelligent mind of Myka and the excellent work they did together and their funny situations.

Helena was still reading the newspaper; she didn't even look up, only verbally greeted Myka with a nice day. Leena came up with a big mug of coffee while Claud hugged Myka and thanked the heavens for her to be back.

The feeling that the environment was going to Myka was absent longer than one week. She took the mug offered by Leena, and sat in the empty chair. The chair that over time had been marked at hers, just like everybody else's had been marked theirs.

_So little time__away yet it seems like__years__._

Myka glanced at Helena, who appeared to be concentrating, as she took the mug offered by Leena, and thanking her. Soon the group was chatting and laughing while enjoying their breakfast.

**xxx 5 hours later xxx**

Everybody was in the Warehouse, doing some chore doing inventory, cataloging, or research. Myka was updating mission reports of missions she went on with Pete, as well as the mission she went on with Helena, but from time to time, some thoughts of the night insisted on appearing as her headache showed signs that it would increase as the hours passed by.

_I need urgent an aspirin. This pain will kill me._

She stood up, and headed for Artie's office.

"Do you have an aspirin?"

Artie reached for an aspirin inside a little box, and gave it to Myka, without taking his eyes off his research. Myka accepted it thankfully and took it, then returned to what she was doing. Some minutes later, she was feeling the first effects of the aspirin, and took a breath of relieve. She tried to concentrate on the reports, but didn't have enough time before Helena appeared asking if she could help with anything.

"You could take those files that are near that box?"

Myka said while looking at Helena as she was getting the files. Helena noticed the look and smiled, without Myka realizing, and soon was putting the files on the table where Myka was working. She decided to sit in the empty chair that was near, and since she had finished her work, had taken a book of Immanuel Kant, to pass the time while the other were still stuck up to their necks in work.

Myka finished the work about half hour after Helena had been sitting near. She stood up to stretch a bit before starting to put files in their respective places. When she passed the side of Helena she took a peek at the book she was reading.

_Immanuel Kant? Interesting, she is trying to figure out what is the reason?_

She smiled and continued to put away the files. When she finished, she went back to Helena, knelt down and leaned on the arms of the chair Helena was sitting in. Helena closed the book when she noticed Myka's presence.

"Wondering what is the reason?" - Helena laughed.

"Nope, I only want to know some philosophers. I always wanted to read Kant, and now I have the opportunity."

"I hope this book isn't an artifact." - Myka who wasn't expecting any artifacts looked Helena while she gave a laugh.

"This isn't an artifact; if it were an artifact you think I would be here normally?" - Helena continued laughing, and Myka started laughing because it was indeed true. They stopped laughing when they noticed the presence of Artie in the space. Myka stood up, apologizing for laughs.

"I didn't come because of the laughter. Is that Kant's book? "- Helena nodded.

"So give it back, I have been looking for it for hours, and I need it to finish my research." - Helena stood up, giving back the book Artie's stretched out hand.

"At least it was an interesting read. Can I pick up after you finish?" - Artie looked at the book and then to Helena, and Myka.

"Yes, provided that it returns later! I don't like my stuff gone. "

With that Artie left and both women started to laugh again.

"It was not an artifact, but it was Artie's book, that was bad Helena "- Myka said as she sat in the chair she had used to do the service.

"It was a book imploring to be read. It probably hasn't been read since it was launched." - Helena sat in the chair she had used to read the book. They both looked at each other, waiting for some issue to arise.

"Want to play a game to pass the time? The others are far too busy, and I do not want to see any paper in front of me."- Helena suggested while Myka was arranging the table.

"I don't think there are any interesting games from your time." - Myka looked at Helena trying to be ironic.

"And who said it has to be a game of my time?" - Helena made an indescribable expression, while Myka the expression of someone who was thinking about something.

"I think that there are no interesting games from my time."

"Again, who said it has to be a game of your time? I was thinking about something more modern." - Helena was beginning to provoke Myka slightly, making her guess what the modern game that she would want to play.

"I don't know any modern games. I wasn't the type of girl who played with dolls."- Helena laughed and threw her head back.

"That was something predictable; you never seemed to be the kind of girl who would be playing with dolls. You probably never thought about having a house full of grandchildren and children, while you're an old lady." - Myka started laughing. She never really thought of that when she was with Sam. Being his mistress while he was separated from his wife for a while, she never did think of a future so far, only in the near future.

"I believe that in fact I never thought about that, but what is the game you want play?"- Myka said, as she sat in her chair, folding her arms, waiting for the answer. She didn't know whether to fear Helena's idea.

"I heard of a game called 'Truth or Dare'. You know it?"- Helena glanced at Myka, who made a mixture of expressions, didn't know whether she was shocked or horrified by the possibilities that could arise during the game.

"Yeah I know it, but I never played so I hope you know the rules." - Myka looked at Helena; as she thought of the endless possible outcome of this game.

"Basically one asks another 'Truth or Dare', and that person has to choose one option. Choosing Truth will mean having to answer a question with absolute sincerity. Choosing dares means you will attain to the consequences having to do with a physical or psychological challenge, which is subject to the creativity of the person who asked. But 'dare' can also be notes, calamities, preference and other possibilities; it depends on ones' creativity. Do you accept?"

Myka nodded, knowing she would be too tired to face dares, or truths. She wasn't the type to be emotional, but this time she would make an exception, she would be emotional enough for Helena although she didn't know what to expect from this game.

"Excellent!" - Helena pulled her chair closer to the table, leaving about 1 m away from Myka.

"Myka Bering, are ready to play?" - Myka gave a slight laugh, and nodded.

"Excellent, then we will start with..."


	4. Just Words?

**Title: **_Trust, Love and Relationship_

**Author:** Aleh Cemy

**Fandom:** Warehouse 13

**Pairing:** Myka/HG

**Rating:** M (only for future chapters)

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy ****Network**, the plot presented here is my own, and there may be disagreements about what is happening on the show. "Trust, Love, Relationship" is a non-profit fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Excellent, so we'll start with…" Helena lost her train of thought looking at Myka.<p>

"Truth!" she said after a few moments.

Myka didn't know if she should be relieved or if she should continue to worry about this game. She sat and waited for Helena's question.

"What made you become an Agent?"- Myka almost laughed when she heard the question. She was expecting something more intimate.

"Uh… I was a girl scout for three years, and I enjoyed being a girl scout, learning to do thing that help you to survive. I also like the feeling I got after finishing and objective or an order. That led me to the Secret Service, where I felt like part of them." – Myka said as she remembered her time as a girl scout and how proud her father was after every one of her victories. He didn't expect his daughter to want to do that.

Helena listened intently, while watching Myka and paying attention to the different emotions she saw there, trying to recognize the ones she already knew.

"Your turn to ask"- Helena was curious to know what Myka would ask her throughout the game.

"Hmm… What made you start to write?"- Helena felt a bit of disappointment in relation to the expectation.

"The same way you felt a tie to be part of the Secret Service, I felt that I was part of words. The power words have is incredible; they manage to last such a long time in history. We have documents that tell us what happened fifty years ago just the same as something that happened three-hundred years ago. I felt happy when I was writing; it was where I could give my feelings space, that's how imagination is."- Helena explained while she gestured lightly with her hands.

A few questions later, Helena was going to risk breaking into Myka's emotional barriers, with a question that might change everything. She didn't want to risk a dare; she just wanted honest answers from Myka without having to tiptoe around it. She worried about making her friendship with Myka progress without scarring the other woman or losing her forever.

"Do you have feeling for someone that works in the warehouse?"- Myka's heart speed up, and she started to worry about how to answer.

_Honestly, I have to answer honestly. But I can't answer that question._

For Myka it seemed like a year went by while she thought, while it had really been about two minutes. Helena was starting to regret the question, and was about to open her mouth to tell Myka that she didn't have to answer, but Myka was faster.

"It could be, yes."-Myka's heart started to beat even faster with her answer. Helena stopped thinking about saying anything, and started thinking about what Myka had said.

_Wait, Myka has a crush? That isn't the Myka I know. I wasn't expecting that answer._

As soon as Helena thought that she remembered where she was, and returned to normal, only to notice Myka was looking at her with scrunched eyebrows.

"Uh…sorry, I got distracted in my head."- She gave a smile to try and calm Myka down, whose heart was accelerating. In the environment, the air was starting to get slightly heavy, as if in extremely slow movements.

Myka got up from her chair and started gathering her things and gave one last look at Helena before leaving. Helena kept looking at Myka, she wondered if she should have asked the question. She stood quickly, in time to grab Myka's wrist stopping her just a few centimeters from the door. Myka was startled by Helena's touch and she turned around quickly to see Helena was wearing a concerned look. They were standing very close to each other, and it was causing a lot of tension.

"I'm so sorry; it wasn't my intension to expose your emotional side. I shouldn't have asked you that."- Myka could tell that Helena was really feeling bad about it. She didn't think that Helena cared that much about her, or at least not to the point of asking for forgiveness for a simple question.

Neither woman could tell what happened exactly in the next minute. Myka had barely registered that she closed her eyes, and in an instant she felt a slight pressure on her lips, while Helena was feeling the pleasures of kissing someone after so long. It was Helena that deepened the kiss to make sure it was real making them crash into each other. Myka quickly opened her eyes; she was startled by Helena's brown eyes. Instantly separating from Helena, she brought her hands to her mouth then turned abruptly opening the door and running out leaving a very confused Helena behind.

Myka didn't stop running until she was outside of the Warehouse. She hadn't even realized she was outside until she felt the dry breeze on her face. Helena was frozen in same place looking at the empty space that a minute ago was Myka. They were both trying to understand what had happened a few second before. Helena gaze one last look at the empty stop then looked around with sadness in her eyes, trying to understand her soul. Myka decided to lean on the outside wall of the warehouse and slide down until she hit the floor.

**xxx 30 minutes later xxx  
><strong>

Pete had finished his work a few minutes ago and was looking for Myka, so they could talk, like they always did after a hard day. He started to worry when it appeared that Myka wasn't in the Warehouse, the memories of the day that Myka left the Warehouse returned to his mind frequently. Fearing the worst, he ran outside, expecting to find her car there. Once outside, he saw that the car was still there, but there was no sign of her. He turned to go back inside and saw Myka sitting on the ground, with her back leaning against the wall, looking at the landscape.

"Are you okay?"- Pete said as he approached Myka cautiously, who barely nodded in response. Pete started to get more worried, he had never seen her like this.

"You know I'm here to listen, right?"-Pete sat in front of Myka, who looked at him and nodded.

"I just needed some fresh air. Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious."-Myka said when she saw Pete, who was moving his head like he understood her.

"Anything, you can tell me, right."-Myka nodded, turning again to look at the scenery.

Meanwhile, Helena was still sitting on the chair, looking lost and with her mind wondering, like if she was barely reflecting over something, yet she was reflecting over her actions.

_I have to do something. I can't pretend that nothing happened. I can't let this ruin our friendship._

With that thought, she stood, and she headed to the exit of the warehouse, wanting some time for herself. While she was walking, she saw Myka and Pete trying to have a conversation, and felt her soul sadden. She got in the car, starting the car while she saw Myka one last time, with a sad gaze; meanwhile Myka just watched the car disappear into the horizon.


	5. Don't Know Nothing

I want to let you know that this chapter is not written in the third person it's written in the first person.

* * *

><p><strong>Myka:<strong>

I was on Leena's, trying to take advantage of the day the same way I do after every mission completed. I spend all day in my room, trying to read a book, but several memories insisted on returning. I was trying to clear my head, but the feelings were stronger.

I had never imagined myself desiring another woman, let alone imagined a lesbian experience. It was afternoon when I gave up on reading my book and went to bed to try and sleep a little. I looked out the window and saw the canopy of the tree illuminated by the bright sun, wishing I could lose those thoughts and feelings.

The sensation of having Helena's mouth on mine was still fresh in my memories, with other memories, like the looks, smiles and laughs of Helena. Maybe the most marking memory aside from the kiss was the two days that I was sick and under Helena's care. I placed my fingers on my lips, feeling again the sensation of being kissed. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I turned my head in the direction of roof while I sighed.

_Stop, stop thinking about that. Helena is only an interesting friendship, that's all. But, why am I so worried about that? A kiss doesn't mean anything, does it? Why does that make me so uncomfortable? Her lips seemed to be made of velvet… Stop Myka._

I was afraid to admit that I enjoyed that kiss. I was afraid to know another reality that wasn't the one I already knew, and I was afraid to enter a world other than the one I already inhabited. Okay, I can say I was used to this world, and I never thought anything like this would ever happen. I looked at the nightstand and saw my iPod, and decided to listen to some music, trying to relax a bit, or at least try to distract my mind from all the feelings.

I was afraid of what was surging from my soul, maybe I was scared to assume, or to understand, but I am so confused that I don't know what to think or do about it.

I was just trying to be happy, although I knew that it would be complicated because I always have the memories of Sam and the moments that I spent with him, in my mind. Perhaps I was never really in love with Sam, he was more like my refuge and today when I need him most, he is no longer here.

I think I lost myself enough in my thoughts fro I don't remember anything afterwards; I woke up the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena:<strong>

I was in my private house, where I sought refuge either trying to think or just wanting time for myself. Yes, I confess I wanted some time for myself after having kissed Myka, (or was it her who kissed me? I don't know), something that shouldn't have happened anyway.

I may have had relationships with women, but I never wanted Myka to be part of that I just wanted her friendship, I could say that I learned a lot from her including some values that I swear I had lost. We may be alike but we always seem to have an opposite side. I don't know why I suggested that game, I should have known that it was not a good idea that it could ruin everything. Her friendship is priceless for me.

I tried to distract myself with some chores out in the garden and around the house, but the memories of her made me stop what I was doing constantly and I couldn't finish any of the chores that I started. Therefore I have to avoid those memories because the only other option is to avoid her and I don't wish to lose her friendship again. Either I have to avoid contact with her to stop things from happening, or I maintain frequent contact with her and risk something happening that will jeopardize our friendship and it (making her upset with me) making her away from me again, and this time forever. This is something that I don't want to take place because I would regret it, and there are already many great regrets in my soul.

It was late afternoon when I looked through the window in my sitting room, where I was trying to organize my book shelves, looking at the sun that I wondered what Myka was doing at that moment. Aside from my failed attempts to keep the memories of her from my mind, I can say that kissing her is an indescribable feeling.

I picked a book to read even though I knew I wouldn't be able to because like I said I get distracted by the thoughts of her, and they interrupt anything that I am trying to do. After a few long minutes, just remember that I had decided to get away from Myka, only to let the feelings go down before falling asleep in my chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Chapter too much short but I only wanted to show a bit of the emotional side of them =)  
>I hope you're enjoying the story, and thanks for reviews: <strong>LOCISVU<strong> ;)


	6. There is a friendship?

Myka woke up with the Friday sun on her face, realizing that she slept in the previous day's clothes as well as listening to her IPod, which the batteries was almost fully discharged. She got up taking the iPod charger jack, while giving a look in the mirror that was near the bed. Her clothes were wrinkled and h hair was in a deplorable situation. He laughed to see how it looks, and put the charger into the electrical socket, going to the bathroom, to take a shower and get ready for another mission.

Helena woke up with a sore body from having slept in the chair. She stood and placed the book back to its place on the shelf. She then stretched slowly while she looked out the window, admiring how when the light streamed through the leaves, creating shadows that seem to dance along the green ground. She climbed the stairs heading toward the bathroom whishing for a hot shower to help alleviate some of the pain. She was hoping that it would be an easy day at the warehouse, hopefully without a new mission; she had no idea what she was in for.

Myka went for her breakfast, she was famished, but when she got there she found only Pete at the table she felt something wrong. Normally everyone had breakfast together so it was rare to see only one person having breakfast.

"Hey Pete!"- She said as soon as she sat down in her chair next to Pete.

"Hey Myka! I didn't see you yesterday, what's up?"- Pete had on a worried look as he took another gulp of his coffee.

"Ah, I just wanted a little time for myself. I'm sorry if I worried you"- Myka said as she took a piece of cake.

They talked during breakfast; Myka found out that Artie and Claudia had their breakfast earlier because they had to go get everything ready for the mission, and that Helena was missing. When she heard that, Myka got worried, she feared that she was the cause. A while after that they were on their way to the warehouse. Helena had breakfast alone; trying to plan how to stay away from Myka, after a few minutes she knew that this would be difficult.

Helena grabbed a few things and got ready to go to the warehouse, going to the car. She sat, tooking a deep breath, and looking at the scenery, and started the car. Myka was already at the warehouse waiting for the details of the mission. She noticed that Artie wasn't there and started to arrange the papers spread all over the desk; she was worried about how the space was organized. Pete watched Myka and he knew that there was something wrong with her, and that she didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't going to insist. He picked up the inventory list and began to verify the artifacts.

Helena arrived about 20 minutes after Myka and Pete, but she didn't go inside until after she thought about it for a few minutes. She walked in and bumped into Myka who was surprised by her presence.

"Good morning Myka"- A slight smile escaped Helena's lips.

"Good morning Helena"- Myka said as she took a step back to give Helena some space. Helena immediately started to head in the direction of the library. She was determined to avoid Myka because she didn't want anything else to happen. Myka looked at Helena with a sad soul. She didn't want things to get this far, she was hoping that they would get resolved on their own, but it seemed that those memories had a strong hold on both of them.

"Helena"- Helena stopped when she heard her name, and turned to face Myka.

"You don't have to avoid me, nothing happened"- Myka said after she took a breath. Myka looked both tired and sad. Helena was thinking about the consequences of that phrase, thinking that maybe she didn't understand the whole situation or maybe she didn't want to understand it. Artie and Claudia arrived at that exact moment.

"Myka and Helena, you have a mission"- Artie said as he arrived. Myka looked at Artie then at Helena. Helena had no idea how to react.

"Oh come on girls, it's an interesting mission!"- Claudia said to try to break the ice.

Artie looked at them both before he continued talking waiting for them to get interested. Myka looked at Artie showing mild interest in the mission and waiting for him to continue talking.

"You are going to have to go to Hollywood, there is a bracelet that once belonged to Marilyn Monroe, it steals the fame of people around it and increments the fame of the wearer."

"Sound simple"- Helena said after listening carefully.

"I just hope that you don't mind sharing a bed or a room because it's an expensive hotel and our monthly budget is running low. You will leave today to make sure you get there in time for the event that the wearer is promoting."- Artie said ignoring the comment Helena made, and giving each of them a file of the mission.

"No, no problem"- Myka said quickly, while she rose, looking over at Helena, who still didn't know how to react or what to think of that, she simply shrugged her agreement with Myka.

"Excellent! If I were you I would start packing because your plane leaves in two hours. Claudia will take you and give you the rest of the information"- All three women left the warehouse and headed to Leena's.

**Xxx Two and a half hours later xxx**

"I never imagined that an artifact like that existed, or that Marilyn Monroe had possessed an object that would become an artifact."- Myka gave a smile when she heard Helena's comment, because she knew about her brush. She would not like to be blonde but this was definitely a fun experience.

"Why are you smiling?"- Helena said when she saw no reason for the smiling.

"Because I already had an experience with one of Marilyn Monroe's artifacts." - She smiled again when she remembered looking frightened as the airplane began to move on the strip.

"I would certainly love to hear that interesting story"- Helena said as she looked at Myka and saw a little fear in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, the plane is going to take off and land miraculously without any loss of life. You don't have to be scared of heights"- Helena said placing her hand on Myka's forearm. Myka felt a light shiver run through her hoping that Helena hadn't noticed. She looked out to see the ground and felt the plane pick up speed to start the takeoff process.

A few minutes later Myka was still sitting tense in her chair with her eyes closed, while Helena watched Myka, her facial expressions which seemed to be neutral, but was easily noticeable that Myka was strained by her position in the chair.

"Maybe you should close the window at least you won't be reminded of the altitude we are at. It might help a bit, have you ever thought about treating your phobia or maybe a few session therapies?"- Helena said as she watched Myka slowly open her eyes and reach to close the window.

"Thank you for worrying. I never really liked planes because of my fear of heights. I already tried all the methods possible to alleviate the fear but nothing works. At least I feel slightly proud for managing to get on a plane." - She gave Helena a slight smile. Helena looked away and started to look for her bag wanting to read the details of the mission. Myka sighed, and grabbed her iPod, she wanted to listen to some relaxing music, and maybe it will help lessen her fear of heights. She had always preferred trains but for some missions that was impossible because of the urgency to be in determined places due to events.

**xxx 6 hours later xxx**

They both exited the plane after a very turbulent flight adding to Myka's fear. Helena did everything possible to help ease her fears, but it was in vain. The biggest problem seemed to be the turbulence, which led Helena to believe that her fear wasn't so much of heights but of what could happen when you are over a thousand feet from the ground.

Helena looked over to Myka and could see how pale and shaken up she was and she hopped that Myka would recover quickly from the terrible turbulence. Myka was starting to get worried because in a way she had exposed herself to Helena which was something that she didn't want to do or that shouldn't have happened. Right now she didn't trust her completely to try and explore something more personal. It wasn't the same thing with Pete who was always trying hard not to crush her; she had become a trusted friend. During her thoughts Myka saw that Helena was looking at her.

Both women looked away before their eyes caught each other, each one went to find her luggage and they found each other about ten minutes later in the taxi area. Myka remembered the mission in Las Vegas where Mrs. Frederic had send them a car and a driver, apparently this time they didn't have that privilege, especially with the budget. She sighed and put her bags in the trunk and entered the car were Helena was waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked, showing how worried she was, she didn't like seeing Myka so shaken up.

Myka nodded because she knew that all she needed was a hot shower to feel better, and she didn't want Helena worrying excessively, there were more important things to worry about. She looked out and admired the beauty of Hollywood; she had never imagined that for a few hours she would know what it was like to live in the world of fame that was Hollywood.

**xxx 3h30m later xxx**

The event had started about thirty minutes ago but they had barely arrived as they got briefly lost on the way.

Myka was wearing a long black dress, creating a contrast with her pale skin and her colored eyes, which were lightly done with mascara and eyeliner creating even more contrast between pale and dark. Her hair was pinned back low which gave a certain amount of elegance and class.

Helena was wearing her hair down and using a combination of suit and vest, giving her the elegance that was habitual of Helena, without calling too much attention to herself. This mission required that they play roles, Myka was an actress in search of fame and Helena was her agent, meaning that all the attention was to be on Myka allowing Helena the space she needed to explore.

"You look beautiful, and I am relieved that you are back to you old self"- Helena said into her ear, pulling back instantly and began to explore the place and try to verify that there was target there. Myka turned around abruptly in Helena's direction and saw her move away and she finally lost her in the crowd that was filling up the place. She sighed as she headed towards a group of people, she had to socialize and try to learn what she could about the target.

About twenty minutes later, Helena located the target walking in the room, giving people compliments then she saw the bracelet on their left arm, she began to formulate a plan to try and retrieve the artifact that she didn't notice Myka behind her.

"We could go now, the guest list doesn't show any of the names for the guest list of tomorrow's event" - Myka said into Helena's ear, startling her.

**xxx 1h30m later xxx**

They were both in the room starting the process of riding themselves off the makeup and the evening gala clothes, putting something more comfortable on that they could sleep in. Myka was in the bathroom taking a shower while Helena was comfortably in a chair taking notes and writing something into a notebook (*), as well as reflecting over some things. She had been so distracted that she didn't notice Myka sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I see you still enjoy writing."- Helena was startled when she heard Myka speak when she saw what she was doing and finished her notes.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?"- Helena asked while she turned to look at Myka, closing the notebook at the same time.

"I like the right, is that a problem?"- Myka said biting her lower lip, fearing that there might be a discussion about how to divide the bed.

"Excellent! I like the left." Helena gave Myka a reassuring smile while keeping eye contact.

Helena stood and placed her notebook in her bag closing it immediately then she grabbed some things that she would need for the shower. Myka startled herself when some thoughts passed through her mind. Helena gave one last look at Myka signaling that she was going to take her shower. Myka simply nodded, she got up and grabbed her iPod, to listen to some music, and a book that she had been reading for the last couple of days. She went back to sit in the chair with the headphones in her ears.

Helena entered the bathroom and locket the door immediately, she placed her things in the bathroom and started the shower, stopping in front of the mirror, and she looked at herself. For all of the years that she spent bronzed there was not a single physical change. She was afraid that her mentality had been too outdated or that the world had evolved too quickly in a few years and she couldn't evolve. She didn't recognize places, and even had difficulties trying to understand some technologies.

_Technology. Seems like such a strange word. I hope to be able to deal with them some day. _

She walked into the hot shower using a psychoanalysis theory, she would let the water run down her body, letting her feeling and her pains flow with the water like if the water was cleansing her pained and crushed soul, taking everything that was wrong. Helena had started to do this since Christina's death that she still hadn't gotten over, and maybe she never will. She spent a few minutes like this.

Myka took out the headphones and noticed that she could hear the shower but not the sound that one made when moving around under the water. She started to worry, thinking that maybe Helena would try to commit suicide of something of the sort.

_How could she do something like that? _

She began to rise when she heard the shower being turned off and she sank back into her chair and replacing the headphones. Helena came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a t-shirt, this caught Myka's attention.

"Are you really going to sleep in that?" Myka said since she slept in a long shirt.

"Um, I'm comfortable, so yes, I'm going to sleep in it. Is there a problem?" Helena said looking at Myka while she put her things back in her bag.

"No, it's just um… different." Myka looked at her book, finished her chapter and closed it.

She stood placing the book next to her things, looking over at Helena without her noticing. She never imagines HG Wells using something like that. She always thought of her using a camisole made of silk with lace trimmings. She chuckled silently.

"I think it would be a good idea to go to bed. We never know if tomorrow is going to be a tiring day."- Myka suggested turning in Helena's direction, who was also turning, nodded.

Helena headed toward the bed while Myka put the iPod to charge, seeing how she used it as a alarm clock as well. Myka then headed to the bed. She saw Helena lift the sheets and wait for Myka to get there before she turned off the lights because the switch was on the left side. Myka quickly got into bed, slightly agitated.

The lights were turned off. Helena started to tense because she didn't know what could happen while they both slept in the same bed. Myka was equally tense but for another reason. The feeling of her kiss with Helena made her uneasy just like her heart was being torn by all of the unknown feelings.

"Good night Myka."

"Good night Helena."

Neither one knew what tomorrow had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>notebook (*) : The notebook is not technological, but a real notebook. (Do you understand the difference?)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

I just wanted to remind you that regardless of the fate of HG Wells, this is a fic that is not based on any episode, just the overall story and characters, or very basics of the show, not to mention that the fate given to HG Wells would be impossible to fit in my fic, because I want to do things that prevent one from HG Wells to have this sad end.

Everyone celebrate! (or not, because I have some evil plans for Helen and Myka. I'm sorry, but ...)

Is anyone willing to guess what will happen next chapter? (I believe it will take a while for the next chapter, but I think you readers are able to wait, no?)


	7. Fears

The night had been calm, even though they both had some trouble sleeping in the same bed. Helena was the first to wake up and she noticed that Myka was just a few centimeters from her body, and that she had placed one of her arms over Helena. Helena tried to get out of bed without waking Myka up but when she tried to carefully lift Myka's arm she ended up waking her up.

Myka opened her eyes slowly, feeling movements on the bed then she saw Helena getting out of the bed and gently placing her arm back on the bed. She closed her eyes again realizing it wasn't time to wake up just yet. Helena looked back at Myka who seemed to be quite comfortable in bed.

Helena looked at the time and realized that they had to be at the event shortly therefore she picked up her gala clothes for the event and headed to the bathroom, but not before she turned to look at Myka again. She gave a smile and assumed she would go back to sleep. She left her clothes in the bathroom and turned towards the bed.

"Dear unknown actress, fame calls for you." - Helena said as she placed her hand gently on Myka's right shoulder making little circles.

"Is it time already for fame to call?" - Helena laughed when she heard that.

"Regretfully, yes, I'm sorry." - Myka opened her eyes and stretched as she got off the bed.

Helena turned to the bathroom while looking to make sure that Myka had really woken up. Certain that she had she closed the bathroom door. Myka headed towards her things and when she saw that Pete had left her a message, she smiled. Pete had the habit of always leaving morning messages during missions. It was a way for them to talk and a simple way to brighten the other's day. She started to look through her things as she waited for Helena finished changing clothes. They wanted to grab the artifact that same day because there were other places that needed to be investigated and this seemed to be a harmless quiet and fast mission to be resolved.

The second event consisted of a sort of breakfast between famous people. This event was by invitation only or if your name was on the list, therefore high leveled, A-list Hollywood stars would be present seeing how it was also a benefit event. Helena exited the bathroom in a nice shirt and slacks because this event was less formal than the one the night before.

Myka grabbed a light green dress, with the back open and made of a lightweight fabric since the forecast was for an extremely hot day, and went to the bathroom. Helena was arranging her things, she suddenly felt that this mission was not going to be as simple and they had thought.

_It is just a feeling, don't worry. This is a simple mission and nothing is going to go wrong_.

When Myka came out of the bathroom, Helena had finished arranging her things, she looked at Myka.

"I hope that the lady is hungry because we have a long breakfast ahead of us" - she said looking at Myka who nodded.

**xxx 30 minutes later xxx**

They both arrived at the event on time without having gotten lost on the way. After a brief conversation they each went their separate ways, to investigate the place as well as to see if the target was there with the bracelet.

A hungry Myka stood by the buffet table, thinking about what she should eat. Helena was climbing the stairs to the second floor wanting a better view of the people. Myka decided to eat some exotic fruit. She was socializing with a group of people, unaware that Helena was watching her.

Helena saw the target near Myka and went after her to put the plan in action, the plan which pretty much consisted of cornering the target and ripping the bracelet off or something friendlier.

Myka turned her head and saw Helena headed towards her. She turned her head in the opposite direction to see the target. Helena began to discretely pursue the target, waiting for the right moment when she got an idea. She approached Myka and quickly explaining what they were going to do.

Helena went up to the target and started a conversation so that they could get the target's attention in order to be able to corner her. Helena then called Myka to join them.

"This is the actress I represent. Could we talk in private? That way we can discuss the details without having to worry about curious ears." - Helena said making a hand gesture to Myka that she should smile. The target accepted gesturing them to follow her to a reserved room.

After a few minutes, the three of them were in a fairly large room that was well decorated to deceive anyone giving off a sense safety and security.

"So, I wanted to talk about…"

"Helena, I don't want to hear it. I want to know why you two have been watching me." - The target said looking at Helena who was wearing a confused look, like she didn't understand.

"Excuse me, watching you?" - Helena said sensing that feeling again, she tried to ignore it because Pete was the one who knew about vibes. Myka was a bit further away and she began to slowly move closer.

"Yes, you have been following me during the entire event as well as yesterday. Would you like to explain that?"

"I can guarantee that we have not been watching you, we are only trying to propose a deal." - Myka finally said, making Helena nod automatically.

Myka and Helena were practically side by side, a few meters away from the target who was looking at them with an air of suspicion.

"I know you are not here to make a deal, you are here because of the bracelet. Am I wrong?" - Helena and Myka looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Yes, we wanted to make a deal to remove the bracelet from you. That is a dangerous artifact capable of killing. Please take if off."

What happened next happened extremely fast and can be classified as having happened in the blink of an eye. The target quickly opened a drawer, grabbed a weapon and pointed it at Myka, making the memories of Sam's death come back abruptly.

A shot went off and was heard by everyone at the benefit, making everyone instinctively lower themselves while trying to understand what was happening as security was trying to evacuate the area. A second shot was heard making security draw their weapons and head in the direction the shots were coming from.

Myka couldn't believe that one of her worst nightmares were happening again, this time they felt more surreal because she didn't imagine that this mission could end this way. The memories of Sam were coming and going so violently that she couldn't react. The scene seemed to be going in slow motion for Myka and Helena.

Myka was holding onto Helena's body, who had thrown herself in front of Myka and had been shot. Helena put her hands on her abdomen, feeling something warm she raised her hands and started to lose consciousness when she saw blood. Myka was desperately looking around and screaming for help.

The security guards were too late to chase after the target but at least there was hope that they could save Helena.

* * *

><p>Pete and Claud were to finish the mission although Claud wasn't too thrilled to do it since Helena has been shot twice.<p>

"Claud, calm down, when I feel a vibe I'll let you know." - Pete said trying to calm Claud, who still didn't want to do the mission.

"Oh, sure, so that I can be targeted afterwards, go for it king of the vibes." - Claud looked at Pete.

They were at the hotel that the target was staying, apparently she left the hotel quickly, without the bracelet, allowing Pete and Claud a chance to make a plan to grab the bracelet in her absence as they rode the elevator to the top floor.

"What if she appears out of nowhere shooting?" - Claud asked making Pete take a deep breath.

"Claud, two words: calm down" - Pete said as he exited the elevator looking for the number 1053.

Claud had her hand on her tesla walking behind Pete also looking for the number 1053. They found it at the end of the hallway. Pete signaled Claud that she should break in. Claud smiled and grabbed her master key and began the process of breaking in quietly.

"I think it's ridiculous that these hotels don't modernize, keys have been around for a long time. I would love to try to break into a door with a magnetic reader." - Claud said when she heard a click and she opened the door.

Claud went in first with the tesla in her hand in case someone showed up. Pete put on the purple gloves and looked for the bracelet. After having searched the entire apartment they found a digital safe, with a reasonable size to hide a bracelet. Pete looked at Claud.

"Here is a little challenge for you." - Pete said as Claud smiled.

"That is not a challenge it is small progress from the door. Have these people never heard of technology?"

Claud took about 2 minutes to break the code to the safe; she put on her purple gloves before she opened the safe door. The bracelet was actually in there. Then Claud grabbed the bracelet and handed it to Pete who placed it in the bag.

"Mission complete, no one else was targeted and no weird vibes." - Pete said when he left the apartment, with Claud following, gently closing the door. They both left as quickly as possible in the most discreet manner possible. They considered this mission closed and one less thing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. =)  
>I'm sorry for shots, but good things are to come!<p>

P.S. I didn't forgotten you. Just remember that is the end of year, I'm a student and I have to write the portuguese version. So, a little patience is welcomed! =)


	8. I Will Survive!

**A/N**

Before all, I just want to warn you that this chapter was translated by me, therefore all mistakes are mine. Remembering again: English isn't my first tongue.

Again: **thanks for morenadeca** who was translating for me! But I'm on vacation now, so I'll have more time for translate (which means I'll post more often), since I am a total unoccupied in vacation.

Thanks for reading =)

* * *

><p><strong>Helena<strong>

Bright white lights. Voices talking about things I did not understand. Hands ripping my shirt. I was cold. I couldn't see much. My senses were increasingly non-existent. Just felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen. I no longer felt a lot more of my body. Just had this pain, calling all my attention. But I also was feeling something different, something that felt faintly. Maybe it was my impression, but I felt someone holding my hand. I was not sure, just was a feeling that was there, trying to stand out in so much pain.

I never thought that I would felt some similar pain. I remembered of Christina, understanding more her death, wishing she hadn't felt such pain. I think I felt my eyes water, but I'm not sure if that was real. Also, I wasn't sure if the entire situation was real.

My senses seemed come and go out so I couldn't barely understand the details of the situation. I remember the lights disappearing for some instants, thinking I was seeing the dark sky without stars for again see the bright white lights. I heard more incomprehensible words; I no longer did understand what was happening.

But that feeling in my hand disappears, and everything went black. I thought I had abandoned life.

Helena arrived on the hospital about 6 minutes after being hit by the gunfire. Myka accompanied in the ambulance, hoping that everything isn't happening. Sam's voice calling her bunny back repeatedly on her mind as well as flashback of Denver.

Myka doesn't want to lose other partner, she still felt sufficiently guilty for Sam's death, even though it wasn't her fault. She was still in waiting room, looking Helena's body be taken to a SO, while she was retained on the private door for doctors. Quickly, she found a doctor who had just left the SO of Helena.

"Excuse me, she will be okay?" - There was despair in her voice.

"We'll try our best. I need return to SO. But I'll back here to inform you about her situation, when the surgery is over." - He said moving away for the private door.

* * *

><p><strong>Myka<strong>

"Artie, I'm not going to leave the hospital, I'll not abandon Helena, it's the minimum I can do after she risk her life to save me. I need to do this. I'm so sorry Artie, but I won't leave a partner when I have a chance to help. Also, I don't feel prepared to back for Warehouse, and pretend that nothing happened, doing missions. I'm sorry." - I turned off the Farnsworth.

I wasn't willing to discuss it, I was more worried about whether Helena still alive. My eyes began to water, remembering me of Denver. I didn't want anything all this had happened. I just wanted us to have completed the mission, with every one okay, and only that.

I leaned back in my chair, letting the tears flow freely, knocking all the emotional barriers that I try to keep both whole time, but with so many emotions insisting to appear and with so many unpleasant and painful memories going back and forth so hard, like it was yesterday .

* * *

><p>The hospital seemed to be in a slow motion for Myka's eye, as if nothing had more sense. As if everything had lost its color. People came and went, doctors and nurses rushed trying to save the day of someone really needed or at least not trying to cause more pain to the families of sick and wounded.<p>

Several hours passed before Myka see the same doctor who had spoken earlier, rising in a moment, fearing what would be the news that he was bringing.

"Good news, she survived the surgery, but we had to remove her uterus and some small parts of intestine. Unfortunately, she entered in a superficial coma, which mean the body is functioning adequately but for some reason she didn't woke up from surgery." - The doctor said putting a hand in Myka's shoulders, as he wanted to console her, who didn't know if this is was a reason to be happy or worried.

"I can stay in her room, if there is no problem?" - Myka only had strength to ask this, doesn't trusting her voice.

"Sure, I'll call a nurse to take you to her room and accommodate you. Please, wait a moment." - The doctor said as he waved and called a nurse, who spoke quickly and said goodbye verbally to Myka, who was taken to Helena's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Myka<strong>

I confess I should be mentally prepared to see Helena. I didn't was expecting to see her so… fragile. Helena who challenged the society of her time seemed to gone away. Everything that could be seen was how fragile she really was, before the ravages of a firearm, which almost cost him his life.

I hadn't assimilated that she almost died to keep me safe. A person who supposedly was a villain dared to save a heroine. How can this world be a beautiful paradox at times? That made no sense to me, or if did, I couldn't find the sense of it all.

I wish had an artifact that could tell me if the situation would be resolved, or if I would again be abandoned. It seems that I just start getting closer to someone, for them to risk their lives or abandon me. My confidence is rare to get, but I also made my mistakes.

I wonder myself f this would not be a mistake. I wish it weren't. I looked Helena once more, while I sat in the chair. The minimum I could do was company, even though she wasn't conscious. I think after all, I should at least thank her for risking her life, whit technology that was unfamiliar.

I sighed, again enjoying Helena's beauty. In fact, she was a beautiful woman, with features that have left so many crazy. I smiled when I remembered of Helena saying that her had experiences with woman too. In fact, she was a woman ahead of her time. I believe that her family was proud of her.

If hadn't, certainly there have been people who have pride and for sure, people who had envied the intelligence of Helena. I settled in the chair so that I stay in front of Helena.

I was pretty tired after all then fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Helena<strong>

I don't know how long I was unconscious; just know that was enough time for the light bothers me when I opened my eyes. In the beginning, I just saw everything blurry, but after some winks, I finally start to see more clearly, although some points still remained blurred.

The light still bothering me a little, but my eyes grew accustomed as I tried to understand where I was. I still feeling much pain, but at least it wasn't excruciating like before.

The first thing I saw was a white-painted roof. Of course it wasn't something that could give me clues where I was. But I turned my head, and I see some devices, which I confess not seems to be a good thing. Soon I came to the conclusion that I should be in a hospital. With a little effort, I tried to lift a little in bed, to accommodate me.

That's when I saw her. She was asleep; I didn't want to wake her, because her facial expression was showing signs of abatement. And besides, I had no time to worry about it because nurses realized me woke, so they ended up making all the necessary procedures. I just ask to not wake her. She deserved a few hours of sleep after all. I think it was the least I could do, because I felt she should have discussed with Artie. I knew enough to know he wouldn't want an agent was caring for someone like me. Maybe I was a villain as the bottom of my soul.

But after this episode, I decided to try to correct the bad impression of me, like going to repent for all acts of war I have committed against humanity. It was the least I could do once I understand what is almost dying. I can't believe I needed to get to this point to decide to change.

I think it was time to try to be good the difference in the lives of some people. I watched her, realizing that I could be a hero, at least try to be for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I hope you liked the chapter =)

Good times are coming!

Reviews are welcome. Suggestions, corrections, and anything else too.


	9. Everything Is About Feelings

**A/N**

All mistakes are mine ;)

* * *

><p>Myka shifted in his chair, showing signs that she would wake up, due to the uncomfortable position in which it was. Helena, who was reading magazines, looked up seeing the drives. It had been four hours that Helena awoke from the coma, and it was a sunny morning.<p>

Myka opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see Helena still in coma, but the first thing she saw was Helena watching her. She hadn't thought how to react in this possibility, just stared at those brown eyes watching her.

Myka's eyes were still slightly red, as a consequence of having excessively crying, what called Helena's attention.

"I'm sorry for the thing ended this way." – Helena said sighing.

"The fault wasn't yours, Helena."

"But I believe I had been part of your reason to cry." – Helena looked Myka, who turned her head, fixing her look on the landscape through the window that was perpendicular to the bed.

"There are certain times when I wonder if I shouldn't get away from it all, because no matter if I overcome Denver; it seems that haunts me at every turn. I wonder if I would be happier without having to worry about the lives of my partners. Sam died, Pete came close to dying, you almost died... "- A tear trickled down the face of Myka.

"Myka, this is a job which we have deal with it. I almost died, but I didn't die. It's two realities different. You don't have to suffer and repress all your feelings. We're human and not robots!" – Myka looked at Helena, feeling the tears back, trying to repress them.

"Darling, please, doesn't cry. It's everything fine. Don't let the past chase and hold you. I know what is lost a partner, but unlike you, I got my load of guilty in his death. But that's not why I'm going to stop living, feeling bad and good things of life."

Both continued to look each other for a few minutes until they are interrupted by Myka's Farnsworth. Myka sighed, standing up and stretching. She leave the room for a few minutes, long enough to have a brief discussion with Artie, who still insisted on her back, for missions. Myka looked Helena through the glass door before saying a few words and close the Farnsworth, and enter the room. Helena watched her all time.

"Everything is okay?" – Helena asked with a slight tone of concern, didn't want Myka had problems again with Artie. Myka took the right hand to the hair messing it lightly, sighing wearily.

"Yeah, Artie just wants me to return immediately." - Myka said as she approached the bed. Helena realized that she wanted to sit, and tried to open a little space in the bed but her scars started to bother painfully, forcing she make a pain face.

"It's not necessary, you need to avoid moving." – Myka said seeing her face pain, and sat in the bed.

"We need to talk about some things." – Myka sighed before some seconds of silence. Helena looked Myka, who was biting the lower lips.

"I think that it is useless to pretend that nothing happened, not after you've been shot. I know that my trust in you is impaired, but if I hadn't the least confidence in you, we wouldnt be here, in this situation. "- Myka paused, then resumed.

"While I was waiting for you leave the surgery, I tried to understand me. I know I repress my feelings, but all this have a reason: I have fear of being abandoned. I have fear in trust someone without know if I will be abandoned in future, by the person who I most trusted." – Myka made a sad look while looking through windows. Her expression facial was of a person tired and sad. Helena took the Myka's hand, intertwining the fingers.

"Darling, I know about your fear, as I know you aren't the kind of spontaneous person with friendships, I know you are the kind of person who will choose by finger which person you will trust. Your confidence is something very rare to get."

Helena took a deep breath, pausing before resuming talking.

"Also I know you're a woman who is in love for other woman; by the way, it's me. Otherwise, why would you still be here? You are an agent known to be extremely focused on the work and missions, you're not known for taking care of wounded agents on missions, and wouldn't take out the work of your priorities, if not really have a good reason to convince to do."

Myka made an expression of surprise, giving a glance at Helena. She never imagined that Helena realized this, even though the kiss had been given a few days ago. Also never thought that Helen was going to be direct to the point. Helena still kept her hands clasped.

"I be here was the least I could do. And yes, I confess I'm in love with you, because I realized the value of your presence in my life. I didn't want to assume this before, because I was afraid of that feeling, I never imagined that I would be in this situation someday."

"Thanks for caring about me." – Helena gave a softly kiss on Myka's hand, - "Fortunately, I'm also a woman in love." – Helena pulled Myka by hand, forcing her to approach, and then kiss her, this time in mouth, surprising Myka.

Mouths experiencing themselves while hearts accelerates, tongues touching themselves. Time seemed to freeze, as if the two were inside of that kiss forever, as if there was nothing else but that kiss. Soon their mouths were yearning for more, enhancing the touch. But they were interrupted by Myka's Farnsworth. Myka was who broke the kiss, looking at Helena with a mingled facial expression of surprise, desire, but there were still traces of sadness. Helena pressed his lips moving slightly tongue, trying to keep memories of giving a kiss while looking Myka, who again left the room. Again Helena watched her while she talked to the person, and due to Myka's facial expressions, it wasn't Artie, but had already turned off. She must have spent about 5 minutes before Myka enter the room, heading towards the chair, the same she used to sleep. Helena just kept watching her.

"You're only allowed to go back to doing missions when their scars do not bother you anymore." - Myka said after a few minutes of silence, while she had been looking again the landscape. She just wanted the time to understand all the emotional charge that the kiss discharge in her, and wanted some time to understand the whole situation. Helena nodded.

"But and what about you?" – Myka looked Helena, who was biting the lower lips.

"I don't know. I will solve after. There is major concern, and Pete and Claud may well do missions on their own."

**xxx Three Days After xxx**

Helena was released the day before, after two sessions of physical therapy, to help understand the limitations of the scars, that bothered by being in the healing process. Both after a few conversations decided to return by train, since there was no urgency to return, as Helena wasn't yet fully recovered. They chose a train car that would provide maximum comfort to Helena, as Myka didn't mind about the type of train car, only cared about the means of transport.

Both were sitting sideways, and Myka in the window (she liked to see the landscape changing relatively quickly, as the train moved through the total course) and Helena beside the door to the hallway. Helena settling on the bench rested his head on the shoulder Myka, who clasped in one arm, worrying not to touch or disturb the scars.

"I'm sorry" – Helena said sighing

"Sorry for what?" – Myka hadn't found any reason to make Helena ask sorry.

"For broke your trust. For everything I made hurting you. Now, I know how much I hurt, and I'm really sorry for that. Sorry to have come close to destroying the world."- Myka took her arm around Helen, forcing her to sit, and with both hands grabbed Helena's face, as if holding something delicate.

"H.G. Wells, pay attention. I don't care about your actions in the past, I don't care if you are HG Wells, I just care if you are Helena, and which actions you are going to do in the present. Don't bother with the past. I'm not in love with the brilliant and intelligent writer who has written over 15 books known worldwide. I'm in love with the beautiful woman, courageous and defiant. "- Helena listened carefully looking into her eyes, and then kissed by Myka.

"I just wanted to apologize." – Helena said looking away that had become sad.

"Darling, I accept your apology. Just… I wish you'd done it sooner." - Myka took his hands off the face of Helena, passing an arm around her, returning to the position they were before.

**xxx Two Days After xxx **

After the long journey by train, Myka drove to Helena's private home. Once there, helped put the suitcases in the hall, still worrying about making Helena follow doctor's orders of not to make the effort. Helena made a tea, which brought memories of the time her took care of Myka.

_This__time__,__it__'__s__she__who__takes__care__of__me._

She offered the tea to Myka, who accepted immediately, knowing that her tea was something that could relax a little.

"You will be fine?" – Myka asked worried.

"Darling, it's not the first time I'm alone in this house. Of course I'll be fine." – Helena laughed, glancing Myka.

"But the circumstances are others now. You're still in recovery." - Myka made an expression of concern. Helen approached putting her hand lightly on Myka's face, caressing it.

"Darling, I'll be fine, don't worry." - Myka bites his lower lip, even with the worried expression.

"Do you want to come here tomorrow night? Just to see how thing are going here." – Myka nodded, while Helen took the hand of Myka's face. Myka was already heading toward the car.

"I'll be at Leena's. Anything, just to make smoke signals, or call or send telegram, whichever is most convenient to you. Tomorrow will be here to 20pm." - Myka said as she opened the car door, accompanied by Helena, who laughed, nodding. Myka just thought it would be something simple, but Helena had plans for tomorrow night.

Helena took a few steps back, watching Myka start the car and away more and more until you lose the horizon. She entered into the house, sighing.

_Finally,__sweet__home__sweet._

**xxx****Next****Day****xxx**

It was a humid night, after a rainy afternoon, but fortunately the sky had already got rid of the clouds, with a stunning full moon accompanied by thousands of stars. The night sky had always been one of the reasons for Helena love that house, she really liked to look at the immensity of the sky, and imagine many things about it. She was sitting in the chair in the garden, watching the sky, waiting Myka.

_Who__can__imagine__the__mysteries__of__the__universe__hidden__from__us,__mere__mortals__?_

She heard the bell ring, automatically rising, and then repenting, because she had forgotten of the scars sensitive to movements. She walked toward the hall, thinking of everything he had prepared. She was really willing to try.

Myka was at the door, wondering where would be Helena, since she was being a little slow, but soon remembered that the scars it still limiting Helena. She started biting her lower lip, not knowing what to expect, only had seen the hall of the house, but tonight would have more knowledge about the house. Always liked to know the other people's homes in order to understand the architecture and decoration. She interrupted his train of thought soon as she heard the key turning in door.

"Hey!" – Myka smiled at Helena, who also smiled, opening space to Myka enters.

"Apparently, you're a Victorian lady who still knows how to live alone even in a modern time." – Myka said while analyzing Helena up and down, noticing that she appeared to be fine. Helena laughed.

"Oh, if you want, you can go to that room, that I'm going, I'll just grab my glass of gin and tonic." - Helen waved his hand toward the room, while Myka had a worried expression. - "Do not worry; I haven't been drinking alcohol, I only adapted the drink." - Said Helen quickly to reassure her.

Myka turned to walk toward the room indicated as Helena went into the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

And finally, we have a decent kiss ( I think so). I think the next chapter will come on Wednesday, maybe with luck on Tuesday.

Thanks LOCISVU for all the reviews :)


	10. Romance Is On The Air!

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy ****Network**, the plot presented here is my own, and there may be disagreements about what is happening on the show. "Trust, Love, Relationship" is a non-profit fanfiction.

All mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>"Helena!" – Myka screamed with a surprise tone. Helena smiled when she noticed the Myka's expected reaction was in fact realized. Helena heard the scream when she was entering in the hall and then following to the room where Myka was.<p>

"Some problem?" – Helena said when she came into room, drinking a sip from the glass of gin and tonic. Myka was standing near from a table, pointing and making expressions of who did not understand anything.

"What is this?"

"This is an implicit invitation to dinner." – Helena said smiling. On the table were dishes, cutlery, glasses, and a sumptuous meal and an excellent bottle of wine.

"You did that?" – Myka asked looking Helena, and then to table.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you. And what better way to thank than a meal and an excellent bottle of wine?" – Myka laughed, still looking at the table.

"There are better ways to thanks, but of course, food is one of them. But no wine for you." – Myka said smiling.

"Feel free to sit and serve. And yes, no wine for me, I will continue to drink my gim and tonic, don't worry."

"I was expecting a direct order."

Myka walked to the table, passing her hand gently on the wooden table, noting that is a hardwood, well cared. She also noted the food by far seemed a fancy meal, but on close inspection, seems that it was simple food. She smiled noticing that Helena was approaching the table, putting her glass down.

It was a table for six people, but the dishes were side by side on the same side and around the plates the food spread, but all the food stayed within reach of hand, there is no need to get up the table to get something. Myka sat in the left chair, which was closest, and then Helena was also sitting. The purpose of Helena wasn't to make a romantic dinner, but a homemade dinner.

"I hope the food is of your liking"

"If you passed two centuries frozen in bronze, and still manages to do a perfect tea, so I have absolute certain that your food will be of my liking." – Myka put her right hand on the Helena's left hand, caressing it as she gave a smile looking Helena, taking advantage also to give a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Helena was the first to serve, taking the salad (which basically was leaves, brie cheese, almonds lightly toasted, accompanied by apricot sauce). It seemed to be a little sumptuous, but for the taste, was a simple game of tastes. Myka opened the wine while watching the graceful movement of Helena and served her glass. Only then, Helena server Myka, who made a surprise face when started to eat the salad, because she didn't think this salad had so many contrasts at once. Helena saw the reaction and laughed.

"This salad always causes that effect on people."

"Of course, appearances can be deceiving! This is really good."

"I thought you would enjoy." - Helen smiled while finalizing the salad.

Then the main dish was served: roasted salmon with mustard and passion fruit sauce, rice with mushrooms and tomatoes Provencal.

"I still can't believe you did it all alone." – Myka said as she took a sip of wine.

"I cook for pleasure, is what matters. I don't care how much or what I will cook, only matter that will give me pleasure." – Myka put the glass on table, approaching Helena.

"Thank you." – Myka kissed Helena.

"Who have to thank is me."

"You already thanked." – Myka said smiling, watching Helena take a forkful to his mouth. After her have finished chewing, looked at Myka.

"Myka, can I ask something?" – Helena said, looking into the Myka's eye. Myka was also watching Helena, feeling her heart racing. Myka felt some muscles become tense, not knowing the type of question, or if it was something bad, didn't want the moment ruined. She nodded, feeling her heart racing a little.

"I don't know how to ask, but..." – Helena breathed deeply before continue, - "Would you like to be my girlfriend? I don't want our relationship as something indefinite. I want to be a part of an established relationship." – Myka laughed, noticing that it was a predictable question, but not crossed her mind.

"Something wrong?" – Helena didn't understand why Myka was laughing.

"Nothing wrong, I was imagining something much more worrisome, because you started calling me of darling, and stopped calling me by name. That's all."

"If you think we're going too fast, please tell. I don't want to rush or something, if you want to take it slowly, we will…"

Myka putted her hand in Helena's face, caressing it.

"We aren't going too fast, I love you and only this matter. Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

Helena took a deep breath, feeling relieved, and then Myka smiled.

"You were really worried that I reject you?" – Myka asked still stroking her face.

"I admit that yes. I didn't know what would be your reaction." – Helena said looking Myka.

"Do not worry about my reactions, the most that can happen is I get a time to understand." – Myka took the hand of Helena's face, back to eating.

"I love you too." – Helena said watching Myka eating and smiled as she chewed.

"You cook very well."

"In my time, women should know how to cook and other domestic chores."

"Thankfully, the times are different."

"You don't know cook?" – Helena was a surprise expression.

"Just things to survive, which means omelets and sandwiches."

"I can't believe it. Are serious even you have any idea how to cook?" – Myka laughed and motioned negative her head.

"Believe it or not, but I'm a woman who is away from the kitchen, but is near a table with food. There is a little resemblance between me and Pete."

"I will teach a few things, I refuse not to teach my girlfriend to cook!"

"Good luck, because you aren't the first person who try to teach me." – Myka laughed, remembering of her parents trying to teach cook something more decent, during her childhood and adolescence, burning any and every try.

"I accept the challenge." – Helena smiled.

Both finished eating, with some repetition, but without dessert that would be for another opportunity. Myka quickly took the dishes, taking them to the kitchen, while Helena was putting the food in the refrigerator. Myka was washing the dishes quickly when Helena looked at the time, noting that it was fairly late.

"You don't want to pass the night here? It's a little late and you drank."

"Yeah, I think so, if you don't mind." – Myka looked back, without turning the body, seeing Helena approaching; Helena embraced her from behind, kissing her on the side of the neck, causing Myka's body slightly.

"I wouldn't bother, you can spend the night here whenever you want. We can still stretch the night, and go to the garden, to watch the stars. And with a glass of wine for you if you want."

"The idea looks nice, and please, a glass of wine for me. And thanks for giving me a free pass." – Myka finished arranging the dishes to dry, turning then to leave the kitchen followed by Helena.

Both went to the garden where had a kiosk with wide view of the sky with a set of chairs, sofas and a hammock around a central low table. Along the way, Helena had taken the Myka's glass and the wine bottle, also a blanket, as well as the kiosk is open and the temperature had fallen, so might get cold. She put the glass and the bottle on the table, while Myka sit on the only sofa that would fit both, sitting facing each other. Helena covered Myka with the blanket as she straightened; covering them as well, only then Myka took the glass, which was already fairly full.

"Your view is spectacular. You made a great decision in buy this house!"

"Thanks, darling. Whenever I'm here, I'm always here a few minutes looking at the sky. It always inspires me, and made me reflect on some things. And it was here that I wrote most of the War of the Worlds." – Helena said, looking at the sky, which was still full of stars.

"You really wrote most of War of the Worlds here? I can't believe it."

"Believe it or not, but this house is almost my age. If we still can continue to count my age." – Helena smiled. Myka returned to observe the sky.

"You ever had any experiences with woman?" – Helena asked, breaking the silence that had been established there, and Myka blushed slightly.

"Honestly, I never imagined anything with women. The most far I imagined was friendship."

"But you never had desires?"

"Not that I remember. I wasn't the kind of girl who used to pay attention in person, or was interested in a relationship more lasting. I was only interested in surviving the high school and college." – Myka said as she remembered the old days.

"So, I'm your first woman?" – Myka nodded.

"I'm proud of being your first." – Myka smiled looking Helena.

"And you? Lot of experiences?" – Helena laughed.

"More than the acceptable in my time. I always preferred women than men."

"And what about your family?"

"My family has always pretended that they knew nothing, although some of my cases have caused some scandal in my house." - Helen looked at the sky, wondering where his family would be, also Christina. She made a mechanical gesture of touching her necklace.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you remember her." – Myka said with a regretful tone.

"Don't worry about this. The memories will come earlier or later."

They continued to talk for a while, and have some laughs while chatting. They talked about everything, from books to music. Soon they were starting to get tired, so decided to go to bed before sleep there.

Both went into the house, then up the stairs. Helena led Myka by the corridor until they reach the end of the corridor.

"This is my room…" – Helena stopped at the door.

"Any problem?"

"No, just that no woman but myself entered this room."

"Oh… If you want, I'll sleep in the guest room. I see no problems."

"No, you will sleep with me. I have no problem sharing a bed. Just makes a lot of time since the last time I divided a bed."

"If you've forgotten, we shared a bed last week." – Myka made an expression of who was doing an irony.

"Not in that meaning, Myka."

"Oh… Okay."

Helena opened the door, letting Myka enter. The room was relatively large, but well decorated. It had an attached bathroom and a desk with a typewriter in one corner. The bed is a king size, but didn't have many details that attract attention. Helena was looking Myka know the room, while she walked to wardrobe. She took a shirt and a lightweight pants, offering to Myka, who accepted immediately going to bathroom to change. Helena sat in the chair next to her desk, waiting Myka.

A few minutes later, it was time for Helena to change. Myka decided to settle down in bed, waiting for Helena, who quickly changed. Helena had a smile to realize that Myka was on the right side of the bed, remembering the night they shared the bed. She settled in bed, giving a kiss on Myka, and then hugged her, wishing good night.

**xxx Next Day xxx**

Myka woke up feeling the lack of a body at her side, while changing the position. She didn't know what time it was, but knew that Helena wasn't at her side. She thought that Helena woke up to solve something, so she went back to sleep.

Shortly after, Helena was kissing Myka's face, trying to wake her, but also risked giving kisses on the mouth, and neck.

"This is a provocative way to wake me. But delicious." –Myka said before kissing Helena.

"Good morning, darling. I made breakfast for you, but you're sleepy, so I brought here." – Helena said pointing to the tray that rested on the desk.

"That way, I'll be a spoiled woman."

"So you will" – Helena smiled, then kissed Myka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I know that I said the next chapter would only come on Wednesday, but I was really bored, so I translated the chapter.

Finally, we're making progress, huh?


	11. Romance Is On The Air! Part Two

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine, so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>Helena had made pancakes, but the tray had also fruits, breads, jams, and orange juice: a full breakfast. Helena stood up, opening the curtain, allowing light rays to enter and strike the bed, warming it. Returning to bed, she took the ray, accommodating distance from Myka, who had been sitting in bed stretching. Helena kissed Myka, before sitting on the bed beside her. They began to eat between kisses, caresses and conversation.<p>

"When you will return to warehouse?" - Helena asked.

"Hmm… In two days. Some plan or just curiosity?"

"I thought about something for tonight. I'm still recovering, so my back will take time, and I wanted to enjoy the remainder of your 'off'"

Myka made her known expression of who was curious to know, making Helena smile.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later."

The day was sunny, something rare to see those areas, so Helena asked if Myka would be willing to walk by the land, to meet the rest of her house, an idea that was readily accepted.

**xxx 3 hours later xxx **

Myka decided to take a bath, for relax before the exhaustive walk, which lasted about two hours. Helena had to do some daily stretching exercises to accustom the body with the scars, so she took advantage of Myka's absence around to do them.

After finishing the exercises, Helena began to be concerned about Myka, as she did nearly an hour she had entered the bathroom, and wasn't hearing any sound of water. She then resolved to find out.

Arriving at the room, she saw the bathroom's door slightly open, approaching slowly and quietly. Among the vain, she saw Myka submerged in the bathtub, her face serene. She opened the door quietly, approaching the bathtub, trying not to make noises, watching Myka's face. When she get close enough to the tub, knelt down as she approached the same level as Myka.

"You are okay?" - Helena asked with a soft and low, not wanting to scare her.

"Yes, I'm. I just wanted to relax a little." - Myka opened her eyes slowly, letting them get used to the light.

"I was worried. You are in this tub is already almost an hour."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It isn't necessary. "- Helena said, making light caresses in Myka's hair.

"I'm going to do the lunch. And I would like you to try cook. Or at least, help me." - Myka made an expression of who didn't like it.

"I will blow up your kitchen or I will burn the food." - Helena laughed.

"If you continue to think that, you will really blow up the kitchen. But try this only once, please." - Myka sighed.

"Okay, but just this once."

"Excellent! I'll be waiting for you on kitchen." - Helena stood going into the kitchen, being observed by Myka.

Myka went to kitchen about 10 minutes later, where Helena has separating the ingredients. She didn't want to cook anything complicated, so she decided to make the famous macaroni and cheese, plus mushrooms, leeks and pieces of sausage.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do that?"

"The worst that can happen is burn, so yes, I'm sure."

The kitchen was spacious and may be three peoples circulating without major problems. It had a connection the dining room, being surrounded by a counter with sink. Opposite the counter, was the stove which had six burners, between two balconies, and in one corner was the fridge. In one of balcony, there were cabinets above.

Myka began to chopping the ingredients, while Helena was cooking the pasta. At some times, Helena showed alternatives for cutting determinate ingredient, facilitating the work of Myka. Myka's biggest concern wasn't exactly with the ingredients, but with the stove. She never had trouble chopping, cutting, sorting, and so on. Her biggest problem is when she had cooking or frying.

Myka was waiting for the stove being released before she start cooking the ingredients, and meanwhile watching Helena who quickly released the stove, putting the pasta to cool.

"Don't worry darling, you won't to blow up the kitchen, or burn something."

"If you are so confident, or is it because you trust me, or you're crazy." - Myka gave a muffled laugh, making Helen laugh too. Helena put her hands on Myka's hip, pulling her into a kiss.

"So I'm crazy in love." - Myka smiled moving away from Helena, picking up the ingredients and putting them into pots, then taking them to the stove.

She started to cook, under observation of Helena, who sometimes helped her giving advice and tips. At these moments, Helena hugged her from behind, placing her hand on Myka's hand as she spoke, showing how to proceed. At all times, Myka felt her body responding in different ways, hoping that Helena wouldn't notice.

"You could do that without burn or blow up my kitchen." - Helena said hugging Myka, and turning off the fire. Myka turned, without breaking the hug.

"Thank you."

"You don't need thank me. Just find a connection, and everything will be resolved." - Helena broke the hug, picking up the ingredients and a pot to finish the recipe. Myka was near the balcony, watching Helena's movements again, as if to keep a detailed memory of this moment forever. After a few moments, she approached Helena, who was finishing cooking the sauce, and hugged her.

"When you hugged me, you teased me a little." - Myka said in Helena's ear. Helena gave a muffled laugh.

"I'm sorry dear, but it wasn't my intention."

"We can solve it later." - Helena turned off the fire, then turning, yet remaining in the hug. Helena noticed a different glow in Myka's eyes.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. I spent two centuries in bronze. I don't know if my body still reacts the same way, and I don't want to disappoint you." - Helena looked away.

Myka began to kiss the soft area behind the ear, making a path by the side of the neck, noticing the reactions of Helena, who felt her heart race again, like old times.

"I think we already know the answer" - Myka said again in Helena's ear, but this time her voice was slightly hoarse. Helena still maintaining the hug, made sure that all the flames were turned off, and then start walking toward the bedroom, taking Myka together.

Between kisses, trips and laughs, both began to take off pieces of clothes from each other, dropping them along the way. Myka was the first to reach the bed, lying naked in bed, unlike Helen who was still half naked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If not, I'll understand. "- Myka just nodded in response. Helena stopped at the edge of the bed, admiring the nakedness of Myka.

"You're a beautiful woman." - Helena said, kneeling on the bed, kissing Myka as she placed Myka's hand in the edge of the bed.

"The only condition: hands where I can see. I know it seems an unfair condition, but believe me, it's worth. "- Helen said, her voice has changed slightly.

She began kissing the side of Myka's neck, making a path through the neck to the Myka's breast. Myka was breathing slightly altered, as well as her heart.

Helena stopped giving kisses, starting gently caressing Myka's breast, running her fingers to do so within the boundaries, as well as the body, causing the nipples stay hardened. Helena carefully analyzing the texture and softness of each body area Myka, as well as watching her breathing changed.

She returned to give soft kisses, but still walking fingers gently through the body causing some shivers in body's Myka. After playing a bit with the nipples, she decided to make their way to the abdomen, stopping to watch Myka, who almost was protesting, but then Myka felt a hand of Helena on her thighs, approaching gently, but dangerously of her sex already wet.

Helena was feeling hungry after so long, really wanting to feast on Myka, but didn't want to spoil the moment, trying to enjoy the most possible. The rush could stay for another time, when needed. Now it was time to take advantage. The slow movements of Helena were taking Myka crazy, who could no longer control the breath.

But Helena was a woman who liked to provoke women, so she was just kissing and nibbling Myka's body, wanting to know each place, making her moan and ask for more in every kiss. After some minutes in this game, Helena stopped again, watching Myka, starting again to ride her hands by Myka's tights.

Helena placed a hand on Myka's wet sex, penetrating it with two fingers, making Myka arch her back and moan, as if approved. Also Myka hold strong the headboard. Helena smiled at the sound of Myka. Quickly they found a rhythm; moans and small cries of pleasure echoed increasingly heated the room. But Helena removed her fingers inside Myka making her grumbling and whining a little.

"I was almost there!"

"Don't worry, my dear, you'll get there." - Helena said, licking her fingers, tasting, to kiss her then.

"I had an idea, I'll be back, don't worry. I'll not disappear from the map." - Helena smiled after making a thoughtful expression, making Myka did a scared expression, but with all her attention turned to Helena's semi-naked body, while watching her leave the room, with a smile.

Helena quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass full of ice, turning quickly to the bedroom, still finding Myka in bed, still breathing quickly. She put the glass on the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing an ice cube and started playing with it in Myka's skins, causing her chills.

"It's terribly cold, Helena!" - Myka groaned.

Helena ignored the comment, and began licking the traces of water that the ice was leaving in Myka's body, also alternating bites in very sensitive. Despite the cold ice, Myka was enjoying the sensation of hot and cold in her skin, as demonstrated by moans.

But then Helena stopped playing with the ice, and put it in her mouth, sucking, as she kisses Myka's thigh, but soon Myka felt the cold language of Helena in the clitoris, causing her to arch her back and hold with all the strength of the headboard. Again, they found a rhythm as the two bodies are merging, while Helena alternated several movements; this time Helena continued until Myka came, hearing her screams her name. Helena looked into the face of Myka, sawing a tear coming down her face, rising immediately above it.

"Are you okay?" - Helena asked with a worried voice, taking a lock of hair from Myka's forehead. Myka had her eyes closed, breathing deeply before answering.

"Yes, I just ..." -, She swallowed, - "I had never had an orgasm..." -, ended say with the voice slightly embargoed, causing Helena did an expression of surprise.

"I'm honored to have been responsible for your first time." - Helena gave a slight laugh, with her fingers bypassing the details of Myka's face. Myka opened her eyes, trying to control her breathing, seeing Helena's eyes just above her eyes. Helena poured over Myka, resting her head in Myka's stomach, feeling her heartbeat and breathing very fast. Myka began to caress Helena's hair, while trying to recover.

They were in this position for several minutes, which was enough time to Myka recover, and Helena change her position, lying down beside Myka, watching her and still making movements with her fingers in Myka's abdomen, with no intention of provoke.

"I'll finish our lunch. Don't worry, we can eat here." - Helena said getting up, grabbing her pants that had left in the bedroom door, wearing it and giving a last look at Myka who nodded getting up and going to get some clothes in Helena's closet, as all her clothes had been in the path between kitchen and stairs.

Helena went down, ignoring every piece of clothing around the way to kitchen, where she prepared individual portions without worrying about possible remains, just wanted to feed her beloved after sex. She also prepared juice and a salad, while the pasta gratin in the oven.

She rode the items on a tray, leading to the bedroom where she found Myka lying in bed with a reflective expression. When she realized the presence of Helen, quickly gave space to the tray.

"Be careful, the dish is hot." - Helena adverted when she put the tray in bed. Myka bit her lower lip, nodding.

"Are you really okay? You're starting scare me." - Myka laughed when she heard the comment of Helena, who looked her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, just… still trying to recover psychologically."- Helen gave a smile, caressing on Myka's cheek.

"Bon appétit!"

They started to eat, with fairly calm, trying to enjoy the most of the food, as well as the presence of another. It was also a time playing with food, laughs, kisses and caresses.

This would be an unforgettable day for Myka. But also for Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Reviews are welcome. Suggestions, corrections, and anything else too.**

Thanks **LOCISVU** for the reviews :)

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)


	12. Rainy Day and Words

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>It was a terrible rainy day, but it's not the rain that would impede the return of Myka, quite the opposite, the rainy days were always worrying day in warehouse, they were days with excellent conditions for any artifact to attract attention.<p>

Myka was back at Leena's on the night before her back. She spent two days with Helena, still feeling… different, after all, it was moments very close and fun. Only Leena was there, the others were occupied trying to save the day of some country city, wanting to end the mission as quickly as possible in order to enjoy the weekend.

Helena had improved considerably, but still had some limited movement, which meant that she would take time to return, but she was planning to return in a few days. She didn't know how she would get these days without Myka. She had never felt this way, something that scared her, but as she had decided she would fight to keep it alive, because it was a good feeling and it didn't seem a difficult thing to be done. The biggest problem was the distance, which hasn't yet used. She missed the warmth of Myka on the bed when she woke up; also Myka felt this, a hundred miles away.

Myka woke relatively late for her standard, but that doesn't concerned her, her attention was totally focused on the violent sound of rain falling against the window. She never liked any kind of storm or rain more violent, since the noise always brought to mind some not very pleasant memories. Looking with sad eyes the rain, let the memories come and go like waves of a rough sea.

She changed the clothes quickly while the memories started to fade. She left the room smelling food in the kitchen, which was rather strange, since usually the smell use to come from the veranda, where breakfast usually was served. She went down the stairs into the kitchen, finding Leena baking cookies and muffins.

"Good morning!" - Myka said mildly excited; sign that the days with Helena still fresh in her mind.

"Good morning.", Leena made a pause to observe Myka, - "You're very happy. Your aura is very energetic." - Myka smiled as she approached the oven, looking the muffins and cookies.

"Ah...Yeah, I'm happy. This seems delicious. Will it take much?" - Myka asked turning her face to Leena, demonstrating interest in eating them for breakfast.

"Myka." - Leena leaned over the counter next to Myka, crossing her arms. Myka continued to watch her, waiting for the rest of the speech.

"You are in a relationship with someone, no?" - Leena asked after a few moments. Myka looked away biting her lower lip. Leena continued to watch Myka, who deeply sighed before talk.

"Yeah, I'm in a relationship." - Myka said with a slight note of worry and shame.

"Although I have my suspicions of who is, I'm really happy for you! This is an improvement on you, which is a good thing!" - Leena smiled, giving a hug on Myka.

"Thank you, but what made you think that?"

"Your aura is energetic too much, and you are more spontaneous, showing a slight joy, which is unusual in you. Not to mention the color of your aura." - Leena paused to hear the timer beep. - "And the cookies are ready." - Leena said putting silicone gloves and opening the oven.

"I think I concluded that my aura is gossip." - Both laughed.

Myka took a plate, serving of the cookies freshly removed from the oven. She would eat the muffins later, just wanted to break the hunger before going to the warehouse. She began to eat when she heard someone enter the house, which made her turn toward the kitchen door. Who had arrived was a stew Pete.

"Pete? But what are you doing here?" - Myka said surprise.

"I came to pick you for a rapid mission. An artifact manifested in a near city. And you know… Zeus seems to be furious." - Pete said pointing up. Myka paid attention, nodding as she finished eat the cookie.

"I'll get my thing. And is good see you again." - Myka said as she pointed with one hand to the stairs, while Pete nodded, watching her climb the stairs quickly.

"It's my impression or she is excited?" - Leena smiled and nodded.

"And a special reason for this?" - Leena shrugged, pretending not to know, but if Myka intend to tell, so wasn't she who would tell. Pete made a disappointed expression when he realized that Myka wouldn't tell the reason for the excitement soon. Soon she was back, and they went to mission, but not before Pete pick up some cookies, making Myka smile to see Pete trying to steal cookies without Leena notice.

**xxx 1h30 later xxx**

"That's what you call a nearby city?" - Myka asked after getting tired of seeing the same rain and nothing came to town.

"Maybe I'm wrong with my count, but don't worry, we will get there. Rain also compounded the path." - Myka turned on the radio hoping to find some decent radio station that played music.

"Myka, I'm glad you're happy." - This comment caught her attention.

"I know you're happy with something, I'm your friend, I know when you're sad or happy, and I like to see you smiling, as I said once. I know you have some good reason to be happy, and I really don't care with the reason or if you will tell me today, but I just care about you going after your own happiness, because you really deserve it after all."

"Thanks for caring, Pete." - Myka said supporting her face to the glass, feeling the rain beat violently in the cold glass. Pete gave a quick look at Myka.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happen, I always be here as a friend, so… Anything, I'll be here, right?"

"Okay." - Myka looked at Pete with a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Oh, good news! We have arrived!"

"When we least expect it, something happens."

**xxx 3h later xxx**

"Who would imagine that a killer version of the fountain of youth exists?"

"Pete, we work in the most impossible place that exists."

"Uh... right."

They were in a restaurant, having lunch after they searched all the barber shops and beauty salons behind a pair of scissors which gave the look wanted to people who have their hair cut with the artifact, but a high price was paid: the life of any person on the planet. Myka was playing with her bracelet with a thoughtful expression, while Pete ate peanuts.

"Pete, I was thinking about what you told me in the car, when we were coming here." - This took the Pete's attention on the peanuts, making him look Myka.

"Since you are a good friend partner, you deserve to know."

"You're starting to scare me." - Myka laughed.

"Don't worry; I just want to tell something."

"Oh."

"I know you probably won't like it, but Helena and I are in a relationship."

"Wait, is a romantic relationship?" - Pete interrupted Myka.

"Yes, I know it seems a little difficult, especially after everything she did, but she is willing to change everything. And I'd be a little happier if you couldn't kill her, just because of her past actions." - Myka said apprehensively. Pete had a slightly shocked expression, something that Myka had predicted, but he didn't think that Helena was the reason.

"Mykes, although I still can't trust her, not after she have tried to destroy the world, I just hope you are really sure about this relationship, because I would actually kill her if she hurts you, or do something wrong with you. But since I'm a friend who cares about you, I'll try to do everything to accept it as the best way also not to kill her." - Pete paused, watching Myka's expression became more relieved.

"Otherwise, congratulations Mykes! I'm really happy on the other hand, know that you're trying to have a romantic relationship after what happened to Sam, or at least ... Oh, you know what? I'm really happy about that! "- Pete during speech made several expressions of joy, ending with a smile.

"I'm sorry for not telling before, I was afraid of my emotional. Perhaps I didn't want to admit my feeling for a woman."

"Therefore, the day I found you on the outside of the Warehouse, you didn't comment what had happened."

"Yes, exactly because of this. That moment I realized about this, and I needed a time to understand, but thanks for being there without knowing what was happening."

"If my sixth sense is right, you had kissed her, no? You really seemed to be a clash of feelings and emotions, not to mention the look you gave the HG when she left the warehouse, leaving."

"Your sixth sense is a little…"

"Guessed that strikes everything." - Pete interrupted doing Myka smile. Myka looked at the rain again.

"Hey, Mykes? I really don't have the slightest problem if you're with a woman or a man. The most important is that you're behind your happiness, just that.

At this time, the food arrived stopping briefly the conversation, while they set the table to make room, and shared the food, resuming the conversation soon after.

"Love isn't interested in what society thinks. Just be you that everything else will be alright in the end. Always have a person destined for you, but ensures that no one will come the way we want." - Myka listened attentively while she ate. Pete paused, taking a sip of soda before continuing.

"I guess this time of absence, you have been with her."

"Yes, as her will take time to return, we though to enjoy the days together."

"Sorry talk about this, but when you pretend to tell Artie? You know it won't please him." - Myka sighed deeply.

"Yes, we know this, but we haven't decided when. In fact, you aren't supposed to know, but like I said you deserved to know after all. I'm sure she will understand that."

"Thanks for telling me, and trust me."

They had finished eating, talking about everyday things, and what Pete had done during Myka's absence. The rain had stopped falling violently, and then they decided to eat dessert in a bakery that was near the restaurant. Pete chose a cake and Myka an apple crumble.

"You are sure you don't want a piece?"

"Pete, you're the fanatic for cakes and cookies, so, thanks, but I'm sure."

"No problems! Remain more for me!" - Pete said with a playful smile. The Farnsworth started to beep, making Pete stop the fork in the air and sigh.

"I'm sorry, but an artifact manifested in a town near there." - Artie said.

"How close is the town?" - Myka asked with a familiar expression to Artie.

"Something around 40 minutes, but the rain turned these 40 minutes in two hours." - Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"No remote possibility of pretending that this artifact doesn't manifested and sees another day?" - Pete said with a weary expression.

"No possibilities, is an artifact relatively dangerous."

"What would be?"

"The first edition of Metamorphosis by Frank Kafka."

"I suppose that metamorphoses people what they want."

"Almost this, but it's a method of torture that were used in many countries."

"Gotcha." - Pete hung back to eating, not wanting to leave no crumbs, before going back behind the wheel.

**xxx While this... xxx**

Helena heard someone ring the doorbell, thinking it was strange, since Myka not come up there because was a day of work. She was answering the door when she heard the doorbell again, thinking about the possibilities and concluded that she didn't know who it could be.

"Claudia?" - Helena said as the door opened, seeing Claud.

"Hey H.G. I was in the region, and decided to come by." - Helena made an expression of suspicion, while Claud entered, with a package in the bag causing Helena to maintain expression.

"Ah, the package. Right... As you are now in the 21st century, I thought to give you a little gift, just you don't feel so... outdated. " - Claud said taking the bag and handing it to Helena, as she took a look at the Hall.

Helena picked up the package, not recognizing the format, also slightly heavy feeling. She began to gently open the package, realizing that it was similar to a Myka's iPod.

"You expect me to be able to use it without burning?" - Helena said with a laugh.

"If you burn, it would be a small challenge to bring it back to life. But it's simpler to use than a computer. I put songs from several decades, especially the music of 30's, 40's and 50's, which I guess is what you like, but of course I put the latest songs."

"Thank you. But I think I need a little explanation."

"No problem, I have time and this is why I'm here" - Claud smiled.

**xxx 4 h later xxx**

Pete and Myka had returned to the warehouse with two artifacts and rain returned still violent. They stood in the hallway between the outside and inside, not wanting to soak the office.

"Pete, go home, you need urgently a good night's sleep. Your face is awful, and don't worry about the reports, I'll do." - Myka said worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Pete, I don't do this for some time, and you are entitled to a break, you made several missions without stopping to rest. So please, relax and enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks Myka." - Pete kissed her forehead, leaving the warehouse, going towards the car. Myka watched his silhouette until disappear in the rain, before re-entering with the artifacts.

Myka thought she was alone in the warehouse because it was already dark when they arrived, and usually there was no one, only there was when the mission was high profile, and how she would stay a long time, she taken the liberty of listening to music at a volume not highly recommended. She put the headphones, and took the purple gloves and the artifact, going to file them in their respective halls.

Myka just store the last artifact in its box neutralizer and began to sing softly the music she loved. As she turned to return to the office, she is spooked by seeing Helena in front of her, almost shouting.

"Helena! What are you doing here?" - Myka asked after the shock.

"I came to leave thanks to Claudia." - Myka did the familiar expression of estrangement.

"She gave me an ipod and was able to teach me how to use. And I thought that was a good idea thanks." - Helena smiled.

"So H.G. Wells is entering the 21st century." - Myka approached.

"You calling me H.G. Wells seems surrealist." - Helena give a slight kiss on Myka.- "And I can listen to your music here." - Helena said taking Myka's headphones. Myka was turning off the iPod.

"Claud only will return after the weekend, but just leave it in her desk; she'll see when she returns." - Myka said hugging Helena, starting the walk back the office.

"I expected to see it alone, not you here." - Helena said, then added, "But of course, it's also good to see you. And you sing very well." - Myka felt her face flush, wasn't used to people listening to her sing. Helena had expected this reaction, giving a laugh. They came to the office where Myka saved her stuff under Helena's observation.

"You don't want to spend the night in Leena's?"

"Although I love the idea, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Pete and Leena already know, and are just they there." - Helena made an expression of who didn't understand.

"Leena discovered because of my aura, and I told Pete, I thought he deserved to know after all, despite not trust you." - Myka said biting her lower lip.

"Myka, I don't care if you tell the world, I'm just worried about Arthur. He will certainly be a challenge when we tell him. I have no problem that your friend knowing, after all they are just wanting you to be happy."

"Still want to spend the night with me?" - Myka made a last attempt, even though Helena would accept.

"I think you already know the answer." - Helena smiled.

They went together to Leena's, where everyone was asleep, then took care not to make noise to wake anyone. They took a walk in the kitchen to steal some of the cookies and muffins in the morning, because both were hungry. Myka borrowed a set of clothes to Helena, with a laugh, remembering that the roles were reversed. Before she had been using borrowed clothes, was Helen who now wore. It was almost dawn when they start sleeping together, after they had talked about the day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, I got sick twice these days, but now I'm getting better enough to translate.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when will come next chapter, because as I have mentioned, I'm still a little sick. Anyway, I'll try to leave a chapter before travel during the Christmas and New Year.

And if I can't, Merry Christmas and happy new year to all :)


	13. Everybody Will Know

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>Before you start reading, I want to thanks each visitor, which added this story to followfavorite, or just read. I've never imagined that I would have so many visitors for this fic. So, Thanks!

If my grammar is hard to follow, I'm really sorry for that, I'm trying my best. I also accept some help with grammar, or suggestions/critique. If you think that I need correct something, or just want to suggest some adaptation, you are welcome. (tips about vocabulary are welcome too!)

I'm not very confident about my grammar, so I don't know if you can understand everything (with some difficulties) or superficially. I know that I'm better reading than writing, so if my grammar is annoying or hard to follow, I'm really sorry for that.

And thanks for all patience reading all these chapters with a ton of mistakes and with the delay.

There is another note in the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>The rain only stopped near dawn, which made Helena awake, noting the lack of the loud noise of the drops hitting the windows, also noticing an extra weight. She was slow to understand that Myka, Myka, who had curled up in Helena including placing one leg between the legs of Helena, who smiled at the scene.<p>

She placed a kiss in Myka's forehead, inhaling deeply the scent of her hair, before to unsaddle her, getting up from bed. She gave a look on the iPod's clock, stating that in soon Myka will wake for another work day. She also know that she couldn't back to sleep, so grabbed a sweatshirt borrowed of Myka, and headed to kitchen to enjoy a mug of tea. She learned that one mug of tea can be more comforting than anything else, is a unique moment for each mug. Upon reaching the kitchen, she found Pete eating a bowl of müsli*****.

"I didn't expect you here, H.G." – Pete said startling her.

"Hello Pete." – Helena said as she took the kettle, putting water on it. – "I came here after going to warehouse, to thanks Claud, but she wasn't there, but Myka yes." – Pete continued in silence, eating the müsli.

Pete finished his bowl, still remaining in the place, watching Helena separate a sachet of black tea and a mug, and put the kettle on stove.

"I think we need talk about some things, like..." – Pete started saying, but soon was interrupted by Helena.

"Pete, I never wanted or asked your forgiveness. My regrets are already marked in my soul strong enough to have no forgiveness, and make me feel guilty for the rest of my life. The least I expect from you is that you try, at least understand me, I don't expect your respect, your friendship, your trust, or anything else. Today I know that my mistake have hurt a lot…" – Helena paused, crossing her arms and leaned against the counter beside the stove.

"I know you still see me as a villain and threat, also imagine that you have anger or any negative emotion about me, but just keep in mind that I'm not going to hurt or betray her trust again. I know I should never have dared to betray her trust once, and I will always carry in my mind the guilty. The best I can do is try to give a reason for all you remember my good deeds than mine bad deeds." – Helena paused at the exact moment the kettle began to whistle. Pete continued watching Helena, as she put hot water in the mug, preparing the infusion of tea.

"Yes, I still see you as a reason to be angry. But you just take a small reason to me try not seeing you as villain or threat: your promise not to hurt Myka, because you now have a immense value to her, since you are part of her happiness, and has a long time since I've seen her that way. So the least I can do, beside try to understand you, is to thank and warn: don't go back." – Helena took a sip, enjoying the taste of tea, and prepared before to answer.

"I have no plan to go back. On the contrary, I intend to continue straight ahead"

Nobody heard Myka arriving, until her said.

"Continue straight ahead with what?"- Myka said scaring everyone, and breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing." – Pete said automatically, as he put the bowl in the sink.

"We were discussing some things about the warehouse." – Helena rapidly said, giving a complicit gaze to Pete, taking a long sip of tea. Myka made an expression of who though their reaction strange and slightly suspect, as if not understanding what had happened. She approached Helena, holding her, looking at Pete, who made a gesture showing that didn't care about kisses and any tender manifestation.

Myka gave a slightly kiss in Helena, tasting tea. Helena put the mug in the counter, holding Myka with her hands in Myka's hips.

"I'll leave the couple in love, e back to my room." – Pete said, leaving the kitchen, making both woman smiles.

"You woke early…" – Myka said after remaining in this position for moments.

"Yes, the lack of rain's noise woke me. I hope you haven't been waked when I got out of bed." – Helena said, looking the window, noticing that the rain was back.

"I woke because of your absence. I thought you were gone..." – Myka was biting her lower lip, also her voice was little altered, showing her fear of being abandoned.

"I'm sorry for giving that impression. I didn't want you to wake." – Helena gently touched Myka's face, as if consoling.

"It's still a little early…" – Helena agreed, looking at the hours on the kitchen's clock.

"And the rain is coming quietly, so I imagine you can get some more sleep." – Both have separated; Helena finished the rest of tea in a long slip, while Myka waits for her, leaning in the kitchen's door.

The rain didn't back violently, but was kind of rain that seems never end, and the more rain, more flooded the streets. Helena settled in bed, while Myka closed the curtains, so that none strong light dare to penetrate the room, and then she had settled after getting tangled up in Helena again, causing Helena to smile and engage with one arm. With her free hand, Helena had been stroking Myka's hair. Myka soon fell asleep, while Helena had been awake until she fell asleep with the torpor of sleep that came with Myka's calm breathing as well as the touch of Myka's soft skin.

**xxx 3 hours after xxx**

Myka woke with the alarm clock this time, but still feeling the human warmth of Helena, which makes her smile. They were almost glued to the body in the other, with the face in front of another, within a reasonable distance.

Helena hadn't awake yet, or at least, hadn't shown it, so Myka began around gently the traces of the serene face of Helena, who smiled as she felt the touch waking her, but Myka hadn't give time to Helena open her eyes because Myka was kissing her.

"Good morning darling." – Helena said smiling even more, completely awake, admiring the immense of Myka's green eyes.

"There is no better way of being wake." – Helena added, still feeling Myka's soft touch on her face. Myka took the hand, to lean on her elbows, letting her hair down covering her face, which made Helena put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I think it will be a good idea to go to porch to have breakfast." – Myka suggested, noticing a look of mild panic of Helena.

"Don't worry, Artie won't be here, he had to resolve some things with Mrs. Frederic." – Myka rapidly added, seeing a relieved look in Helena.

"Not counting Artie and Mrs. Frederic, there is only Claud, right?" – Myka nodded.

"Let's go." – Helena said before kiss Myka, then getting out of the bed, resting only Myka in bed, watching her with a shy smile.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want. I won't bother." – Myka said standing up, in order to advance some routine services, like get the iPod charger off of outlet. Helena opened Myka's wardrobe, finding some clothes to her size and liking, going to the bathroom. Soon after, it was Myka's turn.

A few minutes later, they were leaving the room. Perhaps coincidentally, Claud was also out of her room, meeting the couple, being surprised.

"I need to upgrade my operating system urgently, because I feel the absence of new information, or am I mistaken?" – Claud was still surprised, making the couple laugh.

"We intended to tell you now." – Myka said, looking at Helena, who just completed talks while take Myka's hands.

"So we're dating."

"I knew this day would come!" – Claud said cheerful, surprising both with her comment. – "Oh come on guys, has a fantastic dynamic between you both, and I say: is a beautiful couple! But I'm really happy for you both!" – Claud finished, then hugging them.

The three women went to the porch, where Pete and Leena were already. Helena looked to Pete, who was more worried with the cookies than anything else. Claud switched place with Helena, so she could stand by Myka. Despite fears of Helena, the breakfast went without problems, even talked and laughed as if it were just another typical day.

When they finished, they decided to go to the warehouse to begin another work day. Helena had volunteered to help Claud organize files, which was readily accepted, while Pete and Myka would be responsible for making the routine inspection of artifacts. Helena wanted to just go back to warehouse slowly, so it could help she adapt as had been long enough to she forget what was the routine. She also believed it would be easier to return to the missions, not to mention that she needed some activity to distract herself during the day, as she could see more Myka.

Helena liked Claud, not because of her knowledge about technology, but they share some similar pain. She believed that having a friendship with Claud could partially alleviate her pain, as well as her confidence wouldn't be totally restricted to Myka. It could also learn a bit about technology, one of her biggest difficulties in the modern world.

Claud always had difficulty to trust someone, because always had the feeling that she was left out most of time, as would be abandoned sooner or later, but Helena was part of her family, so she wouldn't have difficulty in trusting her, for knowing that the warehouse and its members were now her refuge, after her brother had accepted the job offer in Switzerland, she felt less lonely.

Helena and Claud had some similarities, even though they're completely from different times, which was another reason for friendship; Claud, when organizing files, exploited the situaton to show a thing or other about the changes in the system files that involved some tech gadgets. At first, Helena hadn't felt confident, but Claud nearby, was gaining confidence to, at least, handle those gadgets.

Meanwhile, Pete and Myka were checking the aisles, checking manifestations as well as update the registry of the artifacts in the system. They talked briefly about the conversation between Pete and Helena, although Pete has preferred to omit some details, because there was no need to comment. They continued the conversation talking about different things, as they always did.

**xxx 2 hours after xxx**

Helena had heard that Artie was back in the warehouse, and then decided to go after Myka. She found her in the Pete's cave, where they were playing billiards. Myka when saw Helena, stopped play, seeing in her eyes that she wanted to tell Artie.

"Artie returned to warehouse." – Helena said as Myka was close enough to a low conversation.

"You intend to tell him, no?" – Myka looked at the worried eyes of Helena, who nodded.

"You want me to go with you?" – Myka started biting her lower lip.

"It isn't necessary. I guess it will be better I do it alone. You're his favorite agent, and I don't want to shake it." – Myka made a worried expression, - "Don't worry darling, everything will be alright in the end. I believe that if we tell today, there is no need to hide our relationship, as well as into the future could be a reason for Artie mad. And it will be hard to hide our relationship here."

"Right… good luck." – Myka still biting her lower lip, slightly worried. She knows Artie wasn't a fan of Helena. As if to reassure, Helena kissed Myka, ignoring the presence of Pete. They separate, each going in one direction: Helena going to find Artie, and Myka returning to the game.

"She is going to tell, no?" – Pete asked, watching Myka's face.

"Yes…" – Myka seems be very worried; Pete noticed that, so hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry, everything will be okay, he may not like the relationship, but he will accept because this relationship is of his favorite agent. He have you in high value, and he will know that if he try to force Helena disappearing off the map or do something bad with Helena, you will be indirectly hurting, and he doesn't want that. He had problems enough with you, and won't like to once again have other problems." – Myka said nothing, just stood in the hug for a few moments. Helena quickly found that Artie was near Pete's cave. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to do it.

"Artie, I need talk with you." – Helena startled him. Artie made an expression similar of someone trying to guess the reason for the conversation, and what the conversation was. What Helena didn't expect was to hear Mrs. Frederic's voice.

"I think I would like to hear too." – Helena froze.

* * *

><p><strong>*müsli<strong> is also known as muesli. Müsli is the german word, and muesli is the English word. I'm more used with müsli, so this is why I used the german word (although I think that this is a known word for Americans, or I'm wrong?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry again for the delay, I got sick again, then Christmas came and I had to travel. Now I'm home, with this fucking brazilian summer (believe me, you don't want to know brazilian summer), but fine and hoping not be sick again, because it isn't fair (after all, I don't want be sick on vacations, and yes on school times. Vacations are supposed to be funny and great, and school is supposed to be hell. Right? So why I can't be sick when I really pray to get?).

I hope that your Christmas (or any other celebration of another religion that the names aren't coming to mind) was great, with family or at least with people loved.

Also, thanks to LOCISVU, who always send reviews. That makes all the difference in the world.

I think tomorrow or today I will bring another chapter; I refuse to end the year in the chapter 13.

Okay, it's better I stop of writing because I believe that many of you doesn't read these notes.

See ya!


	14. Everybody Knows,Everything Will Be Fine

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>I'll start to answers the reviews chapter by chapter :)<p>

Mrs Lalage, I prefer autumn or spring, because it's more fresh during the day. But in the summer here, the medium temperature is 90ºF, not to mention that every day it rains in the afternoon (and sometimes is really strong rains, which cause fear in anyone. You probably know of some episodes of serious landslide that happen here in Brazil.). And every american and european that did exchange in my school hated the summer, because is really heat, and insupportable for anyone.

And summer make me sick always (winter too, but I don't like cold because I suffer with frostbite in all my body, including my face, and this is really very painful.)

Thanks for review! (And thanks for the relief that you gave me saying I do a great job.)

* * *

><p>Helena had completely forgotten that Mrs. Frederic was with Artie. After the initial shock, she came to the conclusion that it didn't matter; her concern was the possible reactions of Artie. She saw an artifact in the aisle, and had an idea in case something goes wrong. Mrs. Frederic and Artie were watching her, waiting for some word.<p>

"I know you think I'm still a risk to humanity, so probably won't accept very well what I'm going to tell." – Helena sighed, seeing distrust in Artie's look, - "I know you estimate Myka, but she deserve to be happy. And she is with me."

"You're saying you are in a relationship?" – Mrs. Frederic asked, trying to understand Helena's words. Helena nodded.

"It's impossible! Myka wouldn't ever be with someone who almost killed all humanity! And you've made clear that you can't love anyone than your daughter, not to mention your fucking obsession with revenge Christina's death." – Artie's voice was quite changed, also his face. His posture was similar of someone really angry. Some tears streamed down Helena's face, due to memories of Christina, and for her pain still alive, despite her death have happened almost two centuries ago. Mrs. Frederic put her hand on Artie's arm, murmuring a few words to calm Artie as Helena put the idea into practice by going into the artifact, catching it.

"This book makes a person tell the truth. Don't worry, I'll return it and do the standard procedure as soon as I finish. But my truth is: I regret to have grown my obsession with revenge, I regret to have killed people, I regret having tried to kill the humanity, but none of this is reason for me to stop being human. I love a person, a woman who is Myka. I love her, and nothing will change that. You can hate me; you may find that I don't deserve this and neither it, but I'll continue to love her as she still loves me, because there is forgiveness. And I changed, I'm not the villain, and don't want to be the villain again. I already have enough punishment that doesn't will cease to exist." – Helena paused, feeling tears flow down her face.

"Fortunately, I woke in a modern world. I thought it wasn't a better world. But I was wrong; it was a different and better world. I greatly regret the death of my daughter, but that doesn't stop me from trying to be happy again, and I'm sure my daughter also wants me to be happy, wherever she's right now. And my happiness is tied to Myka now. I love her and nothing will change my feelings for her." – Helena paused, trying to control the tears, still holding the book tightly in a position as if she were desperate to prove her feelings.

Mrs. Frederic approached of Helena, gently removing the book from Helena's hands.

"I believe in you. The regents knew that something has changed in you throughout your life with Myka. Now we know what and why. I just ask that take care of Myka." – Mrs. Frederic put the artifact back to its place, doing the necessary procedures.

Artie had remained static in same place, not knowing how to react. He rubbed his thinning hair, sighing. He never imagined that Helena could change. He hoped that Helena was lying or it were just another of her evil plans, but the book proved that truth was coming out of her mouth. He just said one thing:

"Don't hurt her. You'll have serious problems if you hurt her." – Artie said leaving the aisle.

"H.G. Wells, I'm glad you're with Myka. Fortunately, the regents make no prohibition against relationships between agents. And welcome back." – Mrs. Frederic said leaving the aisle, but before turning in another aisle, she stopped and turned, - "Take care of Myka, and make her happy. Be happy too, you have too pain, and you deserve to live your life as you both wish after all." – And then disappeared from Helena's vision. Helena had been standing in same place, not knowing how to react after all.

Mrs. Frederic knew about the existence of Pete's cave, and something told her that she would Myka there. Her instinct was right.

"Agent Bering." – Pete and Myka were surprised by her appearance, breaking the hug, - "I would like to talk with you privately." – Pete looked both women, and left the cave, leaving both alone.

"H.G. Wells told me about the relationship. I'm not here to say something bad or declare that it's finished. Rather, I would like to thank in the name of the regents."

"But thanks for what? I didn't do anything but fall in love with a woman and my service routine."

"You made things more important than that. You taught her that the modern world is different. War and destruction still exist, but does almost five thousand years we fought against each other, but the modern world has its differences. And because of these differences, the possibility of a better world is open. You were the reason for Helena to have changed. The Regents knew that something was changing inside her, but not knew what. Now we know. Because you have changed her, you opened the chance of her be reinserted back to this world to be reminded again, but this time as an agent. That's why we want to thank."

"It was a love's consequence, not something I done for pleasure."

"Myka, love can change everything. Only cares about being happy, and help her forget her pain." – Myka looked away, nodding, while Mrs. Frederic disappeared in the confusion of aisles.

Pete gone to the office, see if Claud needed some help or if there was anything he could do. Helena decided to leave the warehouse to try to clear the mind, and bury the memories again. On her way, she bumped into Pete and Claud in the office. Claud tried to follow her, but Pete stopped her, signaling a time to give. Myka arranged the things of billiards, as well as put some sodas in the fridge, and then gone to the office, where she found both arranging all the paperwork around the office.

Pete realizing Myka's presence, signalize with head that she should go outside, while Claud continued to arranging the paperwork. Myka nodded, and headed toward outside, not knowing what to expect. Once there, she saw Helena sitting upright at the junction of the wall with the outer structure of the warehouse, with her head propped up and eyes closed.

She walked up to her, sitting beside her, watching her expression, also taking her hand, causing her to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" – Myka asked worried, since she had seen her eyes still red from crying. Helena just looked into Myka's eyes, and then rest her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes again. Myka thought about what had happened, but would respect Helena, so didn't dare ask. She just hugged her, feeling Helena's tears wetting her shirt.

"Shall I take you to Leena's?" – Myka felt that all the pain was because of Christina. She figured that Artie had mentioned this, and because of Helena's state, in a way not very positive.

"Only if you can stay with me." – Helena said after drying the tears from her face with her hand.

"Wait here, I'll be back." – Myka stood, turning back to inside. Helena returned to recline the head on the external structure, but this time looking at the desert landscape. She chatted briefly with Pete, as she picked up her things. There was no need for her to be there, her service was done.

She returned to outside, seeing Helena still in the same position, going up to her. Helena stood when she saw Myka in her front, then hugging her. Myka sank a hand on Helena's hair, caressing, as if she wanted to give comfort. Helena remained in that position until her could hold back the tears. They went to the car, going to Leena's.

Leena meet them at the entrance, but words weren't mentioned because there was no need since the auras reveal everything or almost everything. Helena was toward the living room, lying in one of the couches, while Myka gone to kitchen to make tea for two. She did know that Helena had the habit of drinking tea as a habit, but also as a form of comfort. Helena remained lying on the couch, waiting Myka back, but until that happened, she decided to let the thoughts go and come back, trying not to focus on any of them.

Myka appeared shortly with two mugs, making Helena sit on the couch to get a mug while Myka made a motion to take off the boots, to sit cross-legged on the couch. Neither of them dared to say something, just trying to enjoy every sip of tea calmly. Helena was the first to finish the tea, as usual, then placing the cup on the coffee table.

"Want to talk about your conversation with Artie and Mrs. Frederic?"

"How did you know about Mrs. Frederic?" – Helena had an interrogative expression, while Myka took the last sips of tea.

"She came to me after you've talked to them." – Myka put her empty mug next to Helena's mug. Helena laid her head on Myka's lap.

"Artie said about Christina… And I couldn't stop the memories in time…"

"He did it to break down you barriers, not to make you suffer. He knows how is lost someone." – Myka played with a few strands of hair from Helena.

"I knew he would do something like that, but not thought he would use my pain of Christina's lost."

"He knows the weakness of each one of us, although he doesn't like to use them. But you still was a villain in his vision, he thought you wasn't more humane after your acts against humanity. I believe he should have done this to force you tell the truth, although you used an artifact to prove it." – Myka saw the interrogative look of Helena, - "Pete told me that the system disparate a warning of disturb when you moved the artifact. Modern technology." – Myka said pulled out a small smile of Helena, smiling too.

Helena didn't said anything, only looked away, putting automatically a hand on the necklace with Christina's photo. Myka noticed the gesture, putting her hand above Helena's hand, closing around.

"Helena, the best you can do is trying not thinking about it or sharing the burden. The time can't do anything, as you already learned that. I respect your pain, because I also feel it when you're feeling, also I know what is lost someone close. And now, you have to give time to Artie assimilate that you're human, which have feelings, and aren't more a villain. That's all."

"Thank you." – Helena moved her hand, placing a kiss on Myka's hand. Myka smiled, - "And your conversation with Mrs. Frederic?"

"Unlike yours, was relatively quiet, don't worry." – Myka said, remembering the words of Mrs. Frederic. Yes, Myka would try to make her forget her pain, at least for a moment.

She released her hand, placing it at Helena's waist, while she kissed her. Helena returned the kiss, rising to almost sit on the couch. They just stopped for breath, leaning their forehead on the other. Myka stood up, pulling Helena together, going into her room.

Helena didn't know what Myka's plan was, but she trusts her.

Arriving at the door and opened it, Myka turned abruptly kissing Helena again, as she pulled her inside and closed the door with her foot. Her hand passed each curve of Helena's body, to remove her shirt. The heartbeats of both were already changed. Myka had no idea what she was doing rationally, but she were just following her instincts, as well as the reactions of Helena guided her. They fell together in bed, when to stumble. Helena tried to take the opportunity to roll and get over Myka, but Myka didn't allow.

"Let me take care of you. Please." – Myka begged at Helena's ears. Helena relaxed at Myka's request.

Myka started to kiss Helena's neck, while unbuttoning her bra. She looked at Helena taking her bra off, before kissing again down to Helena's breast, nibbling and kissing it as she felt Helena's breath change and the touch of her hand indicating that she wanted more. A smile came to Myka's mouth, which began to kiss the other breast, while unbuttoning Helena's pants. Helena slowly took off Myka's shirt. The contact was interrupted to Myka take off Helena's pant as well as she finish taking her shirt.

She returned to kiss the breasts, making a way to the abdomen making Helena's breath accelerate more as her heartbeat. Myka was for a few moments kissing and nibbling on sensitive areas of Helena, while her hands was walking through Helena's tights, increasingly threatening to get close to the already wet sex.

"Please, Myka…"

"Tell me what you want." – Myka said stopping her hands in Helena's underwear.

"I want you." – Myka was still standing with her hands stopped.

"This is too vast. Tell me exactly what you want." – Myka looked at Helena.

"I want you inside me." – Just then, Myka's hand started down the underwear, took it out.

Myka's hand started again walk through Helena's tights. Helena had begun to groan as Myka gave kisses in the thighs, getting close of Helena's sex already wet and excited. Helena was arching her back as the approach.

And then Myka began playing with Helena's clit, with the fingers, following the moans of Helena, who tried to drown, but without much success. She hoped that Leena didn't care if she was still there. But the fun didn't last long, because Myka soon put two fingers inside Helena, while kissing and nibbling returning to Helena's breasts, causing more and more. Helena had placed her hands on Myka's back, taking care not to hurt her, but still scratched it.

Helena's hip and Myka's hand found an accelerated rhythm as more and more, while Helena was moaning more and more loud, with her breathing very accelerated and with the first spasms, Myka didn't bother by continuing to walk her mouth, kissing each area of skin, also alternating nibbles at some places. Moans and small cries of pleasure echoed through the room, not caring if could hear in some other place in Leena's.

The rise of rapture of Helena was when Myka nibbled the area between the shoulder and neck, arching her back.

Helena swallowed hardly, trying to breathe too deeply. Myka waited a bit before take her fingers out of Helena, and suck them, after kissing Helena, and falling at her side, watching Helena, and her breasts rise and fall as breathing returned to normal. She also had begun to pace her fingers gently across Helena's abdomen, feeling the softness, and ignoring the scars. Helena turned her head, placing her hand on Myka's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

"Are you sure that you had never been with a woman?" – Myka laughed.

"I'm not an adventurer on sex." – Helena hoarse laugh, indicating that it has not fully recovered.

"You're kidding, right? You just have sex with a woman and thinking that isn't adventurous? Surely, you just take a walk on the wild side of life." – Myka smiled.

"One thing I know, I didn't know that someday I would do this walk. But I'm happy to have done, and I'll love to do again…" – Myka looked up smiling, and making Helena had a vision of the red back of Myka. Helena realized that there was actually scratched in some places. She passes her fingers delicately on the scratches.

"I'm sorry for the scratches, it wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry, I know that. Your luck is that I have no shirt open behind." – Myka said before kissing Helena.

"I love you… And thank you." – Helena involved Myka in a hug.

* * *

><p>And another chapter is here(I hope you liked)! I think that this chapter is the last of 2011 (I don't think that I can bring the next chapter before 2012 come), so I want to wish a great New Year's Eve for all, and an excellent 2012.<p>

I can say that 2011 wasn't exactly a good year for me, but also it isn't a bad year. I could say that 2011 was a roller coaster year of bad and good. I just wish some things hadn't happened, and others things had happened. I hope that your year was better than mine.

However, I only want to wish an excellent 2012 and I hope that we can talk more, right? :)

See ya!

P.S. Maybe next chapter will come Sunday ;)

P.S. And finally this version is getting close to original version! Thanks god! (Only 5 chapters left to translate!).


	15. Parents

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>A month had passed. Helena was already totally reintegrated into the warehouse, including realizing missions as needed. Also had gone to sleep every night in Myka's room, going to home only on occasions very sporadic. Artie showed greater acceptance of Helena as the days passed and new artifacts were stored.<p>

Pete diminished his anger for Helena, as he tried to understand her, trying to get closer to Helena. Claud developed her friendship with Helena, becoming an alternative anchor of reality and she could teach her to use some tech gadgets like the computer.

It's was a normal day of work, nothing exceptional, just inoffensive artifacts which manifested in nearby cities, and are assigned to Pete and Claud. Myka decided to go to Leena's in late afternoon, since there was no so much paperwork to be resolved. Helena decided to stay a little more training with the tesla, since Claud had made some changes which altered the way of shooting (also the power).

Myka arrived when the sun was setting. She entered listening to some familiar voices, going toward the living room. She didn't expect to find her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom? Dad? But what are you doing here?" – The tone of her voice was surprise. Myka didn't know whether happy or worried that they're there.

"Oh dear, you don't give any news two months." – Her mother stood up, going to hug the daughter, while her dad remained sitting on the couch.

"But you could have just phoned! The next time you come, at least let me know so I can't leave you waiting." – Myka said sitting in the chair that was almost beside the couch, while her mother sat on the couch again.

"We wanted to surprise you." – Her father said looking at Myka.

"How are you, dad?"

"I'm fine, but…"

"But you still little disappointed with my career." – He nodded.

"Until when we will have this conversation?" – Myka looked seriously her father, who didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for not giving news, I was occupied these months."

"But how you can be so occupied in a warehouse? If you were still on Secret Service, you would have much more service as well as an excellent career and opportunities. And your decision didn't please me." – Her father had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You always cared about yourself, but never cared if the choices of your daughter were what she wanted. I'm no longer a puppet for you to handle. And that conversation again, please not." – Myka knew that if they continued to have that conversation, they would fight at end.

"We don't need to have that conversation. But you like your job, no?" – Her mother asked not wanting to go into much detail, in order to change the subject.

"Yes, I like of my job, is something I enjoy to doing."

Her father moved on the couch, indicating discomfort with the conversation. Leena entered with a tray of drinks, which were readily accepted by her parents, while Myka looked out the windows, with a disappointed look.

She loved her parents, but if she didn't give news, it was because she knew that her father would feel disappointed or upset with some her personal decision. Enter the Secret Service was a way to provoke him as a way of trying to get rid of. She had become tired of always trying to please him.

"And you got a boyfriend? That Pete seems like a great candidate." – Myka knew her father wouldn't like the answer she almost gave automatically, despite having made an surprised expression.

"Mom, Pete will never be my boyfriend. And at the moment, I have no interest in any romantic relationship."

"But dear, you need to come over Sam. It isn't because he died that you have to be a saint."

"And we want grandkids soon. We won't live much longer. And soon, you will be old for that." – The father quickly amended; Myka didn't believe the conversation they were having.

"I'm not being a saint, if I was I would have exiled in some convent. I overcame the death of Sam, he could be missed, but I just have no interest. And dad, not this conversation again. Not because you want grandkids that I will have children. If I want, I'll have in some near future. But at the moment, I don't think about it."

"You don't want to have children because you want to provoke us, to be rebellious, since you no longer depend on us. No need to lie." – The father's voice was slightly altered.

"Okay, since you want the truth, I'll tell you. But don't expect it to be a truth that you will like to hear. Your daughter is in a relationship, yes. Why I didn't tell? Because isn't with a man. And yes with a woman, by the way, fantastic." – Her voice was provocative, - "You would like her, but as I know you have problem with this kind of thing, I decided not to tell you to save you. But you never want to be spared of the truth because you believe that truth is only yours and only your truth will prevail over the whole world." – Myka looked seriously her father while her mother just kept sipping her drink. She didn't care about homosexuality, but knew that her husband would lose control, so just waited.

Perhaps by destiny's coincidence, Helena entered in Leena's in the exact moment that the father lost the control.

"You dishonor this family! How dare you to this to us? Even worse, how can you be my daughter?" – Myka doesn't be scared; she was expecting this reaction, remaining in the same position. Her father stood up sharply during the speech, whose voice was very loud and furious.

He left the room violently stomping on the floor, really angry. He came face to face with a confused Helena in the hall.

"You are the dishonor of my daughter! How dare you to this with my daughter?" – He said aggressively, pausing for a moment in front of Helena, before leaving for outside. The mother soon came, trying to stay calm.

"Please, forgive my husband. You aren't guilty of anything." – Helena didn't understand anything of what was happening. Then the mother went out the outside, going behind her husband.

Helena didn't understand who these people were, but the woman's eyes have given a clue. He entered the room, finding Myka still sitting in his chair, looking out the window. He sat on the couch closest to the chair.

"Your parents?" – Myka nodded.

"You're a bit like your mother. Your eyes are the same." – Myka looked at Helena, who sat on the edge of the couch, getting closer.

"Your father might understand, maybe not. But he is your father anyways, and if he has the least love for you, he'll try to accept it as best he can. But don't create expectations, just give time."

"My father just has to understand that he doesn't rule more in my life, and I'm no longer his puppet to force me to be someone I'm not just to please him." – Myka stood up to sit next to Helena, who hugged her.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine, okay?" – Myka didn't answer, seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want children?" – Helena wasn't sure what was really listening.

"Sorry, could you repeat?"

"Do you want children?" – Myka looked into Helena's eyes.

"Of course, I know you never imagined being a mother, so I won't force you have a children just because I want." – Helena caressed Myka's face, realizing that something was different in her eyes, - "And I know I won't be able to have more children. I already knew the consequence of my surgery. So please, don't have one to please me or your parents, okay?" – Myka nodded, getting up, going to the kitchen. Helena watched her before following her.

"You are okay? You seem to be very absorbed." – Helena asked leaned in the doorway, with the arms crossed and with a worried look.

"Yes, just thinking about some things of the conversation with my parents." – Myka had prepared a bowl of müsli, and started to eat.

Both women hear the noise of the entrance door being opened and closed. Myka's mother appeared behind Helena, startling her a little. Helena had take a step back, giving space, and indicating that she would leave the two alone, but she was barred by the mother.

"I would like to talk with you two, if you have anything against it." – Helena looked Myka and then to the mother.

"Mom, if it's to talk about my father, I don't want."

"No, it isn't about your father." – Myka leaned against the counter, putting the bowl aside. Her mother gave a look to Helena, before look to Myka again.

"You know I never had big problems with your choices, but your father always had, so only give time, but either way, it isn't what I want to talk about. I'm really with your relationship, and I thank you." – She turned to Helena, who remained stopped in same place looking her, - "There hadn't be easier to her overcome Sam and get into a relationship again. Just don't hurt her. That would hurt me too."

"I don't intend to hurt her, I hurt once already, and I know how painful it was." – Helena gave a look to Myka, "My regret for this act to never to want to have the idea in mind. If I hurt her again, I will feel guiltier for the rest of my days, because I have broken a promise. And I'm not a woman who likes to break promises." – She looked at the mother. Myka kept her eyes on Helena during the speech, watching her carefully, leaving the memories of the moments of Helena being the villain back to her mind.

"I don't know you as I would like to know, as we don't know in the best way possible, but I hope one day we can meet. And I can tell you are a different woman. Well, it was just that. I'm going back to the hotel; my husband wants to return home tomorrow. And take care of my daughter." – The mother said looking at Helena, who nodded, then glanced at Myka.

"I'm sorry for the situation today." – Myka sighed.

"Don't worry, dear." – The mother gone to outside; Helena looked Myka, who was in the same position, biting her lower lip and with her head lowered.

Helen approached, giving a kiss, and then hugged her.

"Want to watch a movie and then sleep?" – Helena suggested, realizing that Myka was a little tense.

"Which movie?"

"And you dare to ask that question to a woman of last century?" – Both laughed.

"Never know when a possible miracle may have happened." – Myka smiling split going to the TV room. Helena passed quickly into the room to get a blanket to make them more comfortable.

Myka put a comedy either. Helena settled on the floor, leaning back on the couch while Myka gets along with television and DVD player, and then settles down next to Helena.

**xxx 1h30 after xxx**

"Darling? Let's go to bed?" – Helena was trying to wake Myka who felt asleep.

Myka opened her eyes slowly, seeing Helena's eyes. She was slow to understand that she had fallen asleep during the movie. She stirred, allowing Helena get out of the uncomfortable position. Myka stood up, turning off the TV and DVD player, while Helena tried to stand with the leg still slightly numb. Myka laughed, before binding an arm to Helena, helping her. They went to the bedroom, where they quickly fell asleep, because there was no need to leave anything neat, because the next day was off to both.

**xxx Next Day xxx**

Myka had turned in the bed, waking up when she realized the absence of Helena by her side. She felt a little disappointment, but when she saw a note on the bedside table, a smile came to her smile. There was a key along with the note.

_Good morning Darling,_

_I'm sorry for not being there the time you wake. But you'll be rewarded for that, I left the spare key to my house, and I wish you were at night to my house. I left some things for you in the drawer._

Myka returned to lay her head on the pillow, but this time in Helena's pillow, the scent of her still fresh. She smiled getting up from bed.

* * *

><p>I think the next chapter will surprise you a little. Maybe in my morning, I bring the next.<p>

I hope that your new year was great :)

See ya!


	16. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all for patience reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>In the drawer was a small box containing a scarf. Myka took it feeling the texture of the material, while with the free hand she read the note in the box.<p>

_Myka,_

_I want you cover your eyes with the scarf when you ring the ring bell tonight. I can't tell why. I can only say that it's a surprise._

Myka looked to the scarf, wondering why the need to cover her eyes. She laughed when she realized she was starting to get curious and anxious. She noticed a second box, this time was a bit heavier. Also she found another note. She opened the box finding a set of bath salts.

_I know you're still a little tense because of yesterday, this is just my little help to relax you. Enjoy it._

She smiled when she opened one of the bath salt, smelling the characteristic smell of Helena, finding out of where came the smell she liked. She didn't know what Helena intend to do, but for the preoccupation and dedication, something should be well planned and thought that Helena wanted her in the best way possible. She checked the drawer looking for more boxes, but found none, so she put the things back in the drawer, closing it.

It was a beautiful day of spring, the weather nice without forecast of changes, so she put a comfortable clothes, planning to read a book outside, since Claud and Pete would play video games as they always did. Sometimes she would play or watch them, but generally she preferred the company of a good book. She went to the bookcase, seeing one more book, _The Days of the Comet_*****. She ran her finger on the spine, realizing a post-it.

_I noticed that your collection of my books wasn't complete. And you had commented on one occasion which book you had no opportunity to read. I hope you enjoy this book as I did. Good reading._

She took the book of the bookcase, raising her fingers in the title, remembering the times when her father read the books of H.G. Wells in her childhood, as well as the moments she spent her free time looking for others books in the father's bookstore. She also remembered the moment she discovered that H.G. Wells was originally the mind of a 19th century woman, disguised by her brother. She left her room with the book, meeting with Pete.

"Good morning Mykes! Apparently, you woke good humored."

"How did you notice?" – Myka knew that Pete know her well enough to know if she was happy or not. But sometimes, he surprised her.

"You're smiling as silly." – Pete smiled while Myka laughed.

"Needless to say the reason, huh?"

"Spare me of the sordid details." – Pete said making a disgusted expression for fun, making Myka laugh.

"Hey, do you want to play video game?" – Pete asked turning on his heel, facing to Myka.

"I'd love to, but it gets to the next time." – Myka showed the book.

"No problems." – Myka watched Pete down the stairs excited, going after him.

She went to the porch getting some things to eat and drink, and then going to settle in the shadow of the big oak in the garden. Before opening the book, she analyzed the book, feeling the height, the texture of the cover. It was a ritual for Myka, as if she knew the book she could remember better afterwards, despite her photographic memory.

After a few minutes, she opened the book, finding the signature of Helena and the date. She was surprise to discover that the book was the first original edition in perfect condition. But this discovery only served to strengthen the emotional value of the book.

**xxx 3 hours after xxx**

"Myka?" – Leena was approaching of the oak. Myka hadn't noticed her approach, so she scared.

"Sorry for scare you and interrupt, but Helena asked to remind you if you are distracted with the book." – Myka smiled, thinking about everything that Helena had done; she really was distracted with the book.

"No problems, and thanks. How much time passed?"

"Three hours." – Leena walked away.

Myka marked mentally the page that she had stopped refusing to do any act that could violate the integrity of the book. She stood up taking all things, going into inside. She passed through the kitchen, leaving the plate and glass, to ascend to the room. Passing through the TV room, she stopped for a few minutes to see the game situation. Claud was winning, but if she knew Pete this was part of his strategy.

She entered in her room, locking the door. She put the book back to the place where it was before, raising her fingers by the spine again. Prepared the bathtub with bath salts, and while waiting for water to fill the bathtub, went to her closet, to separate the clothes to wear at night. She turned off the water when she realized the full bathtub, entering it.

**xxx 2 hours after xxx**

Myka rang the door bell, taking the scarf and then covering her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Cover her eyes was a demonstration that she trust Helena to guide her inside the house. Helena quickly answers the door, smiling to see that Myka followed her instructions. He gave a kiss, taking her hand afterwards.

"The surprise will be revealed later, the scarf is only to prevent." – Helena said while she guided Myka to the garden, giving necessary warns in the way.

"It's my impression or you're planning this for a long time?" – Myka realized that she was in the garden.

"It isn't your impression." – Helena stopped in the front of the kiosk, taking gently the scarf of Myka.

In the kiosk had a table set, illuminated with candles. Myka looked at Helena.

"This is a meeting? We have passed that stage." – Helena laughed.

"It may be considered a meeting, but later you will understand." – Helena picks up the wine and served two glasses, while Myka sat.

"Also, it may be considered as a thank you." – Helena has sat.

"Thanks? You know that there is no need for it."

"There may not be, but I feel it's necessary after all. Of course I have thanked you before, but I can still continue, right? I hope you enjoyed the book." – Helena had begun to serve as Myka took a sip of wine.

"Thanks for the book; I imagine it isn't easy to separate an author of the first edition. It's an excellent book, by the way." – A smile was on Helena's lips. Myka was serving herself.

"It wasn't so hard, because I won't be very separate of the book."

They started to eat, exchanging glances, also talked about some usual things. Helena gently rested her hand on Myka's hand.

"What I'm going to talk may be a little cliché, but every time I think I can't love you more, I love. I must be very lucky to have found someone like you. And who would say that I find in a different century from mine?"

"If you had been lucky, I had what then? I never imagined that I could be in love again, or at least to have some intimate relationship. And here I'm. I don't care if you're from some different century, you're a fantastic, smart and beautiful woman, and I would continue trying to move heaven and worlds to continue waking up beside you, day after day." – Helena was smiling.

"Overall, I'm a lucky woman."

"No, you're my girlfriend lucky." – Helena laughed.

They finished eating, exchanging caresses with their hands. Helena stood up, taking the scarf of Myka again, waiting her to stand up.

"Now, it's the official surprise of night. The dinner was only a preparation." – Myka was biting her lower lip, feeling her heartbeat accelerate, not knowing why.

"I only speak in surprises, and you get nervous?" – Helena noticed.

"Yes. I'm not a fan of surprises, but for your dedication, should be a nice surprise." – Helena gently placed the scarf again in Myka.

"Trust me."

"I trust, or you think I let anyone to cover my eyes?" – Helena laughed. Again she guided Myka inside the house, this time taking her to upstairs. Myka noticed this, and started to wonder what the surprise was, since she couldn't imagine why Helena was leading her to upper floor.

Soon Myka was feeling a gently breeze on her face. She was a balcony she didn't know. In fact, only knew the Helena's room. She felt Helena's hand in her waist, to the feel the wood which borders the balcony, in contact with her abdomen.

Helena took her hands, slowly taking out the scarf. Myka was right about being in a balcony, but her vision prevented her from making any comment. On the lawn had several candles access. But the candles formed the shape of letters, which Myka took a while to understand, but when she understood, looked surprised to Helena, who was holding a ring.

"Do you want to be a Bering-Wells?" – Helena leaned against the wood which borders the balcony, looking into Myka's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, I have a "bad news", tomorrow I'm going to travel, and where I'm going to doesn't have a good internet signal, but I'll try to post the next chapter. But think on the positive side: as I won't have anything to do, that means it's possible I back with the 3 remaining chapters translated! And I don't know when I'll be back.

And sorry for saying that, but the next chapter has a… how I can say?..."surprise" (remember that not all surprises are good…).

Don't worry. Everything will be fine.


	17. Something Bad

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>I tried to post when I was travelling, but after tons of tentative, I decided to post when I back home. And now I'm home :D<p>

But, as I said, I could translate, but only this chapter.

I don't know how many chapters this fic are going to have, I'm just writing while the ideas keep coming, but I don't expect that this fic will pass of 40 chapters.

Maybe in a near future I will rewrite the story, putting more things. I don't know yet. What do you think?

* * *

><p>Myka still kept the surprised expression, while Helena looked her.<p>

"You're starting to make me a little nervous."- Helena said making Myka laugh and look again to the candles.

"And do you think will be a request like this that will make me break up with you?"

"So, it would be a yes?" – Myka nodded, looking again at Helena, extending her hand. Helena put the ring with a big smile on the face, and then she embraced Myka, kissing her in the air.

When they stopped the kiss, Helena took her to her room. Her room had a ice bucket with champagne, and some bowls of fruits, such as strawberries.

"You're going to let me spoiled."

"I don't care, I will to treat you as you deserve."- Helena opened the champagne, offering a glass to Myka, serving her.

"What would have happened if I had rejected?"

"I would have been sad or disappointed, but you would have some reason to reject, and I would try to understand it. And probably, we would get drunk with champagne, ending the night with sex. Frankly, many things could have happened." – Helena took a slip, putting the champagne back in the bucket.

"So you really think that there was that possibility?" – Helena nodded, - "There was no reason for it, I would accept anyway…".

"People can surprise us even when we think won't."- Myka approached the strawberries' bowl, picking one of them.

"Thanks for the treats" – Myka was eating the strawberry provocatively, drawing total attention of Helena, who approached of Myka, eating the rest of strawberry, as she opened the zipper of Myka's dress, taking it out then. Myka's intention was been fully realized.

She didn't want Helena thinking about the thousands of "if". She would have accepted the request anyways; She knew that Helena was the only person who really felt passionate about. Sam may have been a good romance, but he was nothing compared with Helena. Probably she never would have accepted the request if it came from Sam, because never had imagined them living together for the rest of life. She always considered Sam as backup, since he was, under the law, married. But with Helena, she imagined in her side for rest of life. She felt complete with her, and only that mattered.

"No one taught you that shouldn't play with food?" – Helena said pushing Myka in the bed. The sonorous laugher of Myka echoed in the room.

**xxx While this xxx**

"Where is Myka? I haven't seen her since morning."- Pete asked worried, because usually Myka warned when she was to disappear or leave. The memories of the day when Myka left the warehouse back to his mind.

"Champion, she has romantic life, remember?" – Claud still not forgives Pete for his strategy in the video game.

"Oh."

Claud knew about the Helena's plan with Myka, even because she had helped in some aspects. Pete didn't bother about Myka be dating, just worried about she suddenly leave of warehouse again. In fact, he has a sister, but as an older brother, he never could be the "little brother", and with Myka, he felt as little brother. Pete noticed that Claud had a smile on her face.

"Why are you with that sociopath smile?"

"You'll understand soon."

"If it has some relation with the video game, accept your loss. Living and learning." – Claud laughed.

"I guarantee that doesn't have any relation, but I'll have my revenge."

**xxx Next Day xxx**

Myka woke sore but happy. She was sore because of the night, Helena really abused of her good shape. She was happy because of yesterday. She saw the hours, realizing she was late for one more work day. She sighed before stand up looking at Helena, who was deeply sleeping. She tried to sit in the bed, without waking Helena. She stretched, looking at the hours again.

Sometimes, she hated to have to work, just to have to stay away from Helena. Her presence was something that intoxicates, every day that passed; she thought it would be difficult to leave Helena. Again, Helena completes her. And it felt good. She closed the eyes for a few seconds.

"It's still early, darling." – Helena said with her eyes still closed, moving in the bed. Myka was startled; she had no idea that she woke Helena.

"I have to work." – Myka sighed again, she didn't want to work, she wanted to continue in the bed with Helena, who opened the eyes. Helena approached of Myka, placing kisses on her shoulder.

"You don't have to work. Artie gave day off for everybody. He's going to solve some problems, and any artifacts manifested."- Helena continued to place kisses in Myka's shoulder.

"This isn't some of your work, no?"

"No, darling. If it were, I wouldn't let you wake. I would have simply hidden the clock, since you usually wake this time, when you're late." – Myka laughed. Helena back to lie down in the bed, stretching.

"It's still early, darling. And a little ago we went sleep." – Myka looked at Helena, before to lie down in her side.

"And I'm still sore." – Helena laughed, hugging Myka, who releases a slight groan.

"I told you not to play with food." – Myka laughed.

"I love you, and I'll keep playing with food."

"I love you too." – Helena placed a kiss on Myka's forehead, closing her eyes again.

**xxx Some Hours after xxx**

It was early afternoon. Myka and Helena had awake was little time ago, hungry, so they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Helena was cooking something quick; just to hold the stomach until night. Myka was sitting on the stool at the counter, observing Helena moving inside kitchen.

"I envy your ability to cook."

"Darling, in my time, woman was obligated to cook very well. I just had to learn." – Helena said serving Myka.

"Yes, but you can cook."

"Believe me, I was like you. My mother always told me I was hopeless as a housewife in the 19th century." – Helena smiled at the memory of her mother.

"I can't imagine it."

"You've managed to cook. Your problem is to have people who don't trust you in kitchen. It was my problem too. But after persistence, you create a relation with food. For some it's easy, for other it's hard." – Myka paid attention while eating.

"Probably, but thanks for trusting me."

"I'll be always here for anything."

**xxx At night xxx**

Myka was returning to Leena's, Helena would still in her house, to arrange everything. It was quite late, but Myka wanted to return to Leena's, not to let anyone else worried. She imagined that Pete should have been quite worried. She knew that the memory of her exit of the warehouse was still fresh in his mind.

She had put any CD to play, her good humor reflected her willingness to listen to music. But putting songs to play was her fatal mistake of the day. She was enough distracted to the point of not having noticed a car coming in her direction, with the headlights turned off and in a high speed.

The scene was quick; Myka realized at the last second the car and tried to turn the car without success. The car had hit on the side of the car, causing her car catapults over the car, and then overturned on the road.

Her last memories were the sensations of blood streaming down her face, and severe pain in some body's parts. She felt her body pressed but couldn't move her neck, probably because was stuck for some reason. She heard her phone ringing somewhere, but didn't know where. Only saw bits of twisted metal, broken glass all around. She felt tears running down, burning his face.

She began to hear voices, but couldn't understand what they were talking about. Just shut her eyes, wishing it were a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm sorry for this end. But something bad had to happen in some moment, right?<p>

The next chapter was one I most liked writing. I don't know why exactly. Of course, the next isn't the only one which liked have written of all chapters.

See ya :)


	18. New Opportunity

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>I forgot of answer reviews, but okay, I can answer now:<p>

LOCISVU, I always imagined Myka's father as an ass, I don't know exactly why, but I believe that the way Myka spoke about her father in some episodes make me think that her father was really an ass. There is another note to you at end of the chapter ;)

* * *

><p>Claud turned off the cell phone with a worried expression. Pete who was around, soon realized that the situation wasn't really good, if Claud was making that face, it was because the situation was really bad. Even more than the conversation she had on the cell phone wasn't enlightening, Pete had been more worried. Claud kept in the same position with the cell phone in her hand, with the same expression as if trying to assimilate everything.<p>

"Claud, what happened?" - Pete approached Claud.

"There was an accident…"

"Accident? How so?" - Pete started to be despair.

"Myka's car was hit…"

"Claud, Will you please just tell us everything?" - Pete didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of the sentence, because he began to have the feeling that something bad had happened.

"Myka's car was hit, and she's in hospital for surgery, but it's unknown if she will wake up because of damage." - Claud said feeling tears defy her will, as she saw Pete getting desperate.

"And Helena? She was also in the accident?" - Claud made negative movement with her head, letting the tears flow down her face. She knew she was who would tell Helena about Myka, and she didn't want to tell. Pete realized this through his feelings, something that indicates that Claud was in a difficult situation.

"Claud? Do you want I tell Helena? - Pete asked, hugging Claud. He might not be very close to Claud, but felt the need to comfort Claud. He felt his shirt getting wet as Claud cried.

"I must tell her. I know how she will react after all she did yesterday… She'll be desperate."

"After all she did yesterday?"

"She asked Myka in marriage, Pete. Myka was out all day yesterday because of it. So Helena will be desperate. And I'm the closest person to her, except Myka." - Claud walked away, wiping the tears with the palms of the hand, while Pete was an expression of shock.

Claud walked away, opening the cell phone to dial Helena's number. She entered her room, before dialing the number. While listening to the ringing line, she shut the door, leaning on it and slipping.

"Helena? Sorry for calling at this hour…" - Claud felt the tears coming back to defy her will.

"No Helena… She didn't get here…" - Helena was already beginning to show signs of nervousness on the other side of the line.

"Helena, sit please. What I'm going to say isn't a good thing..."

"Myka suffered an accident. Her car was hit. She was taken to hospital and entered in surgery, but the doctors..." - Claud stopped when she heard the first pain's cry of Helena.

Claud rested her head in hand free while was listening Helena desperate on the other side of the line.

"Helena, please, listen me. Myka is apparently in coma, there is still hope that she wakes up, but she can't wake." - Claud stopped as soon as she heard Helena fade away into a hysterical fit of crying.

Helena couldn't stand to lose someone so close, even if that someone was Myka. It was enough the loss of Christina, by the way, never surpassed. Claud doubly felt bad about having to tell Helena about Myka, and by knowing the pain that Helena was trying to get rid or at least lessen. Helena's past could vanish from the mind, but needing only a spark to all the pain come together at the time, torturing her.

Myka's presence was one of the factors that prevented the existence of a spark for these pains, but any thought about Myka die or abandon her became the spark. And this time, that's what happened.

"Helena, if you want, I'll get you there and go to the hospital. It's the best we can do right now." - Claud suggests when she realized that Helena's cry had dropped a little.

"I know it's difficult, especially after all you did, but it's neither your fault nor Myka, but of the car that hit her. Don't be blaming yourself for this, you couldn't predict."

"Soon, I'll be there, right?" - Claud stood up, turning off her cell phone, leaving the room.

Pete was standing the door worried about the conversation. Claud took the car keys, accompanied by Pete.

**xxx One hour after xxx**

Helena, Pete and Claud entered the hospital, hoping to find people in the same situation, desperate to have any positive news, or at least, a last spark of hope to cling strongly. Not many people in the waiting room, even as the visiting time was over for many hours, were only those who were admitted to little or even those who were allowed to visit the ICU outside the visiting hours.

Helena was a little calmer, despite a few tears rolling down her face and be supported by Claud when necessary. Pete had gone to the information desk, wanting an update on Myka.

Pete was redirected to the doctor responsible for Myka's case, having a long conversation, what worried Helena and Claud, mainly because of Pete's facial expressions, signaling that not much good news was to come. Pete seemed preoccupied as he approached the two women who tried to prepare for what was coming.

"The surgery was excellent, but for some reason Myka isn't waking, and doctors are conducting tests to determine the level of coma and if there was a sequel." - Pete seemed to be carrying a large bundle to say.

"And… if she wakes?" - Helena asked worried.

"She'll need lots of patience, apparently when the car overturned, a piece of glass caused a lesion in her left arm, and only know the true extent of the injury when she wakes." - Helena looked at the outside of the hospital, wanting to be strong at that time, but knew she couldn't be.

She felt guilty for not trying convincing Myka to stay, because it was fairly late, but Myka said she needed to come back. So many "ifs" were at the head of Helena. So many different ways to end the day. Helena tried to clear the mind, but without success.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, right?" - Claud realized that Helena was blaming herself.

"I wonder what might have happened if something else had happened. If I had gone with her, if I had convinced her to stay… If any action had been different…" - Claud hugged Helena in an attempt to console. The scene was, to the look of an unknown, slightly different scene: a younger woman trying to comfort an older.

Pete, who was so far standing up, crouched in front of Helena, releasing a long sigh.

"Helena, one thing I learned in Marine was: sometimes, actions can happen without you having a chance to stop. I lost friend on the battlefield for failure, for nervousness, for anything that would allow them to be hit or be injured. I always thought that if I had done something different, something different would happen. But reality doesn't work that way… You know that you can't change the past, for your experience. What we have to do is accept it, or try even it hurts, and try to live in the present." - Pete said with slight pauses during speech.

"If I had not been released, nothing of this would have happened. You would be well. How can that not be my fault?" - Helena returned her gaze to Pete.

"It isn't your fault, because you hadn't the option of choose if you would be released or not, you were introduced in this world. We would be fine, but Myka wouldn't be happy, wouldn't learn how to trust anyone that wasn't me. Claud wouldn't have someone that understands some parts of her pain. I wouldn't be the only person to be worried with Myka. You would still be that person wanting revenge of your daughter's death. Artie would still think that you were a villain. Also, the Regents." - Pete stood up, sitting in the empty chair next to Helena.

"You had several opportunities which many people could kill them for the chance of have those opportunities. You have changed more than we expected, you see, you were the villain who wanted to destroy the world. And today? You are someone's happiness, you're a hero. And you brought security to many towns. So don't blame yourself, all of us here have our part of blame, however it doesn't appear. There is no innocent person."

"All we ever want to change the past, but we know that the past is past and all that is past still in past. We mustn't think about the future, we just try to live the present as best we can. That's life: the days go by, choices, actions and mistakes are made, moments are lived, opportunities seized and thrown outs, and the marks are in the past." - Claud said, remembering the period she had been in a psychiatric hospital.

"I as an author, I should know that the only reality that we can totally manipulate is the reality of words, but still, I can't avoid to have an occasional thought about having a minimal ability to change a past event." - Helena realized the approach of the doctor who Pete talked moments before.

"Sorry for interrupt your conversation, but I came to warn that you all are allowed to visit Myka. I only will ask that you warn the UCI's nurse, because of protocols." - The doctor turned to leave them alone, but was interrupted by Helena.

"How's her state?"

"Her coma is moderate, responds to some stimulus, indicating that she may wake. Excuse me, I need to meet an emergency." - The doctor walked away, vanishing into some of thousands doors of the hospital, leaving them.

Helena stood up, being followed by two others, going to the ICU area. No words were spoken in the way, just looks were exchanged. They just talked briefly with the nurse, about the protocols of visits and rules.

Helena didn't know what to expect, never had been in this situation. She was terrified, desperate, and afraid. Doesn't know if she would see her smile again, to hear her laughter, or even to kiss her again. She still felt guilty, had always had the feeling that it's enough to have someone close to her that a blow of fate would be given by life. They were going so well. The same thought was going through the mind of Helena.

_Why it had to happen in the day that was supposed to be one of the happiest?_

Claud laid a hand on Helena's shoulder, again, trying to comfort her. Helena has returned to cry, couldn't stop the thoughts away from her mind. Pete simply followed the slow pace of Helena as they approached Myka's room.

The room wasn't one of those which only the door had a small view, but those which the door had a reasonable size windows. Helena stopped in front of this window, letting the tears roll. Myka was with some areas of the face slightly injured due to car window. Also, had bandages on her arms and neck, due to bruises and surgery to remove fragments of glass.

Helena took the courage to enter the room, approaching Myka, watching her. She seemed asleep, but Helena knew she wasn't. She raised her hand stopping it near Myka's face, before looking at Claud and Pete, who just made a positive sign. She began running her finger gently by the contour of the face, avoiding the areas that were slightly injured. Meanwhile Claud put a chair next to Helena. Pete sat on the sofa, resting his face in his hand, but still looking Myka.

Helena's control was short lived. She collapsed in the chair, resting her head on the bed, in a compulsive cry. The pain that raged in her heart was a pain that wouldn't wish on any enemy. It was a lacerating pain that hurt even to the soul. She couldn't live without Myka around, couldn't imagine grabbing a last spark of hope. She needed to feel the presence, something that she doesn't felt there.

**xxx One Week after xxx**

A week went by dragging; every day seemed one month for Helena who didn't give up of daily pass the hours in the ICU, hoping Myka wakes. Artie and Mrs. Frederic appeared in one of the days, just to give a little moral support. Claud and Pete took turns on visits, but sometimes Helena spent a period alone.

In Helena's vision, the time seemed to be frozen, the people walked back and forth, the machine made the same noise standard, the minutes seemed never walk, the second seemed to have been lost, and the hours seemed to have gone travel. The outside world was still walking, but the inner world had stopped completely for Helena.

Each day that passed only increased the despair of Helena. Each day seemed to say _I'm sorry, but she won't return._ Also, the same incessant and annoying noise of the machines bothered Helena. Every time she sat in the chair or sofa, it was another improvement to despair. That whole ambient made Helena want to scream in pain.

It was on the 7th day. Helena was reaching the limit of her despair, could no longer endure the anguish that the situation gave her. She sat in her chair, looking Myka, wishing she opened her eyes or at least those machines just did a different whistle. Something that could set fire to the spark of hope remained. Her routine was just sitting in the chair, hoping that something different happened. This time she decided to change. She took with both hands, Myka's hand.

"Darling... please, don't make this to me….Don't leave me, don't leave me alone again in this world. It was hard to regain your confidence. It's hard to live with the loss of my daughter. I don't want to live with the loss of my bride too. I don't want to lose the person that is reason I live." - Helena paused, watching the machines, realizing that nothing had changed; Myka's hand still lifeless.

"It seems strange to talk to someone who supposedly doesn't react to the external ambient, but I no longer know if I have strength to continue to see you in this situation. I can no longer sleep at night, so lacking that you do. The house seems dead without your laughter, without your smell. I can't get up day after day without you near. As I can't imagine living without you, I wish I could but I can't because I love you. And I don't want to lose you…" - Helena had already shifted to Myka's face, not realizing that one of the panels there was slight change.

"We have so many things to do. So many things to live. Don't stop now, please. Don't stop for us. We haven't made so many plans, have many plans combined, so many ideas to live. I can only imagine the future with you. I can't imagine myself anywhere else. All I ask is please, give me a sign that you want to continue waking in my side every day, so I can continue to feed my hope. So I can continue to have hope. Please." - Myka's hand made a slight squeeze on Helena's hand; she didn't know whether it had been impression or real. And again, she felt the same slight squeeze. Helena's first reaction was to call the nurses.

Helena was removed from the room while the nurses did tests to determine if Myka was really showing change in the frame. Helena began to walk back and forth in front of the view, which was closed with curtains. Soon a doctor came into the room. Helena felt her heart racing as anxiety grew by necessity of some response. The doctor left the room a few minutes later.

"She woke?" - Helena couldn't contain in the face of anxiety.

"Fortunately, she woke, but she has some difficulties to move her arm. And she's asking for you." - Helena smiled, and couldn't contain herself again to hug the doctor. By separating, she thanks then entered the room, but stopped at the door.

Myka was slightly confused, feeling some pain in her arm, due to scarring and injury. All the nurses when they saw Helena moved away, leaving the room.

"What happened?" - Myka asked in a voice slightly dry.

"You really remember nothing?" - Helena asked worried.

"With all details no, I remember of the accident, but since then I have no memory until I hear your voice again." - Helena sat in the chair again, holding Myka's hand, caressing.

"You've been in coma for a week. You went into a coma after the hit." - Myka made a worried expression.

"I'm sorry. I imagine you have been, at least, worried." - Myka bit her lower lip.

"Just worried?" - Helena laughed, - "I was almost exploding of despair and anguish. I thought…" - Helena's voice died just thinking about the possibility of Myka didn't wake.

"Hey, that's okay. I'm back. And thank you for not giving up on me so easily."

"I won't give up so easy, especially when you are my bride."

**xxx Some days after xxx**

Myka had already been discharged, although she still had some difficulties with her left arm, then she will appear in the hospital some days to perfume physical therapy. Helena and Myka agreed to rest at Helena's home, a quieter place than Leena's. The first thing Myka tried to do when arriving at Helena's home was taking a bath. Myka wanted to have a decent bath. Helena decided to stay in the bedroom for any needs.

She picked a book to read, while also paying attention to noises coming from the bathroom. In the beginning was going well, but soon began to hear noises of frustration. Helena stood up, sighing, putting the book back to its place, then going to the bathroom. She noticed Myka fighting to washing her hair, so she took off her shoes, not caring about clothes, opening the shower door, startling Myka.

"Need some help?" - Myka sighed, motioning negative with her head. Helena knew it wasn't true, stepping into the shower with clothes.

"Your clothes…" - Helena interrupted Myka.

"Don't worry darling." - Helena took the bottle of shampoo, - "Don't be afraid to ask for help, right?"

"I'm sorry." - Myka hugged Helena, starting to cry.

"There's no need to apologize. All this isn't your fault. We all have our limitations, or you think that my scars haven't bothered sometimes? Don't be afraid to ask for help, I'm always here to help you."

"I was afraid to ask for help. I don't want to feel frustrated in not getting to bathe alone. And I'm afraid of being dependent on you in some situations." - Myka already controlled a little her tears, although there were some tears defying gravity.

"Darling, I said that I'm always here for anything you need. You aren't perfect. As I said, we all have our limitations." - Helena broke the hug, taking Myka's face with her hand, - "And honestly? I don't care if I have to always help you. I'm your bride; this is part of the package." - A smile came to Myka's lip.

"Now, let me help you." - Myka nodded turning to Helena could soaping her hair.

After having carefully washed Myka's hair, Helena kissed Myka before going out of the shower, but was interrupted by Myka.

"Please stay." - Myka already took Helena's clothes off. Helena pulled Myka for a kiss.

"Are you wanting what I'm thinking?" - Myka laughed with Helena's comment.

"Yes, I miss you."

* * *

><p>Okay, this was a chapter that I liked to write, but certainly was not a chapter that I liked to translate (I hate my Word, sometimes it corrects to portuguese, but this chapter it really was correcting everything possible to portuguese.)<p>

LOCISVU, I couldn't let Myka die. Not in this fic. Maybe in another fic I could let her die. I promise that I'm not going to let Myka die, okay? ;)

See ya!


	19. Memories

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>LOCISVU, I think it's normal we want (at least once in a lifetime) that the hero survive. I really thought seriously about kill Myka. But then the fic would get out of the line I was thinking for it. So, I decided in a last moment keep Myka alive, and use this idea of kill in another fic or maybe in a one shot. I have so many ideas for this couple…<p>

Mrs Lalage, I tried to do the last chapter intense as possible. I like to work with feelings, thoughts, and so on (I think that probably it's obvious for who reads my personal texts and maybe for who read this fic.)

* * *

><p>Well, I'm really being good, because yesterday(January 17th) was my birthday (and as always, I don't received congratulations from all my friends, but that's okay, some warned that they may not be able to congratulate me. But also, a birthday in the middle of the vacation is supposed to few people remember it. And I'm very accustomed with that.)<p>

**So, I really would love some reviews as gift. **

Of course, I only translated this chapter yesterday because I was without phone and internet, I was really bored, and I decided to use my free time to translate :)

If my internet was back yesterday, I would have posted yesterday, but only returned now.

* * *

><p>Helena was the first to wake; she had become accustomed to waking relatively early, due to Myka's stay in the hospital. As she move in bed, realized they had slept naked, as they had spent the night killing the necessity of one for other. They were only inches apart, with Myka spread across the bed asleep, while Helena was sleeping on her stomach.<p>

Helena stood up, trying not to wake Myka. She gathered all her clothes still wet, hanging them in the bathroom so it could dry. Returning to bed, she noticed that some of Myka's naked body was exposed. She spent some minutes watching her sleep. Gently took all the sheet still covered parts of Myka's body, giving small and soft kissed in her thigh, exploring every erogenous spot, which she knew very well.

"Hele… God!" – Myka hadn't time to talk, because she felt Helena's lip in her sex, already very excited.

Nor had opened her eyes, but her excitement denounced. Helena continued to rise, rubbing her fingers in other erogenous areas. She continued, sometimes speeding up or narrowed, also caused breaks, following contractions and moans louder of Myka.

Helena only stopped when Myka cried out. While Myka was breathing deeply, Helen ran the body with kisses and light bites.

"Good morning, darling. I couldn't resist." – Helena said between kisses. A smile came to Myka's lips.

"Good morning, you woke early." – Her voice was still a little failure. Helena stopped kissing momentarily to remember why she had become accustomed to wake early. Myka noticed the pause, putting a hand on Helena's face, caressing.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no apologizing for that. It wasn't your fault." – Helena lay over Myka supporting her head on her abdomen – "Today is your last day of physical therapy." - Myka played with Helena's hair.

"Do you want to go?"

"I would love, but if Artie call me to rescue some artifact or anything, I have to go. But I will try to get the whole session."

"I'd like to try to prepare the breakfast. Under your supervision, of course." – Helena looked Myka, with a puzzled look.

"This is the first time I hear it." – Myka laughed.

"People can surprise. And I would like also to thank and apologize for everything you did pass, with my accident; however that wasn't totally my fault." – Myka bite her lower lip.

"Remember what you told me long ago? Past is past." – Myka smiled, nodding. Helena stood up and getting dressed in dry clothes. Myka remained in bed, watching her for a few moments before getting up too. A few minutes later, both were already in the kitchen.

"What you plan to prepare?" – Helena asked curiously.

"One of the few things I know cook: scrambled eggs. Sorry to disappoint you, if you were expecting something more different." – Helena laughed, hugging Myka's waist.

"Darling, just the fact that you have offered, it's enough for me" – Myka smiled and then kissed.

Myka separated from Helena, picking up all the ingredients, while Helena was settling on the counter watching Myka. She worried about her mainly because she still had difficulties in performing some moves, and she being in the kitchen, was one more reason to worry. But everything went smoothly, although Helena has helped at sometimes. Myka still couldn't get the full extension of the elbow, as well as do a lot of force for long, which ended up requesting the help of Helena.

In those moments when Myka was getting to grips with stove, Helena separated plates, cutlery and glasses, and stood watching her, and couldn't help smiling at times. Myka when finished cook, served both. Helena just ate a mouthful, then flashing a smile.

"Your ability is improving. Hope is the last to die."

"Ability that only exists because of you." – Helena laughed.

"Thank you" – Myka looked at Helena's eyes, feeling happy that things are back to normal again.

**xxx Some hours after xxx**

"Myka." – Helena was standing in front of Myka in the hospital physiotherapy room. Myka looked at Helena.

Myka was trying to do exercises to improve the total elbow extension, as well as work force. Helena had so far observing Myka, trying not to disturb. But Myka wasn't able to do the exercised proposed, due to pain and at times her hand was numb, the expected effect of the lesion.

"Myka, no matter how it hurts, keep trying. And even if you can't, I won't mind of help. I know that you're afraid of becoming dependent, but admit that you were depended on me. So whatever comes with me, you can ask and accept. And one of them is help. But for now, keep trying, right?" – Myka laughed and nodded back to focus.

Soon the sound of Farnsworth became audible, making Helena releasing a long sigh. Myka started biting her lower lip, trying to make the exercise again. Helena left the room, meeting the Farnsworth.

"Helena, I'm sorry to call you." – It was Pete who was calling Helena.

"No problems, Pete. Needing me?"

"Yes, Artie doesn't want me to go alone behind an artifact. And you're the one free. Sorry, I know you wanted to stay with Myka…" – Pete knew how Helena wanted to stay with Myka, especially after the accident. Helena ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going, I'm in a bit there." – Helena hung up, entering the room again.

Myka turned looking Helena, who had stopped in her front again.

"I'm sorry, darling, but work calls. Be a good girl, right? And keep trying." – Helena made a care in Myka's hair. Myka nodded.

"Good job. See you at home?"

"Yes darling."

**xxx Two hours after xxx**

Helena still couldn't understand why Artie wanted Pete to be with someone else, the artifact wasn't so dangerous as it seemed relatively easy to recover. The artifact was in a town near the warehouse, well known by all agents of the warehouse, since they were there where they used to have a social life, as well as shopping and more.

They were walking down the main street, talking about routine things, but the conversation inevitable focused on Myka.

"I'm a little worried about Myka." – Pete mentioned, calling Helena's attention, - "If she finds out that she's staying with limited movement forever, she'll feel guilty." – Pete added.

"If Myka really get limited movement forever, she'll have to learn to live with that. And I intend to help her with that. I know she'll feel dependent, which she doesn't like, but she'll have to learn to deal with it. All we often learn to deal with what we dislike, just for our good."

"Just don't want her to be feeling the worst person in the world" – Helena stopped walking making Pete stop looking at her.

"Pete, I never thought I'd say this, but I know how much you care about her, I know that she is an important friendship for you, but I'll never let her feel the worst person in the world, because she isn't. She is more than that. She can't understand, but I'll do my best for her not to feel the worst person in the world, and that she be accepted by at least one person." – Pete smiled.

"I know, Helena. That's why I'm sharing with you my concern. Thank you." – Both back to walk again, changing the subject.

Soon, they passed by a square where a mother and a child were playing. Helena can't fail to observe the scene for a few moments, returning to accompany Pete. But the scene brought back memories of Helena, who left the side of Pete without him noticing that, in a corner.

Helena returned to the square, hoping to find again the child and mother. She was looking at them as she felt tears running down her face. The child had many similarities with Christina, although the mother is blonde and whiter. Helena sat on the bench, leaving the memories come to mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was spring of 1898. __A year before the murder of Christina, who was seven at that time. Helena was at peak of her thirty years. It was a beautiful day, those that you enjoy to have a picnic, or just give a walk in the park. That's what Helena did with Christina, took her to the park to have fun and possibly have a picnic, something quite traditional._

_Christina all time came to show flowers for Helena, who enjoyed explaining superficially, having full attention of Christina. Eventually, Helena enjoyed telling stories to her daughter, or even playing with her daughter. They always enjoyed those rare occasions when Helena was off the warehouse, and when her daughter could be away from boarding school._

_These moments were rare, but happy, that Helena felt complete. She felt complete because of presence of Christina. When Christina was away, she felt a void in her soil. Christina had become synonymous of happiness for her. Of course, working in the warehouse was also her happiness, but didn't surpass the happiness of being with her._

_Because of that, she valued every moment, every laugh, every smile, every curiosity, every detail of moments. She was sitting on the grass, watching her daughter play with butterflies and watching every plant that was in the park._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Do you believe that the future will be better? That society will change? And you can finally be recognized?" – Helena laughed. Christina was holding a flower and was standing near Helena._

"_I hope the future will be better, yes, but that society will change I believe it won't happen soon. May change, may not change, but we won't know right? And I feel no need to be recognized."_

"_But it's so unfair!" – Helena had a smile, while Christina was lying in Helena's lap._

"_Dear, never believe that life is fair. There will always be those who are unjust. But we have hope in those who do justice every day." – Helena was caressing Christina's hair, while she was watching the flower and toyed with it._

* * *

><p>"Helena?" – Helena had awakened from her memories when she listen Pete who was standing in front of her. She looked at the space where once were the mother and child, then returning to look at Pete.<p>

"Are you okay?" – Only then she realized that she had been crying, and realizing this, tried to wipe the tears with her hand. She only nodded.

Pete sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his leg. Helena returned to look at the space where the mother and child were.

"I know what is to lose someone. I know what is to lose someone when I could have avoided. But haven't tried." – Helena looked surprised to Pete.

"I thought you were thinking of Christina, I saw the child out of here." – Helena nodded.

"I know how hard it's to think of memories, and you want that time back, but times doesn't come back. You just keep living life. Some people doing rituals of honor to the memory, others suffering day after day, being tortured by memories, others simply try to forget."

"What happened?"

"I had a feeling that my father wouldn't return home at the end of the day. I ignored it. I could have saved my father, but I ignored it. I didn't know in that time, that this feeling would save me from many situations." – Pete looked at Helena.

"I'm sorry." – Was what Helena could think of to say.

"You would like to end the day? I've rescued the artifact. Don't worry; I'll do the record and the entire procedure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." – Pete nodded.

"Thanks."

**xxx Meanwhile xxx**

Myka decided to make a visit to her therapist, while Helena was working. She decided when she left the physiotherapy session. She was sitting on a black couch in front of her therapist. She used to appeal to her therapist, when she was in the Secret Service due to the stress of work. But since she entered the warehouse was no longer necessary. But this time she felt it would be good.

"How long Myka. What brings you here?"

"Just a need to talk." – The therapist nodded sitting in big leather chair that was in front of the couch.

"About what exactly?"

"About my relationship." – Myka noticed a surprised expression on her therapist, completing then – "I'm dating Helena, I think you've had the opportunity to know her." – The therapist nodded.

"And what exactly is bothering you?"

"I feel I'm not good enough for her since the accident. I have limited movement in my left arm, and I feel that is doesn't make me be as good as she's for me. It's like I felt that I didn't deserve this. As if I was gaining too much to lose it all later and again hurt me." – Myka rested her head on the couch.

**xxx Some hours after xxx**

Myka come home after a long conversation with the therapist. She was feeling much better after the conversation, which served to clarify some of her fears. But one of her fears back into the house. Helena wasn't found anywhere, and even calling it, wasn't answered.

She ascended to the second floor, believing that Helena was taking a bath or reading a book in the bedroom listening to some music that Claud putted on her iPod. She noticed a door half open, a door that she had never seen be opened, and never knew what was behind the door.

She approached the door, seeing Helena sat leaning against a bed. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise. Helena was sat with an opened album, passing her hand in some photographs. She entered the room, realizing that the room was of Christina. Helena didn't realized her presence, was too distracted with good memories of the photos.

"She looked like a beautiful child." – Myka said while sitting next to Helena, observing a picture of Christina. Helena was startled by Myka's presence, in fact, she was distracted.

"Yes, she was beautiful." – Helena turned her attention to the photos.

"What happened?" – Myka asked worried.

"Only memories." – Myka hugged Helena, who began to cry again, but in a calm manner, - "I'm afraid of forget her. I'm afraid of wake one day and discover that I forgot her. That she faded from my memories."

"You won't forget her. She marked you strong enough to make impossible to forget her. She is always on your mind and your heart. Always. And while I don't know her, I know she would want her mother to be happy and stop trying to relive such a painful memory. If you are to remember her, it will be natural and momentary things." – Myka did caress in Helena's hair, comforting her.

"Certainly, she would say that life isn't fair." – Helena gave a muffled laugh.

"Helena, you won't forget her, I assure you."

"How can you be so sure?" – Helena looked up, breaking the hug, looking into Myka's eyes.

"Because I know you." – Myka kissed Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Leave review, right? I want gifts! hahaha, I'm kidding, but I would love reviews.

See ya :)


	20. Back to the sun

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>LOCISVU, of course, communication is always the key of any relationship, also the trust ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Myka hugged Helena again, who still flipping the album. At times, Myka asked what the occasion was or who were the people present in the photo. Helena tried not to give much detail. On the album, there were picture of different moments in Helena's life; from childhood to the last moments before her were bronzed. Myka watched carefully each photo, as well as the movements of Helena's fingers. They were in this situation, until Myka realize that was evening already. She took her arm around Helena, who had finished seeing the album.<p>

"I'll get something for us to eat, or do you prefer going to kitchen?"

"I want to still here." – Myka nodded, getting up, leaving the room. Helena knew that this room contained dual memories with emotion that could be happy or sad. At the moment, she just wanted to let the memories flow through her mind, like a river flows naturally. A dense river, but despite all the obstacles still flowing. Myka soon was back with sandwiches and juice.

"I know it isn't much, but it was what had." – Myka said sitting next to Helena, offering a sandwich.

"Anything is good, darling." – Helena smiled, picking the sandwich. Myka looked at her, noticing every detail of Helena's face.

"Helena, I may not have known Christina, but like I said, she wouldn't like to know that her mother tried to kill the humanity for revenge, or even bother to try not to forget. I know how difficult it's, although I haven't passed through the same pain." – Helena said nothing, just stared.

"What I'm trying to say is that even though I haven't passed through the same pain, I know how painful it's, and I know that having someone close by, can be helpful. And sometimes, let the past be past is the best thing to do." – Myka started to bite her lower lip.

"I try to remember her voice, I try to remember her hug, I try to remember her laugh, but I can't anymore. Each time, I think I'm forgetting her even more." – Helena began to cry. Myka put the plate on the floor, hugging Helena, caressing her hair.

"Helena, trust me, you won't forget her, okay? This is only precise details of her, but you will never forget who she was. Never. If you want to cry, if you want to laugh, if you want anything, I'll always be here. And I'll make sure you never forget her, but you have to trust me." – Helena's tears flowed freely, wetting Myka's shirt.

"Let's sleep, it's getting late and our day was tiring. And tomorrow is day off."

Helena nodded, rising along with Myka. Helena took the tray and the others things, taking it to the kitchen, while Myka was changing in bedroom.

Helena was soon changing too, while thinking of all those memories. But while thinking about what Myka said. She knew she would forget the voice, hug, but could never forget who she was. Human existence wasn't based on precise details such as hugging, voice, but in general details like personality.

Myka was in bed reading a book with minimal interest, waiting for Helena, who soon settled beside her. Myka put the book away, making space for Helena to accommodate hugging her. Her concern was with Helena, would always be, she knew that Helena would continue in that state, but hoped that wouldn't last either.

"You arrived later than I expected." – Helena commented.

"Oh, yes. I spent some time talking to my therapist." – Helena looked to Myka, - "I'm sorry for not telling, but I just needed to make sure that everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay. It isn't because you had an accident, that my love for you will change. I know you don't want to be dependent on me, or even, don't deserve me. But believe me, I'm still here. And I'll always be here. Just trust me, right? And if you didn't deserve me, we wouldn't be here." – Myka nodded.

"It was what he told me. But hear it from you is much better than from him. Thank you."

"Let's go sleep. We have a day off tomorrow, and I want to enjoy." – Myka smiled, nodding again.

Myka started to play with strands of Helena's hair, knowing that she liked the sensation. Soon Helena was asleep, being packed by the sensation. Myka was soon captured by sleep induced by Helena's quiet breathing and fatigue.

**xxx Next Day xxx**

"Good morning, darling." – Helena said after being wake with Myka kissing her. Myka had woken earlier than usual, planning to try doing a breakfast to Helena.

"Good morning, dear. I made waffles." – Myka back to kiss Helena, who stretched on the bed.

"So the good smell." – Myka laughed, putting the tray beside Helena, sitting next.

"I thought after yesterday, you deserved it." – Helena smiled.

"Thank you."

"Some plan for today?" – Myka asked curious.

Helena opened the mouth, but the Farnsworth's sound echoed in the room, making Helena sigh.

"I have a feeling that my day off don't exist more."

Helena stood up, taking the Farnsworth.

"Good morning, Helena. And I'm sorry, but your day off will have to get tomorrow. Of course, I would ask Claud…" – Artie didn't feel comfortable asking agents to appear on the warehouse on days off. He knew that breaks of the work were required after artifacts, since never knows what are the real effect of many of them.

"Okay Artie, I'll be there soon." – Helena closed the Farnsworth, showing disappointment.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"Don't worry, just back to bed and finish eating. Artie didn't said if it was urgent or not." – Myka shrugged, with a carefree expression, as she picked up a piece of waffle. Helena laughed as she returned to bed.

"I love you, know?" – Myka nodded smiling, being kissed by Helena then.

**xxx Some hours later. xxx**

As Myka would only return to work next day, and as she had nothing to do, she decided to lay on the grass of the garden, watch the clouds, and eventually the sunset. She didn't know what time Helena would be back, then didn't bother much with the time she would stay in touch with nature. The place that was chosen was that it had a slight decline near the kiosk.

She left her mind free for anything, which helped her lose hours easily, but didn't worry about that, since Helena had no exact time to return. But she was surprised.

"I didn't expect to find you here." – Helena was standing at the foot of Myka, looking at her.

"I had nothing to do, so I decided to come here, lie down and relax." – Helena sat beside her, staring at the sky.

"How was the warehouse?"

"Nothing alarming, just an innocent artifact." – Helena turned leaning on the side of her body, looking Myka, - "In what were you thinking?"

Myka looked at Helena, before laugh.

"I was thinking about anything that my mind wanted to think." – Myka realized that Helena was looking her carefully, - "But you're thinking about something."

"Yes, about our marriage." – Helena said looking at Myka.

"And you were probably wondering how I would be in a dress." – Helena laughed.

"Sure, but only if you want to use." – Myka smiled at the response of Helena, turning to lean on the side of her body.

"Of course, I'll wear dress; I just won't user one of those full of frills, just a simple. But I always wondered how you would be in a dress; I only could see old photos, as you already had several opportunities to see me in a dress."

"I still haven't decided what I'll use." – Helena shrugged.

"You never married?" – Myka didn't know if she was married, as her brother. She only knew that she had a daughter. Helena looked at the landscape before answering.

"I was engaged, but never got to the altar." – Helena looked back at Myka.

"Why?" – Myka hadn't noticed any sign in Helena which said she didn't want to talk about it, - "That was just before I was bronzed. My family though that if I marry and have children, I could forget Christina. But then he ended the engagement, knowing that it wasn't right. He knew I wouldn't be happy, still in search of a better world and the pain will continue." – Myka place her hand on Helena's face, caressing.

"I'm sorry. Your family usually considered you as the black sheep, then?" – Helena nodded, - "My family was proud of me in a few hours, but in the rest I've always been the black sheep, while my brother was idolized." – Myka realized that Helena didn't like to talk about, so she decided to change the subject.

"I wouldn't want a big wedding. I never liked these big weddings." – Helena smiled.

"I was worried about the possibility of having to find out if your family is big or not." – Myka laughed, turning to lie on the grass.

"It's a rather large family, but don't worry, I hardly know them, I'm close with my parents and a few persons. But I wouldn't invite them, even as my father would never let them come." – Helena saw a little of sadness in Myka's speech.

Helena still felt bad for what happened between Myka and her father, she expected him to be a little more understandable as his wife. She liked Myka's mother, but she feared that perhaps could never be known by her parents, because the fact that she was H.G. Wells, who was supposedly a man. She knew that her father would love to talk with her, on account of the books, but could never be wholly. She knew it would happen one day, but didn't care too much about it.

If she could be with the women she loved, just mind the welfare of her and them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I have one bad new and one good new (but I think that it isn't a big good new, but I can give two good news.). I'll start with the bad: Today (January, 23th) is my last day of vacations (which means that tomorrow, I'll start again the school), so that means that I don't know exactly the frequency I'll be posting, because this year is my last year in high school, which means that I'll be spending more time preparing to do the university exam (the school system here is a little different from the american system) to a lot of university.

But, the good news is: I decided that I'll translate everything that left before I back to write the original version, and I'll try to keep them at same point. The other good news is that there is only one more chapter to translate before I continue to write the original version (but detail, the next chapter is really long.)

See ya :)


	21. Best Day

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>Five months had passed. The wedding was planned with the total dedication that both could give, include surprises prepared by each woman. The few days of slack were used exclusively for wedding planning. They didn't want to do a big event, only a particular event, with a few invited. They didn't planned honeymoon, just the wedding.<p>

And with the few free hours left over from the days of time off, they tried to spend with Pete and Claud. Eventually, they also ended up not doing anything else, due to fatigue that is planning the wedding. Helena had chosen to wear a dress, to the surprise of Myka, who was thinking that she would opt for some type of suit.

And then the marriage had come. Myka hadn't left Helena to see hr ahead of time, respecting the traditions. Only Claud could move freely through the areas of marriage, which was happening in Helena's home. They had decided that due to the garden space.

"Helena is dying to see you before the time" - Claud commented entering the room where Myka was dressing and makeup.

"And will remain so." - Claud laughed.

"And a photo?" - Myka gave her a look by the mirror.

"Sure, no photo or video. I just asked, because Helena is climbing the wall." - Claud shrugged.

"Nothing will make her see me now. It brings bad luck. And I don't want any more car accident or shooting." - Claud leaned on the table near Myka.

"I never thought you were a woman who believed that."

"Officially, I don't believe, but you never know the future."

"Okay, I'll see if Helena calmed down a bit." - Myka laughed trying to imagine Helena walking in the corridor.

Myka looked again in the mirror. It's a fact that she had never imagined herself as a bride or wife. She had always the philosophy 'If happens, cool, if not, patience'. She knew that her parents wouldn't be at the wedding, which saddened her a little, but she knew that her father might not consider her like a daughter. She tried not to give importance to this fact.

Helena was actually in the corridor, perhaps anxious; she wasn't used to be so long without seeing Myka. She saw Claud approaching, knowing that nothing can be done. She sighed when Claud confirmed.

"Don't worry, there are only one hour so you can see her. But your surprise to her is there." - Claud knew the surprise that Helena planned for Myka, as well as knew the surprise that Myka planned for Helena. It would be a great day anyway.

Claud noted Helena down the stairs, giving a smile. She turned to Myka's room, meeting with Pete, who had seen Claud's smile.

"Any evil plan to do?" - Claud laughed.

"Many plans, but nothing evil. Sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell them." - Pete made a disappointed expression.

"Why I have the impression that I'm being ignored? You've been much busier with Myka and Helena than I!"

"You aren't being ignored; I've just been more helpful than you." - Pete still had a twinge of disappointment, - "Don't worry, you also had your burden of importance in this marriage."

"Yeah, at least that. Well, have fun with Myka." - Claud noted Pete down the stairs before heading back to Myka's room.

Claud was required for both almost simultaneously. Each wanting to surprise the other in the wedding day; Myka with a unusual surprise and Helena with a surprise more difficult to achieve. Claud had little sleep, in an attempt to reconcile the two tasks that had been intended. Pete had only involvement in wedding planning, helping with the food test.

**xxx 1 hour after xxx**

Myka was wearing a simple dress with little details, just as Helena. By far, both dresses looked similar, but with a detailed observation were possible to notice that few details were distinguished from each other. Myka opted to let her hair down, unlike Helena, who had her hair up.

"You look very beautiful today. It's a pity you didn't let me see you before." - Helena can't resist commenting on Myka's ear. Myka had a quiet chuckle.

The priest made the speech quickly, not wanting to prolong the dreaded moment of yes. Although it was obviously, not because they had to say no or even prevent someone in the famous 'shut up forever'.

"Myka, accept this woman as your wife?"

"Yes, I accept." - Myka nodded.

"Helena, you accept this woman as your wife?"

"Yes, I accept." - Myka was smiling, also Helena was. They could hear some sighs of relief coming from the guests. Pete and Claud knew that there was no need to fear the moment of yes.

"Then, under the power that was granted to me, I declare you as wives. You can kiss." - The priest said, while the guests cheered before the kiss.

They had all been invited, although Myka haven't noticed some more. All who knew of the existence of the deposit were there. Helena took her to the dance floor, while motioning for only two people to understand. Pete realized this, but soon realized. He looked to Claud, showing the two people, with an interrogative expression. Claud just shrugged, smiling, going to the dance floor.

Both were high levels of adrenaline in the blood, due to the moment and because of the surprises that so carefully prepared.

"Can I have the honor?" - Myka had been surprised by her father's voice, when she reached the dance floor, led by Helena. Myka looked at him, and then to Helena.

"Don't thank me, but to Claud. Without she, nothing would have been possible." - Helena said in Myka's ear, while offering her hand to her father.

"I hope you can forgive me, I know that I was a fool to act like that. I know it was wrong, but after talking with your wife, and also with your colleague, I realized that I would be hypocritical if I didn't believe that my daughter was happy." - Myka embraced her father, before dancing.

"Thank you. It wasn't the best way to tell, but it was the truth."

"And if it wasn't truth, I wouldn't be here, right?" - Myka nodded, - "I feel bad for all. I should have given a chance to you. You were always my favorite daughter, I knew that sooner or later you would get tired of the way I treated you. So I'm sorry for everything."

"Dad, please, you have been forgiven when you came here."

"Thanks."

Helena seeing father and daughter understanding, she went to the corner of the dance flood, to thanks Myka's mother.

"Thanks for coming. I know it wasn't easy, even more at the last minute."

"Dear, no need to thank. What you did was very courageous. You are the person who needs to be thanked. I never thought I'd see my daughter marrying one day."

"I must confess that at first moment I was afraid to try to talk with him, after his judge myself as a disgrace, but it didn't cost to try."

"I tried to change his mind about it. But it's difficult. And then, your email has arrived. At first, it was difficult to convince him to take a chance, but soon he was excited to come here. He never imagined that his day would come." - The mother looked at her husband and daughter dancing, causing Helena to observe them as well.

"I knew that Myka had been saddened by the reaction of her father, she also knew that he wouldn't come to the wedding. And it's horrible to see her sad, even for a silly reason, so I decided to try to give a chance. At least, I wish today was a day perfect as possible."

"I marvel your courage. But today is your big day, go enjoy."

On the other side of the dance floor, Claud and Pete were talking.

"It was wise to try to bring Myka's parent here." - Pete said looking at Myka.

"It wasn't my idea; I just done the part of any contact with them. The idea was of Helena." - Claud shrugged.

"Anyway, it was a good idea."

"We still have many ideas into action." - Pete was surprised.

"You've been busier than I imagined. Good ideas or bad?"

"Obviously, they are good ideas. Don't worry."

Helena thanked Myka's mother again, before returning to the center of the dance floor.

"I think it's my turn to dance." - The father stopped dancing, nodding and dropping Myka.

"Thanks." - The father said to Helena before heading toward his wife. Helena offered her hand to Myka, being readily accepted.

"How did you bring him here?" - Myka was still surprised by the presence of her parents.

"I had a little help from Claud, to find any kind of contact. I couldn't just ask you, also I knew that you'd be a little sad without them here." - Soon the few couples present joined the dance floor.

"Thanks, remind me to thanks Claud later." - Helena nodded, - "At least I have a gift for you."

"There is no need for more gifts, you already gave me the biggest one." - Myka took Helena's hand, placing them in her abdomen.

"In fact, the biggest is the one that I will give you. But you have to wait about nine months." - Helena had an expression of surprise, looking at Myka's abdomen and then to her face.

Helena, in a moment of absolute happiness, kissed and hugged her. This scene caught the attention of everyone, including Pete and Claud. Pete looked at Claud, who was smiling.

"No need to ask that this idea had your help, right?" - Claud nodded.

Helena, when stopped of kiss Myka, had a interrogative expression.

"How did this happen?" - Myka laughed.

"A long story, don't worry, I will tell later, calmly. And, this also had the help of Claud."

"Claud helped a lot in this marriage. We need to thank her a lot later." - Myka nodded.

Helena looked around, realizing that few couples dancing and those who weren't on the dance floor, were entertained. Then she had a idea, - "Come, the speeches will take to happen.", - Helena said in Myka's ear, pulling her out of the dance floor.

"But they will notice our absence.", - Myka was worried, - "Don't worry, we'll be back shortly."

Helena took her to the hall of the house, leaning Myka on the hall table, lifting her dress.

"We can't do it!" - Helena kissed her, shutting her while her hands continued to lift Myka's dress.

"Don't worry, the guest are too entertained." - Helena said trying to calm Myka, who soon was also lifting the dress of Helena.

"Are you armed? I told you not to be armed!" - Myka said when she saw the garter belt with a tesla, casting a menacing look to Helena, who laughed.

"Only guarantees, darling." - Helena turned to kiss her, as her hand slid under Myka's underwear.

Myka felt Helena's hand in her wet sex, but then also had a hand in Helena's sex. The fact they haven't seen all day just increased the desire for each other. Helena was careful to try to not blur the little makeup of Myka.

"How silent can you be?" - Helena asked provocative, both trying to be quiet as possible. Myka wasn't having much success as Helena.

They found a rhythm as always, but this time a faster rhythm, both concerned with the possibility that someone will come along. They would have calm to enjoy after, this time was now to alleviate the urgent desire.

Myka had penetrated Helena with two fingers, while Helena played with only Myka's clit. As both realized they were closer, increased over the speed of the fingers, causing groans increasingly difficult to smother. Both enjoyed silently together, panting.

They were in the same position until they are no more panting. Myka took the hand out of Helena's underwear, also grabbing the tesla. Helena also took out her hand.

"No guns." - Helena laughed.

"It was only by guarantee. But I'm not the only armed here." - Myka looked surprises to Helena, while adjusting her dress.

"Pete and Claud?"

"Everyone. Less Mrs. Frederic and you." - Myka continued surprised, looking at Helena. Helena saw the surprised look of Myka, - "Old habits are hard to let go, darling. We must go back." - Myka nodded.

They returned a few minutes before the speeches that were made by those most intimate of Helena and Myka. Myka went to corner of the dance floor, going to her parents.

"Thanks for coming."

"Honey, you don't need to thank. You should thank Helena."

"Of course, your colleague, Claudia, isn't it?" - Her father added.

"Yes, Claudia participated a lot." - Myka wanted to tell about the pregnancy, but it would have to rely on the work, as well as the true identity of Helena. She decided to tell them later, more calmly.

"I don't know if you'll want to make a speech, but if you want, just talk to Pete." - The father nodded.

Myka soon returned to Helena's side, who watched the scene. The first person who would make the speech was Artie. Myka looked at Helena, with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I asked to try to hide my true identity in the speech. I suppose you want to tell it to your parent calmly." - Helena hugged Myka.

"Thanks."

Artie took the microphone, testing it.

"I'm not a man who appears at weddings, but this is a special wedding. Many here know why. Nor I'm a man of speech. But I'll try my best. When I met Myka, she didn't seem the type of person who would like the warehouse. She was ambitious; after all, she worked for the Secret Service. But she soon became attached to the warehouse. And I soon realized that she would be of my favorite. What about Helena, I must confess that it took to me accept her in the warehouse. But today, she is part of this family, and wife of my preferred agent. So all I can offer is my blessing."

"I hoped that Artie was doing a bad picture of you and then make a great picture of you." - Myka said in Helena's ear. Helena laughed.

So Myka's father took the microphone, surprising Myka and Helena. But surprising everyone who knew superficially what happened between Myka and her father.

"Until recently, I was probably hated by my daughter, because of the attitude that I had when she told me of her relationship. I cut all contact with her, my wife tried to convince me that my daughter was still my daughter. But I didn't believe it. And one day, I received an email from an unknown sender. It was the email from Helena. I considered her the disgrace of my daughter. But that email has changed my mind about her relationship." , - He paused, stopping to think before continuing, - "I realized if I loved my daughter, I would let her be happy with anyone she wanted to be. I shouldn't care about the person, only with the happiness of my daughter. And then I answered the email. And we started talking, without the knowledge of Myka. And then I realized that Helena was more than the happiness of my daughter. She was the reason Myka survived the accident. She also was the reason for her existence. I also realized I wasn't a good father, trying to compel her to be the person I wanted her to be."

Helena looked at Myka, realizing some tears on her face. Helena used her thumb to wipe the tears, kissing her forehead, and then returning to the speech of her father.

"And finally, Helena told me of this wedding, asking me to come here. To this day became a little more perfect, with my presence. And I couldn't refuse. I came here also to ask for Myka's forgiveness. I knew that I had acted wrongly. And after receiving forgiveness, all I can offer is my understanding and blessing." - The father handed the microphone to Pete.

Myka wiped the tears before Pete's speech. Claud got an extra microphone.

"I knew Myka when we were at Secret Service. I thought her too serious, but still, a great agent. And then we were transferred to the warehouse. I never imagined that she would like to work there. But soon she began to enjoy and develop a friendship. And Claud appeared one day." - Pete began the speech.

"I hated the warehouse and Artie due to what happened to my brother. But when I started working in the warehouse, I began to like it and also the family that was the warehouse. And one day we know Helena. I never imagined that she would be a great friendship in the end." - Claud spoke then being interrupted by Pete.

"If we were actually doing a speech, we would start writing a novel. So let's cut to chase. When we found out that this wedding wouldn't have a honeymoon, Claud and I decided to give you one." - Helena and Myka were surprised.

"Yes, our gift is your honeymoon. Please don't tell us that you didn't like the place because it was not easy to achieve. But this is a gift of the entire warehouse's members, which collaborated with an amount." - Claud said, pulling a few laughs.

Myka and Helena went to where Pete and Claud were, hugging them, also thanking for the gift. Myka took one of the microphones.

"Thanks to everyone here, including the surprise of the presence of my parents. And of course, thanks Pete and Claud for the gift. I have no words to say now, just keep thanking. So, enjoy the party." - Everyone applauded, before returning to talk to each other and enjoy the rest of the party.

**xxx 1 hour after xxx**

It was late when Myka and Helena were able to go to bed. Myka was lying, as Helena was with her head resting on Myka's abdomen. Myka was playing with strands of Helena's hair.

"Before you tell me the story of how you got pregnant, I must tell you something." - Helena raised her head, looking into Myka's eyes. Myka was a little worried.

"Christina wasn't my biological daughter. I know I should have told you before, but it never seemed to matter."

"It doesn't matter. Being a mother is a mother, it isn't necessary to have the same blood to be considered mother. But in this case, you are the biological mother, or the biological father, you can choose." - Expression of surprise and confusion became to Helena's face. Myka realized this, continuing to speak, - "To understand this, you need to know the story. But first, you must tell about how Christina became your daughter." - Helena returned to support her head on Myka's abdomen.

"A woman became pregnant of my brother, and because he wasn't married to her, couldn't care for the child and not marry her. He offered to send an amount of money every month so she could care for the child. But she died in childbirth. And since he couldn't care of the child, he asked me to take care. At first, I didn't like the idea of caring for an illegitimate daughter of my brother, but when I met her, I decided to care her as my biological daughter."

"Helena, I don't care if you were the biological mother or not, you were her mother anyway. You don't need to get pregnant to being a mother." - Myka continued playing with Helena's hair.

"Now, it's your turn to tell the story."

* * *

><p>Please, a chorus of hallelujah. Sorry for the delay, but the last few days has been a real war between stress, the stun of being to do university exam, and find time to write the chapters. But don't worry; I will try to finish the story until the beginning of Season 4.<p>

And I started planning my next fic, but I don't know if you'll have an interest, because there is no relationship between Myka and Helena (because the story is based on the event of the season finale of season three.), But if you are interested, I'll let you know when I start publishing.

Well, now I know what will be the rhythm of my life now (because besides school, I went back to do some activities that I had stopped for a time), so be warned that updates will be sporadic, but I'll do my best to update as fast as possible.

And thanks for being patient.

P.S. If you want to ask the situation of translation, or if you want to talk with me, you can use twitter, tumblr, facebook, or anything else, just look at my profile. ;)


	22. Inception

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>LOCISVU, I think that Myka's parents, after all, deserve a last chance. :)<p>

Well, I finally received my birthday gift (and yeah, 1 month after), and having a long-holiday weekend, because of Brazilian Carnival, I felt 'inspired' to translate :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_It was two months into the wedding. Almost everything was prepared, but Myka hadn't been able to find some way of getting pregnant. At least, one that doesn't involve artificial insemination. If she went for that way, Helena would know, and possibly surprise would downhill._

_Myka had the service during the day, normally, and in the night, she walked the aisles looking for some artifact, considering the presence of any other person._

_But after spending nearly a month doing this, she was almost giving up. It was one of those nights when Claud took her by surprise. Perhaps the appearance of Claud was hope for Myka. She didn't want to ask for help. _

"_What are you doing walking around the aisles?" – Claud appeared behind Myka, who frightened._

_Myka for a moment, didn't know what to say, and even thought about inventing anything, but she knew that Claud wouldn't believe it. She decided to tell the truth. Not to mention the fact that Claud could be a very helpful aid due to be geek and also a friend of Helena._

"_I'm looking for a specific artifact without knowing what exactly. The system didn't help me much." – Sure Myka tried to search the system, but without knowing any information about the artifact, the system was useless. Myka saw the arch of Claud's eyebrow._

"_And why are you looking for this artifact?" – Claud crossed her arms. Myka sighed. She really didn't know how to explain to Claud her will to become pregnant._

"_I wanted to surprise Helena, in the wedding. I had this idea for about a month, and since then I started to walk around the aisles looking for this artifact." – Claud continued in the same position, Myka sighed once more._

"_I want to get pregnant, but I wish it had the least DNA of Helena. Not necessarily need to be hers, but any similarity. And also I don't want to do artificial insemination, because it would involve revealing the idea to Helena." – Claud made a surprise expression, and then switches to a thoughtful expression. Myka started biting her lower lip._

"_And you really want to get pregnant?" – Claud knew that Myka wasn't the kind of the woman who always dreamed of having children._

"_Yes. I know I never demonstrated want to have, but with Helena, I realize that I want to build a family with her. I noticed this a month ago or so, as I watched a family in the square near the bookstore."_

"_I think I can help you. At least, I remember of seeing an artifact in the system that may be what you are looking for. But perhaps this involves a journey into past. And eventually, a trip to our parallel universe." – Claud realized Myka didn't understand that part of parallel universe._

"_You really know nothing of parallel universe?"_

"_I know the theory but never knew their real existence." – Claud laughed._

"_And I guarantee that they exist. After all, we are in place more improbable of the planet."_

_**xxx 30 minutes after xxx**_

"_This is the artifact. Portfolio of Robert-Houdin*****. He will take you to an alternate universe, but everything that happens is an illusion."_

"_But how can it be an illusion if I change the universe?" – Myka tried to understand the logic of the artifact, while Claud showed the artifact, which was like one big folder but no filling, just cover and back cover._

"_It's like you're dreaming. In a way, dreaming is also changing universe, but the difference here is that the dream will happen inside your mind, while the portfolio will take you to an alternate universe where the illusions reign." -, Myka nodded, understanding what Claud was trying to say, - "And this has the collateral effect of letting a women pregnant. Don't ask me why exactly, but there are theories that he had tried to use it to impregnate his wife. Interestingly, the artifact will leave you pregnant of the person you love most at the moment. In your case, Helena."_

_Myka has a thoughtful expression as she stared at the artifact, also biting her lower lip._

"_Myka, you don't need to do now, there is still time to think about. Please think about it before doing. It's the only thing I ask." – Myka nodded, signaling that she would think about it. And she thought all night._

_**xxx 1 hour after xxx**_

"_It's everything okay, darling?" – Both were in bed, getting ready to sleep. Helena had noticed Myka a little tense and perhaps a little worried. For a few minutes, she thought it was just impression, but soon came to the conclusion that it wasn't, as Myka seemed to calm down._

_Myka's mind was simply accelerated. She couldn't stop thinking about the artifact, and the consequences. She knew that Helena might not like, but maybe because she would understand why she did it. And then that whole wave of fear, concern was accelerating even more Myka's mind, which was already fulfilled of "if" and images of the possible outcome._

_She was afraid, not because she would marry Helena. But fear of not being good enough for that. She knew when Helena found out that part, would try reassure her that she would be better. But there was also the possibility of Helena think Myka be doing it for her, not for them._

"_Yeah, just thinking too much." – Myka sighed bothering to turn the conversation to another subject._

"_Any reason?" – Helena was worried, she knew that when Myka was thinking too much, was because she was either afraid or worried about the future. Myka raised her head, looking at Helena._

"_It won't help if I say that there is no reason, right?" – Helena nodded._

"_It's only concerns, but don't worry, soon pass away." – Helena hadn't been satisfied with her answer, but wouldn't force Myka._

"_Let's sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. Good night, darling." – Helena placed a kiss on Myka's forehead._

_**xxx 5 days after xxx**_

"_Are you absolutely sure of that?" – Claud was worried about Myka._

"_Yes Claud. I'm pretty sure. I really want to have a family with her. She was the only person who made me wish this. I don't want to do this solely for her. I only do this for us." – Claud nodded, indicating she understood._

_Both were standing in front of the artifact, looking at it. Claud was explaining how it would work, while Myka just kept the thought in mind that everything would be illusion. That everything would be like a dream. Claud was wearing purples gloves for guarantees, so the artifact didn't make effect on her._

"_So all I can say is good trip."_

_Myka put her hand on the artifact, closing her eyes on impulse. She did know that the environment had changed because of the sensations and she felt like not touching something. The air had changed. Slowly she opened her eyes; she hadn't ideas of what she would find. She found the famous London of 19th century. Everyone not even repaired her, just passed by at the speed of the second industrial phase, concerned with any possible compromise of the elite, of even meet with some lovers. Myka looked around stunned, unable to imagine that the artifact actually was so meticulous, and so detailed, that even had the power to invoke such an illusion. She knew it was an illusion, so she wasn't preoccupied with looking for Helena in this illusion, even because she knew her time was short._

_She strove to observe people around, to observe the clothes, realizing that the clothes indicated social class, also noticing the architecture. London was changing at an amazing rate, fueled by the Industrial Revolution. Behind the houses, large chimneys casting a gray smoke, which would be the future problem of humanity._

"_Lady, may I help you? You seem to be lost in thought, in such awe." – Myka noticed that the voice was vaguely familiar but couldn't remember who it was. When she turned, she had a surprise. _

_And understood why the voice was so familiar. The voice was Helena. But wasn't the Helena that she knew. The person was the male version, with slight traces to similar to Helena. He should be in his thirties, and was probably a high social class, by clothing._

"_May I ask if it's your first time in London?" – The calm brown eyes were watching her, waiting for an answer._

"_I'm sorry. Yes, it's my first time in London. It's something so obvious?" – He laughed._

"_Only those real observers will notice a great admiration. I suppose madam from the field." – Myka nodded. She knew it was a illusion that would soon be over._

"_The urban often may involve those from fields in an aura of awe, amazement and often shock. Must be a reality… shocking." – Myka listened with little attention, trying to observe the details of his face. She could see some characteristics of Helena's brother, but also of Helena. _

_Perhaps this is why she have been so surprise to have found the male version of Helena, she didn't know that illusion would change the characteristics of people she knew._

"_Oh, sorry, I failed not to introduce myself. I'm Hebert Wells." – Myka was a little surprise to hear the name. And then realized he was similar to the image of H.G. Wells as she was going to know his word (before discovering the truth about H.G. Wells.)._

"_Bering. Myka Bering. As you said, yes, the urban got me involved in this aura of admiration. I never imagined that London was that way." – He nodded, smiling, showing he understood._

"_Can I offer a ride, so you can know the real London? Or the lady has commitments of any kind?"_

"_I would love. I have just come to this city, and I feel lost. I have always been accustomed to the tranquility of the fields." He smiled, offering his arm._

_Myka realized that he was serene, as if he don't live exciting situations and how he didn't have to worry about life, trying to take it calmly, following 'Carpe Diem'._

"_Let me ask if the lady is in London for a special reason or just want to know the urban dream that fields talks?"_

"_I must confess that curiosity drove me up here. Often heard stories of how London was." – He smiled at mentions of stories._

"_I'm not from the field, but I knew these stories in one of my visits in rural areas. But don't be surprised with the grandeur of London." – He was leading the main streets of London, showing a thing or two from London._

_Myka knew she should not get carried away by the illusion, but she was tempted. Not tempted in carnal sense, but in spiritual sense. She knew that the only place she could interact with that image of H.G. Wells was supposed this illusion. She always had spent part of her life believing that the author was a man like that is isolated from the world, so he could thing of the minute details of humanity, stories, built realities with words, but at the same time imagined that when he was at the mercy of society was a man with multiple personalities._

_Personalities that only would be shown to specific people, as a personality more serene for those who sympathized with, or more aggressive with those who threaten the territory. But when she knew the truth about Helena, and her personality, she knew she was far from what she always imagined, but with time came the appreciation and love for her personality._

_She tried not to pay much attention to what he was showing, but she felt the eyes of other peoples in them. He was dressed in such a way as if to see everyone and be seen. Only then noticed her clothes. It was like one of the dresses she had seen in the album of Helena._

_Bud she didn't that her time was over. All it took was blinking her eyes to realize that she was back in the warehouse._

"_Fun trip?" – Claud was still beside her. Myka took a moment to put the mind back to the place._

"_Somewhat… weird." – Claud laughed, - "Don't worry, it's just an illusion, which used information from your mind."_

"_Yes, I realized that part." – Claud looked at her curiously, - "I met with my images of H.G. Wells, before I knew that Helena was behind everything." – Claud nodded, understanding what she wanted say._

"_Well, time to go home, expectant mother." – Myka didn't know how felt to hear it from Claud. She had never thought about what it would feel when someone would call her expectant mother._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe even if you did all this. And still managed to hide for so long!" – Helena said surprise.<p>

"I just got lucky. I ran the risk of you figure it out because of possible sickness." – Myka smiled. Helena moved up in bed, lying beside her, watching her.

"Thank you. I know you must have thought about it seriously." – Helena's voice was grateful.

"Yeah, I thought about it seriously, but I knew you wanted a family again. And I failed to notice that I also wanted. But only with you."

Myka was feeling deeply happy, as she had never felt. Acceptance of the news by Helena, the presence of her parents in the wedding, among many other factors were making that day special and deeply happy. Helena was happier with the new family that would have soon.

"The only thing that makes me anxious is having to wait nine months." – Myka laughed.

"Don't worry about the nine months. We have much to do." – Helena nodded, and then kissed her.

"Let's start going to sleep, right? We have a honeymoon to survive." – Myka looked at Helena, not knowing whether to worry about 'survive'.

"Darling, we'll survive. I won't betray you or divorce. I just want to enjoy you while I can."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Robert-Houdin: French illusionist (1805-1871), considered the father of the modern style of illusionism. He was also an inventor and watchmaker. The quoted portfolio was used in one of his actions, in which he took objects and even one of his young children (he had eight children, but only three of them survived). Even the Enrich Weiss (another illusionist) was inspired by Robert-Houdin in creating the stage name (Harry Houdini – mentioned in one episode of W13), as a tribute, since he was heavily influenced by Robert-Houdin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I didn't write the Chapter 23, so I don't know when I'll be posting again. Probably it will take, because this week and next I'll be occupied with tests (argh, I hate it! Why school exists?)

Well...

See ya! :)


	23. Some Fun

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>School is REALLY killing me, and now I'm having a lot of surprise test (I hate it!), so I'm getting more mentally exhausted, and my friday don't exist more, because my english course just started (and I have to comment, my time spent translating this fic improved a lot my english, of course I still do mistakes but now I'm more confident), what means I'll spend less time to translate.<p>

LOCISVU, you really are a loyal reader, huh? Thanks for review every chapter ;)

I only have to thanks for being patient. :)

* * *

><p>"No need to thanks" - Claud said when she saw Myka and Helena step into warehouse the day after wedding, before going to airport catch the flight.<p>

"Of course, we need to thanks. If weren't for you, most of the wedding wouldn't happened. And probably, we wouldn't be here." - Myka said, while Helena laughed silently. Happiness was still strong in soul.

Pete arrived in the office, in time to hear all chat.

"Wait, most of the wedding?" - He was confused, he knew Claud had helped with some things, but didn't know that it would be that much. Claud looked at him, and then to Myka and Helena, both nodding, indicating she could tell anything, so she turned to look at him.

"I was the technological force that brought Myka's parents to the wedding. Helena asked my help, and I did what she asked. Myka also asked, but for something completely different." - Claud stopped, not knowing if she could tell everything, so she looked at Myka, who decided to continue talking.

"Pete, I'm pregnant. I asked for help to Claud, to search an artifact that could make me pregnant." – Myka noticed in time Pete's worried expression, quickly complementing, - "Don't worry; I had my reasons, not to mention I want to have a family with Helena." – As soon as Myka said, taking a look to Helena, a smile appeared on Pete's face.

"Congratulations Mykes!" – Pete hugged Myka on an impulse, excited as child, making Helena and Claud laugh. Pete split from Myka, looking her.

"I know you'll be an excellent mother. As well as you, Helena." – Pete finished, looking at Helena.

"I think it'll be hard. But I'll try." – Pete knew she was talking about past, but knew she would try, as well as Myka, and that was mattered. Claud glanced at the clock.

"I think it's time to you go to airport, relax as we both here work, without right to vacation." – Helena nodded.

"Don't worry your time will come, Claud. We only passed by here quickly." – Helena commented.

"You want me to take you? It'll be less worry with car." – Pete offered, but Myka rejected the offer, not wanting him worried with car.

Myka and Helena said goodbye to both before leaving. They couldn't talk with Artie, who was occupied with the Regents. The drive to airport was quiet, with no major problems.

**xxx Some hours after xxx**

"Darling, don't worry, the plane will land where it should land." – Helena knew Myka was tensed, just by looking. They had waited for few hours before they could board the plane, and Myka knowing that the hour approached, become increasingly tense, knowing that the flight would last a long time and she didn't make any progress in air travel.

"You know it won't help, right?" – Helena sighed, nodded.

"No harm in trying, right?" – Myka putted her hand in Helena's face, stroking with her thumb.

"Sorry, I just… can't avoid that fear." – Helena took Myka's hand that was in her face, and gently placed a kiss.

"Nothing to apologize darling, I knew about you fear. I just hoped you had made some progress." – In this moment, the plane started to move, making Myka to look to outside.

"I didn't even know why I have problems with planes."

"It won't make me love you less." – Myka looked back to Helena.

"I don't know if it comforts me or makes me happy." – Helena laughed, giving a kiss on Myka, as a response.

The plane they were was a private jet offered by the Regents, as a way of trying to cheapen the trip, as a gift. The seats had no partitions, which allow higher interactions among the passengers. Myka would use it to try to relax after all she knew that Helena was her safety, her home, her refuge.

She waited until the jet was in the air, and that small part of initial fear to dissipate, so she could sit back in Helena, being readily embraced. Helena noticed that with this Myka relaxed a little, although she could still feel tension spots.

The flight attendant appeared asking if she could offer something to eat and drink, and introduced herself. Helena asked only a blanket and a pillow as both women didn't intend to stay awake the whole flight as the flight would be long. Myka had acquired the habit of sleeping being embraced by Helena. Therefore, the flight attendant was back, handing the items ordered.

Myka split from Helena, allowing them to settle properly, and then she leaned back in Helena, adjusting the blanket. Helena placed a kiss on Myka's forehead, before hugging her. Myka was the first to fall asleep being rocked by the exhaustion of having waited for several hours, and the fatigue from her fear could then collaborated with her state of drowsiness.

Helena continued watching her sleep peacefully, with calm breathing. Watching her in that state was a habit that had become common. There were few opportunities in which Myka proved to be so serene, and Helena tried to enjoy every one of those opportunities. She did know Myka had spent most of her life trying to compartmentalize feelings as a means of keeping people at distance, but also knew that she was one of the few people who managed to break all the barriers of that, although she knew that Myka let her off at some cases, but didn't care deeply about this. Helena was lost in thought to the point of eventually sleeping too.

When the flight attendant appeared to check them a few hours later, just smiled at the sight. Also tucked the blanket, but couldn't do it without waking Myka, who understand the situation, thanked her for the concern and went back to sleep.

**xxx Hours later… xxx**

"Welcome to Karpathos's Island. I hope that the flight has been without problems." - The driver greeted when he saw both woman leaving the arrivals hall. He was in charge of transporting them on the island, and would take them to the private property, which had been rented.

The final destination of them was Karpathos's Island, the second largest island of Greece. Due to the spindle, it was still early afternoon, so they might still know the place and enjoy the time open and sunny. Without further hast, they left the airport, decamping to the house where they would stay. The trip wasn't as long as they imagined, as the city where they were wasn't a city like Los Angeles, or even as New York. It was a relatively small town, quiet, ideal for relaxing and enjoying the wonders of nature.

The property was outside the city limits, although it still remained within the city limits. It was a mixed farm with house, with plantations of various kinds, at the time of fruit, as well as a swimming pool back. The dimension of the field was large compared to the main house, which was simple, modest. It was also near the beach, although it hadn't a direct access, but due to the terrain, the property had a rare sight of the landscape.

The trip by car didn't take more than 10 minutes, which was spent on the observations about culture, customs and others. Upon reaching the property, the driver took their bags from the car, as presented the land and the house.

"My service ends here, but any need to go to town or even to know something else, you can call me at this number." - The driver pulled out a card, handing to Helena, heading towards the main entrance, - "Ah, before I forget, the fridge is full. Enjoy your stay.", - Only then the driver got out, making a compliment. The sound of the engine of the car became audible, and soon begins to disappear on the horizon.

Myka hugged Helena from behind, watching the car disappear.

"I'm going to enjoy the pool. See you there?" - Helena nodded, while Myka kissed her on the cheek, and then split from Helena, who can't help turning to look Myka enter the house.

Few minutes later, she entered the house too, realizing that Myka was already in the pool. The house had two floors. The ground floor had the kitchen and rooms, while the upper floor had guest room and bedroom, and a balcony that also had a rare sight of the sea.

Helena, soon was in the pool, and unlike Myka, was planning to enter the water. The pool was relatively large, being surrounded by all type of trees, so that had direct sunlight, but not in all area. Myka was lying on the edge of the pool, with face down, while Helena entered very slowly in water, fairly cold, but because of the time, was a pleasant temperature.

Helena took a few dives while Myka continued in the same position. When Helena emerged in one of those moments, she stopped to watch Myka. The sunlight hitting the nude body, making her skin seems slightly dark, called her attention. Her beauty at that time seemed to be impossible not to look. Watching her, a smile appeared on her face as she approached slowly, but not totally silent.

Myka was absorbed in her thoughts as she felt the heat of the sun gently warming her skin, listening to the pool water moving because of Helena. The whole environment has caused her to relax, releasing all the tension of the flight as well as possible tensions accumulated because of work and weeding planning.

She was caught by surprise when she felt Helena kissing her back, shivering because of the contrast of temperatures. Helena continued depositing delicate kisses, along her back, going to Myka's thighs, exploring every inch of skin she could reach with kisses. Few moments later, she began to gently move her finger through Myka's body, causing more shivers. Myka slightly arched her back, feeling her heart racing, as well as a few moans escaped.

"Helena…" - Helena stopped of kissing and move her fingers, - "Please…" -, Helena continued watching Myka's face.

"What do you want?" - Helena asked, turning to give a few kisses in Myka's back, with her face calm, like nothing had happened.

"And you still ask me innocent?" - Helena laughed between the kisses.

"Yes, and I still want the answer." - Helena returned to dance her fingers gently through Myka's skin still warm.

"I want you." - Helena smiled as she watched Myka shiver because of her fingers.

"Get in the water." - Myka turned her face to Helena, who was already moving away slowly from the edge of the pool.

"That isn't fair!" - Helena laughed, although she had stopped moving away from the edge.

Myka sat on the edge of the pool, putting her legs in the water, wondering if she should do it. But Helena had aroused her enough to want do that, so she entered the water, going where Helena was, pulling her a kiss.

Helena put an arm around Myka's shoulder as she placed her free hand on Myka's neck, deepening the kiss. What Myka didn't realize that there is a trap. Helena pretended to walk to edge with her, but she slide taking Myka with her. Myka only had enough time to breathe before diving.

Myka was the first to rise, due to lack of oxygen, while Helena took longer to rise.

"That isn't fair!" - Myka said pretending annoyance when Helena emerged, making her laugh.

Helena walked where Myka was, pulling her a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll reward you."

Helena hugged Myka, indicating that she would take her to the edge of the pool. Myka put her legs around Helena's waist and arms around Helena's neck as the kiss deepened. Helena's hands were already untying Myka's top bikini.

The lack of oxygen was present when Myka leaned back against the edge, using it as a backup. Helena put the piece on the edge, as she depositing kisses in her neck and the breasts. Myka's breathing was speeding along with her heart. Helena knew she was more sensitive, but she would try to extend for as long as possible.

With one hand still on Myka's back like to support, the other would gently drawing the skin, causing moans. Myka had already begun to scratch Helena's back, as Helena's free hand went down to her toned abdomen, also drawing random patterns while Helena played with her left breast, using her tongue and occasionally teeth too.

"Please..." - Myka was starting to beg.

"Tell me what you want." - Helena said as she kisses going to the right breast. Myka moaned as she felt Helena's teeth grazing, sinking more nails in Helena's back. Helena realized that Myka wouldn't stand so long in this situation, as evidenced by rapid breathing, the moans, and also by the initial spasms.

"Darling, what do you want?" - Helena's voice was carefree, but still sexy.

"I want you... inside me." - Myka tried to say with her changed breathing and trying to suppress moans, - "Please..." -, Helena's hand went to where Myka most needed, slowly sliding one finger inside her, while her thumb was stroking the clit.

Helena felt Myka's nails scratching her back, when she touched Myka. While stroking her clit, Myka moved her hips to the rhythm of Helena's finger. Helena put another finger; As her fingers explored, Helena noticed a point of different texture of the velvet walls, which made Myka instinctively move her hips toward the fingers of Helena, and groaning louder and increase spasms, causing Helena to focus all their efforts at this point .  
>"I think I have found your ticket to heaven." - Helena said in Myka's ear, her voice a little hoarse already, and also inserting a third finger.<p>

They found a rapid rhythm, as if both needed to unite in one body on an urgent basis. Myka hasn't made a point of not hiding her groans and cries; after all, they weren't in the cottage, or Helena's house. They were in the middle of nowhere. Helena realized that Myka would soon explode in ecstasy, so her arm supported on the edge of the pool as a way to hold better Myka.  
>Soon Myka cried out the name of Helena, as the wave of pleasure broke in every cell of her body, making it highly scratch Helena's back. Helena continued to move her fingers in an attempt to prolong this moment, but soon can no longer continue. Helena also was breathing rapidly, but not as much as Myka, who tried to breathe deeply, as she relaxed, trying to enjoy the last moments of orgasm.<p>

Myka supported her head on Helen's shoulder, and tried to relax the muscles. Helena slowly took off his fingers into Myka, embracing it while waiting for her to recover.

"My god, Helena ..." - Myka's voice was still fails and Helen smiled.

"I said I would reward you not?"

"Yes, and well rewarded." - Helen laughed while Myka took her legs from Helena's waist, then hugged her.

"Just well? I expected more recognition." - Myka laughed, taking her head of Helena's shoulder.

"Reframing: You rewarded me perfectly." - Helena smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

"Hungry?" - Myka looked at Helena, wondering which meaning she was using, Helena noticed the look.

"Darling, I'm asking if you want to eat something, and not me." - Myka laughed.

"Yes, I do." - Helena split from Myka, leaving the pool edge, helping Myka out later, since her still hadn't fully recovered.

Myka embraced Helena, as they went toward the house. That moment was the moment she had absolute certainty that she was following the right path, marrying Helen, and wanting to build a family with her. She did know that both are completed in some way, no matter the flaws, qualities.

Helena also felt in the same way. But with one difference: Myka had accepted to love who she was, no matter the mistakes he had committed. Myka knew that she had understood all actions against humanity because she wanted to end her pain of the soul. She just hadn't realized early enough that the solution to her life would Myka.

And so Helen would never give up Myka, and vice versa.

* * *

><p>Well, just some news: I decided to finish this fic on chapter 30. I think it's better, because I'm afraid of lost the track of story, if I continue, not to mention my intention was never to write chapters with the new family member. Also, I want to focus on my new project of fic (which is a little different), and in near future I'll be back with some one-shot (another project I'm planning)<p>

And also, I want to ask if you want to give some idea or something else, I know I'll finish in chapter 30, but it doesn't mean that I can't write long chapter, right?

Well, see ya :)


	24. I Trust You

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

Definitively, I suck at time management. And my writer's block has followed me more than I want. This chapter was hard to write, not only because of my writer's block, but also because I had to deal with the death of my dog, who was with me for 12 years (so yeah, I grown with him, which make everything hard).

Well, I'm happy that this chapter don't "suffered" a lot with my sadness, because normally when I'm sad, I tend to be depressed in my writing (in every aspect), but thanks god, nothing happened with this fanfic.

Okay, go read the chapter. I hope you like :)

* * *

><p>Myka had settled leaning on the counter, watching Helena moving in the kitchen and cooking. Neither of them bothered with the fact Myka was almost naked. For Helena, it was pleasurable, but also was excruciating, and she liked to see the naturalness that Myka had acquired during their relationship. Myka was having fun internally, realizing the internal dilemma of Helena, and she hadn't bothered because knew that nobody would see them, just as wanted to tease Helena the most possible.<p>

Helena was preparing a dish typically Mediterranean, although had changed a few ingredients, and then noticed the watchful eye and provocative of Myka, making her can't avoid a laugh.

"Are you really willing to tease me or is it just an impression?" - Myka smiled, nodding at the statement of Helena.

"Why not?" – She said with a shrug as if she didn't care.

Helena leaned in the counter beside the stove, while paying attention to the food, but also not forgetting to observe Myka, whilst noticing the changes, for now discrete, in Myka's body.

"Enjoying the sight?" – Helena smiled, nodding.

"You're more beautiful. And it's starting to appear." – Helena said, approaching Myka, - "The pregnancy are doing good for you." , - Myka smiled, while Helena hugged her.

"Thanks."

"I know you probably not even thought about how to tell your parents, but you know we need to tell them, right?" – Helena knew she was touching on a subject that Myka doesn't want to think about during the trip. Myka sighed, nodding.

"I don't know how I can tell them. I can't simply say 'I became pregancy with na artifact, which are objects with pieces of owner's personality, and mostly aren't nice, but don't worry.' And I can't say that I'm married with a woman with, at least, triple of my age, although she appears to be my age." – Myka sighed again, while Helena split, lifting Myka's chin until she meet her eyes.

"I don't care about which story we'll tell. They deserve to know they will have grandchild. And honestly, darling, I think they already suspect about the warehouse." – Myka glanced at her, trying to understand how her parents might suspect.

"Mrs. Frederic probably told some details, when your father were Edgar Allan Poe's victim. Not to mention that I saw her talking with them in our wedding." – A flash of concern passed through the eyes of Myka, noticed by Helena.

"Darling, no matter what happen, I'll always be here." – Helena said while rubbing Myka's arm.

"Thanks." – Myka kissed her, then she let Helena came back to the stove, realizing that the food was already finished. Myka started to grab the necessary utensils.

"You don't need to thanks." – Helena said, turning off the stove, and putting the pot on the counter, where Myka was leaned against moments before, and where the utensils were left. Helena sat next to Myka, who was serving herself.

"This seems to be delicious."

"That's what I hope. Never did that." – Helena said, knowing that Myka could be surprised.

"You never modified a recipe?" – The tone was surprised.

"Nop. I never felt confident enough to modify a recipe, because food is something… unpredictable. You never know if it worked or not until try. That is, you need to have faith." – Helena shrugged.

"I'm really listening Helena Wells say that?" – Myka had been more surprised by Helena's reason, making her to smile.

"Now it's Wells-Bering, and yes, you are listening it." – Myka gave a big grin when she heard Helena had actually adopted Bering as a surname, which she didn't know until she corrected her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" – Helena was curious to know the details of that grin.

"Only in Wells-Bering. That sounded a lot…" – Myka stopped looking for the right word, - "delicious."

"And may I ask why?"

"You'd understand if I said I'm no longer Bering, but Bering-Wells?" - And then it was time for Helena be smiling, agreeing with the word Myka had chosen.

Helena, on hearing this, also felt the same way as Myka, as if listening to her own surname plus the surname of the beloved was comforting, but still very sensual. And also, was to feel loved.  
>"Mmm" - Helena's thoughts were interrupted when she listened to Myka approve the food – "This is really delicious."<p>

"Glad to hear it." - Helena smiled as she ate, being pleased with the results.

Helena couldn't help noticing Myka, while both ate, and also couldn't help noticing in Myka's appetite, which made her smile and Myka didn't miss Helena's look. Helena, months earlier have never imagined that would marry Myka, much less would be a mother again. Since she found Myka, her life had changed a lot. Both didn't take long to finish eating, although Myka has served more herself. Helena put everything in the sink, while Myka put the remains in the refrigerator.

"I was thinking about visit my parents when we come back." – Helena looked at Myka, a little surprised, - "I just wanted to talk with Mrs. Frederic about how much my parents know about the warehouse. And also, if they have some idea about your identity." -, Myka quickly added, biting her lower lip.

"Dariling, I wouldn't bother to be just Helena, and not the famous H.G. Wells for your parents. I just think they need to know about your pregnancy, even we tell some twisted story." – Helena said honestly, knowing that would be hard to tell the whole truth to Myka's parents, - "But I wouldn't bother to pass some time with them." -, Helena added.

Helena noticed that Myka still thinking about how to tell her parents, so she dried her hands, approaching Myka.

"Darling, later, calmly we'll think about it, okay? If Mrs. Frederic allows us to tell the whole truth, we'll tell, but for now, don't worry, right?" – Helena hugged Myka, who nodded.

"Want to watch movie?" – Myka asked, after a few moments, wanting to just spend time in Helena's company. Helena nodded, going with Myka to the TV room, letting her to choose the movie.

Myka chosen for sci-fi film that she has never seen, although Pete had spoken well about, and she imagined that Helena would enjoy. Helena had settled on the couch in order to allow Myka support her head in Helena's legs; position both enjoyed. Helena began stroking Myka's hair, feeling the soft texture of the curls, while the other hand rested on Myka's hips.

Myka could tell that Helena was having trouble watching the movie, due to her nudity. Then she had an idea, deciding she wouldn't wait for Helena declare defeated since she knew it could take hours, so she stood up making Helena ask her silently.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." – Myka tried to reassure her, she didn't want Helena to think that something was wrong then Helena turned her attention back to the movie.

Myka went to bedroom, picking up a handkerchief, then going to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream in the refrigerator, putting them on the counter. She didn't know if her idea would give the results she wanted, but by itself would be worth trying. She walked to Helena, folding the handkerchief carefully, trying to be as discreet as possible. Carefully, she put the handkerchief, blindfolding her, but despite her efforts, failed to not frighten her.

"Myka…" – Helena knew that protest was out of question and was curious to find out what Myka was planning. Myka went to the counter, grabbing again the items.

"Willing to be a guinea pig?" – Myka said putting the items on the coffee table, in a way she could grab without leave the couch.

"And you need to ask? I like how your mind works." – Myka laughed.

"If you didn't like, you wouldn't have married me." – Helena grinned.

"I still would have married you." – Myka kissed Helena, while her fingers slid gently by the bare areas of Helena's body.

"And for what else you married me?" – Myka asked as they lay on the couch, also trailing Helena's jaw with kisses.

"Are you really asking me?" – Helena liked to see this side of Myka; were rare occasions which Myka was meant to do "experiments".

"Yeah, why not?" – Myka was untying the bikini's top of Helena, and when she finally could take it out, she put Helena's hands on above her head, as a non-verbal order of not touching.

"Your beauty, your fingers, your personality, your exquisite touch, but delicious and addicting, and also for your love. Need more?" – Myka smiled again, while she grabbed one strawberry, giving a little bit, tasting the sweet ripe fruit.

"For now, no."

She kissed Helena who moaned as she felt the strawberry on her breasts, the juice slightly cold flowing making her nipples hard. Helena increasingly liked Myka's idea, although she didn't know if there was something else, but she liked the feel of the strawberry in her skin, which was somewhat different.

Myka gently licked the trail left by the strawberry, also passing it on the other breast, giving the same attention. Helena arched her back, wanting to feel more of touch of the tongue of Myka, who faithfully followed the trail of strawberry. When she stopped sliding the strawberry by the body, and have deftly licked the entire trail, Myka rose, eating the remainder of the strawberry, also offering a bite to Helena, who had protested when Myka stopped. And then, Myka took the whipped cream, stirring it, and scaring Helena with the noise, despite her efforts.

"Don't worry." - Myka put a bit of whipped cream in her mouth, tasting, feeling the mild sugar invade her senses. Taste which she wasn't used to.

Helena, being blindfolded, was with keen senses, and to the sound of the whipped cream, assumed she knew what it was. Hypothesis that was confirmed with the kiss, feeling remnants of whipped cream.

"What happened to 'I don't eat sugar'?" - Helena asked, making Myka hold a silent chuckle.

"There is no longer temporary." - Myka put a considerable amount on the right breast of Helena, who liked the feeling.

Myka sucked the whipped cream so as not to touch the breast with her lips, but she could get the most possible. Helena arched her back again, as a silent request for further contact, shivering due to the sensation that Myka was causing.

"Myka… Please…" - Helena begged, even though it would backfire.

"Begging will lead nowhere." - Helena sighed. Myka then licked the rest, her hot tongue contrasting with the cold cream, making Helena groan.

"No harm in trying." - Helena sighed again, making Myka smile.

Myka took another strawberry, skimming the skin of Helena, also taking the opportunity to get the rest of her bikini. So, she shifted between Helena's leg, allowing greater accessibility, and comfort for both. After exploring every inch of skin she could with the strawberry, seeing Helena's reactions, Myka began to give slight kisses, alternating with bites on areas that she knew would send Helena to the edge, also by not giving what she really needed. The game lasted long minutes to Helena, who was about to beg or to change the situation, but resisted the temptation, biting her lower lip, suffering from Myka's torture.

Then, Myka turned her attention to her breast, sucking the hard nipple, playing with the pressure, and also with her tongue. Some after long minutes to Helena, Myka gave the same attention to the other breast. Myka seeing the state of Helena, decided to give her what she needed most, but partially different. She took the strawberry to Helena's soaking wet sex, making circulatory movements around her clit, receiving groans of approval of Helena.

"Your idea is delighting me more." - Myka laughed, she knew that Helena would like.

"I didn't know to what point it would work."

Myka knew also that Helena wouldn't manage to get the desired orgasm from what she was doing with strawberry, then she ate it, tasting as she was sliding inside with two fingers.

"Finally." - Helena murmured more to herself that to Myka, although she had heard.

"Want anything else?" - Myka asked, watching Helena, who groaned and nodded, - "And what would it be?" - Her voice was sexy and husky.

"More fingers. And harder. Please." - Helena said between groans and with difficulties, her voice failing and feeling her body tremble, trying to fight against it, wanting more.

Myka grant the request promptly, whilst still observing Helena, who accompanied the rhythm with her hips perfect synchrony, her back arched. The vision of Helena was something that intoxicated Myka, as a genuine demonstration of love and trust. Helena just cried out her name, feeling all the wave of pleasure invade and move through each cell in her body. Myka has continued moving her fingers, feeling the walls pulsing, until she couldn't more. Helena began to relax a little later, trying to normalize breathing.

Myka took her fingers out of Helena, licking them, feeling the real, vicious and delicious taste of Helena, as she pulled out the handkerchief, kissing her. When the urge for air became insupportable, Myka pulled back and rested her head on Helena's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?" - Helena didn't understand the need for thanks.

"For trust me and be my guinea pig, accepting my ideas and fantasies." - Helena laughed.

"I always trusted you. And it was some of your fantasies?" - Helena embraced Myka, tangling her hand in Myka's hair, stroking it.

"It wasn't exactly a fantasy, just an idea I had for some time." - Helena placed a kiss on Myka's forehead.

"It was an interesting idea."

Both were in that position, even after they had realized that the film had ended, but didn't bother with it. Myka looked at Helena, and realized that she was thoughtful.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about the future." - Helena embraced more Myka, kissing her.

* * *

><p>Oh, before I forget, chapter 25 is already written, and probably I'll finish chapter 26 until Friday, and next week I'm having long weekend, so maybe I'll bring two chapters translated at once. I accept suggestion, ideas or anything else.<p>

No need to be shy or nice. If you feel unhappy about something, just let me know.

Well, see ya :)


	25. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

LOCISVU, I promised I would finish the story right? And I can't stay away of writing, sooner or later I'll write. :)

* * *

><p>"Myka, it's great the advances in medicine!" - Myka laughed, she knew Helena would be thrilled with the technological advances of medicine.<p>

Both were in a bookstore in a town near the Warehouse, doing 'research', Myka concerned with the care she should have, and Helena curious to find out what she missed while bronzed. Artie had given the whole week off, so that both could visit Myka's parent. The trip had been very well enjoyed; yielding only good moments, and the flight back was quiet.

Myka preferred to return to South Dakota, to ascertain how much Mrs. Frederic had told her parents, and ask how much they could count as well as tell about the pregnancy for the remainder of the deposit. They received the news much better both expected. Myka expected at least a scolding of Artie because of the artifact, while Helena also expected a scolding, but along with any anger, disappointment. But he received the news well.

And then, they were there, sitting face to face, on the floor, surrounded by several books.

"If there were only 5% of current technology and knowledge in my time, women's lives would certainly be much easier." - Myka looked at Helena, enjoying seeing Helena so thrilled, reading pages and pages with all the attention possible - "Women of the 19th century are very different from today." - Helena added, making Myka arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm, how different?" - Helen realized the tone that Myka used, looking at her.

"I didn't mean about personality. I mean what they were forced to live. For example, our duty was to keep house, have children and raise children. We couldn't work. The women had to obey any decision faithfully, of the husband, also couldn't refuse sex if he wanted. Even couldn't have property." - Myka continued looking at her with the same look, - "Darling, women had neither the right to use chloroform in childbirth*." - With this, the expression of Myka changed, getting a little shocked. She couldn't imagine giving birth without any sedative.

"Yeah, right. I don't know if I could live in your time." - Helena chuckled, making Myka look at her.

"And do you think I lived this way? I've always been against these principles that women were inferior to men, and so on." - Myka remembered the journals she had read about H.G. Wells being a feminist movement's supporter, understanding why.

"So this is why your brother was considered a threat to society, because of you?" - Helena nodded.

"We could be different in several aspects, but he has always supported women, principally the women's right. I think having me as sister made his mind about that." - Myka smiled at Helena talking about her brother. It wasn't frequent to Helena comment something about her family.

**xxx Next Day xxx**

"Ready?" - Helena asked as the car stopped in front of the bookstore of Myka's parent. Myka nodded, not hiding the concerned look, which didn't passed unnoticed by Helena, who placed her hand over Myka's hand.

"Darling, everything will be okay. It's not as if you were introducing me to them first time. The know me, and I know that they will be happy with your pregnancy." - Myka gave a glance to Helena, sighing.

"It isn't what I care about."

"You don't need to tell them who I am. You know that."

Myka knew that her parent knew of the existence of artifacts, because the father's experience with artifact, but weren't sure what was exactly Myka's work, though he knew it were related with artifacts. Helena knew Myka wanted to tell them who she really was, although she thought it wasn't necessary, and believed they already known who she wasn't any person.

"Well, let's go. We can't stay here." - Myka said, leaving the car, being followed by Helena, who soon was walking side by side.

Myka's father was arranging the books on a shelf of a bookcase near the door, and when he heard Myka's voice, he turned immediately seeing the women entering.

"I didn't know you both were coming!" - He dropped the books, going to greet them. Myka hugged him.

"We wanted to do a surprise visit." - Myka said, while Helena greeted him.

"I hope the trip was perfect." - Helena nodded, giving a glance at Myka, - "I'll tell your mother that you're here." - He turned to Myka.

"No need dad, I imagine she is in the back, right?" - He nodded, watching the women step into the back of the store, hearing the women talking, turning back to what he was doing.

Helena always felt more comfortable with the mother of Myka, perhaps on the occasion that saw the first time. Soon Myka was calling his father, asking him to sit with her mother. Helena and Myka also ended up sitting.

"I know that this visit is a surprise, but we came here to tell the news." - Helena put her hand in Myka's back, as if to encourage continuing.

"And I know, I told that I wouldn't have children, but since Helen asked me to marry, I have had this desire to build a family." - Myka paused, feeling the hand of Helena intertwining with hers - "But I didn't want to adopt. Dad, I know you know what are artifacts, and know you've been victimized, but my job is to collect and store all these artifacts in warehouse, protecting the world. I know in the beginning you thought that my work was something ridiculous, but it isn't, as you may well know. "- Myka paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't the most sensible choice, more ethical, but I used one of the artifacts we have in the warehouse to achieve this desire, since I wanted to have a child that had my DNA and of Helena." - Helen knew she was nervous and Myka was concerned about the reaction of parents, but by what she watched from them, had no reason.

More words spoken, more Myka's father realized what Myka was trying to say, not hiding happiness. Helena knew the news would be great for them. The mother also soon realized what Myka wanted to say. Myka paused speaking, returning soon after.

"So yeah, I'm pregnant." - Only when Myka said the sentence that the parents expected, happiness was what they both showed since they never had a real expectation of having grandchildren.

"But ...The child doesn't run any risk, because of ... artifact?"- Myka's father asked, getting worried, happiness disappearing from his face, remembering that all artifacts have side effects.

"Don't worry, this child is being well monitored. And the device has never shown effects on generated children." - Helena intervened, knowing that Myka already had sufficient dose of nervousness, and she couldn't explain without further worry.

"Myka don't worry, I won't judge you because you made that choice. I already judged you, and I won nothing. You had your reasons and desires, that I'll respect, but certainly we're very happy to know." - Myka's father said, noting the nervousness of her daughter, getting up wanting to hug Myka, who also stood when understood his intentions.

Her mother also had risen, with the same intentions, waiting her husband to release Myka to hug her. Helena watched the interactions between Myka and her parents. She had perhaps relieved that the conversation hadn't walked on its own to her identity. Myka's mother turned to Helena, realizing that she was still sitting.

"Helena, you'll be an excellent mother as Myka." - Helena smiled, knowing she didn't know many details about her past. Myka heard the comment from her mother, a little worried, looking at Helena.

"I think Myka will be better than me, but thanks. Certainly, I will do my best."

"Would you like some tea? I would offer a decent drink, but I think the hour and pregnancy aren't in favor." - Myka's father offered, being accepted by all, even accepting Myka's help. Myka and her father left the room, leaving the other women still in the room.

"Helena, forgive me for changing the subject, but I suppose you have any relation with H.G. Wells, because of your surname." - Helena looked at her, sighing as she passed a hand through her hair.

"Myka wanted to tell, but only if the matter come to light when she gave the news. But now that you mention it, I don't think it would be great shock to say that, actually, I'm H.G. Wells." - The mother smiled, trying to give a positive impression.

"Since Myka began working in the warehouse, and my husband became victim of an artifact, anything is possible. When I knew your last name, I just assumed that somehow you would be related to H.G. Wells. I just didn't imagine that Myka's author favorite were a woman." - Helena started to laugh, but then noticed the last sentence Myka's mother said, focusing all her attention.

"Mom, I think anyone thinks that. And maybe everybody would be shocked to find that H.G. Wells is a woman and is still alive." - Myka entered the room, startling the two women, sitting to next to Helena, who looked at her surprised.

"I didn't know that I was your favorite author." - Myka shrugged, as if she cared.

"She never told you?" - The mother seemed surprised, like Helena, who shook her head.

"I knew she loved my books, but not that it were the favorites." - The mother had a laugh remembering when Myka was a child, making a point of going to sleep after read only one chapter of any book by HG Wells.

"She only slept if I read any book, although it also has influences from my husband." - Helena smiled at, trying to imagine the scene.

"I never knew that. So take the first edition of any book of mine was heaven."

"It was her obsession." - Myka nodded, laughing at the memory when the mother said.

"My first issue came from you. Including signature." - Helen smiled at the memory of the day she left the book on Myka's bookcase, planning to surprise, and then she turned to Myka's mother.

"I just hope to continue being Helena. Currently, I don't mind about my true identity. I never thought you need to know this, and also believe that you already know that living in my time wasn't as easy as it is today. There are many other aspects of my past that I think are dispensable in all; I would like to continue being the Helena that you know." - Myka laid her head on Helena's shoulder, being embraced, while her father appeared with a tray with the tea, and mugs.

"Myka told me some things about you, but in the end what matters is that you are happy. Don't worry, nothing has changed." - The mother smiled at Helena, picking up a mug, filling it with tea.

At that time, they were just trying to have a family moment.

* * *

><p>*Chloroform: First anesthetic to be used in fast surgeries (ether was used in surgery that would be a little longer), also coming to be used for childbirths, after Queen Victoria asked to use in the birth of her 7th son, silencing the opinion of the Church which was the main opposition to the use in childbirth. Before that, women were prohibited from using any means of relieving the pain of childbirth.<p>

OBS.: Women were indeed "prohibited" from using chloroform to relieve the pain of childbirth, because of the Church, saying that chloroform was "trap of Satan."

* * *

><p>Well, chapter 26 is almost finished, but I'm in doubt about what to do in chapter 27 (I have some ideas, but I'm not sure of which use). So if you have any suggestion, please give.<p>

See ya :)


	26. Just a Day

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>Myka was six months pregnant, with all examinations and visits up to date. Also passed to gradually reduce travel, staying in the warehouse where she could help Claud, except on rare occasions in which Claud had to go to the missions along with Helen andor Pete. Helena began to replace Myka in most missions. Also, it was known that Myka was expecting a boy.

In these missions, Helena and Myka had created the habit of talking all day, when possible and by any means possible, such as Skype. Claud had improved enough technological knowledge of Helena, who had become accustomed to and use of technology in everyday life. To strangers, she would easily be appointed as a modern adult.

Myka missed to participate in missions, but knew it was for a good reason, as missed Helena. When they had matching days off, tended to just stay on the couch, reading books or chatting, and maybe watching a movie, enjoying the company of another. Nor were the rare times that Helena met craves of Myka (at least most).

Helena and Myka would, after three weeks, a day off coinciding, and Helena had plans for that day. She knew Myka was getting frustrated at not being able to do many things in the warehouse, as she was suffering from the limitations of pregnancy.

The day before the day off, Helena had returned earlier, and as Myka hadn't finished the work in the warehouse, decided to play the piano, which hadn't been used lately. Helena remembered the piano lessons she had throughout childhood and adolescence, in order to "please" the family, and had it after classes with the tutor. She ran her fingers over the keys, remembering all the music she had learned, as well as the sounds of each key, being able to tune the piano without any extra equipment, due to the amount of classes and experience she had.

She decided by Sonata Moonlight of Beethoven (Sonata No. 14 for piano), which was one of her favorite because of the history behind the origin, where a blind girl had learned one music only by listening at a house near where she lived, though not able to reproduce it perfectly, and Beethoven, walking with a friend, heard her say that she wished someone would play the song, and he offered to play. The girl and her brother heard the music, and then realized that he was Beethoven, with tears streaming down their faces, and after having asked to play again the piece, Beethoven decided to create a sonata dedicated to the girl so she could feel what it was moonlight. And this how the sonata was created.

Myka on arrival realized that Helena was playing the piano, and then remembered that she had never heard Helena play, and also wasn't able to recognize the sonata. She took off her coat, and left the keys and purse in mobile hall, also taking off their shoes, walking in sockets. And then she went into the room, where leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms, watching the fluidity and agility of Helena's fingers, waling over the keys, smiling at the scene.

Myka felt touched by the piece, and felt that all the notes got into her soul, stirring with the emotional. Helena had been absorbed, missing the presence of Myka, realizing when she finished playing, turning to get up, seeing Myka entering the room.

"This is the first time I've heard you play that piano. And very well."

"So I should play often." – Helena smiled, still seated, but Myka nodded, - "I can play another one, if you want."

Myka sat on the couch near the piano, wondering if I should say yes, ask for Helen or sit with her, but since it was the first time I heard her play the piano, and do not know if I would hear again, accepted the offer.

"The music is more interesting if you close your eyes and get carried away by the notes." – Helena commented, while straightened again.

Myka lay on the couch, resting her head on the back of the arm, shutting her eyes, trying to get more comfortable. Helena smiled at Myka's position, relaxing as the notes began to echo through the room. She also realized that Myka instinctively placed a hand on her belly, caressing it, smiling at the scene. She was enchanted by the scene she saw as she was complete by having someone like Myka in her life.

Little by little, the notes were stopping of echoing through the room, indicating the end of the song. Helena, when finished the song, getting up to go to sit on the carpet that stood beside the couch, watching Myka's face relaxed. Also put a hand on her belly and partially in the hands of Myka with his thumb stroking. Myka smiled, opening her eyes slowly, turning her face to Helena.

"You should definitely play more."

"I can do this as routine. It isn't a problem." – Helena said, realizing that music was very relaxing to Myka, who was biting her lower lip, thinking.

"I'd love that. I believed that you no longer remembered how to play piano. Or hadn't learned." – Helena laughed.

"No, I had many classes, which is almost impossible to forget everything I learned, though I need to catch up, since it's a long time since my last class." – Helena smiled looking at Myka.

Myka sat on the couch, inviting Helena to sit beside her. Helena rose, sitting beside Myka, whilst realizing Myka's muscles tensed. Helena put her hands on Myka's shoulders, massaging gently, knowing that Myka was more sensitive to touch.  
>"You are extremely tense, darling."<p>

"Yeah, I know ... Work and pregnancy are not exactly the best combination." – Helena smiled, kissing Myka's neck, while her hands gently and carefully tried to relax Myka's tensed and sore muscles.

"You could have told me, I wouldn't bother to do my best to help.

"Normally I don't notice, due to fatigue. But without doubt, I would love it every day if possible."

Helena stopped after a few minutes, adjusting Myka between her legs, allowing both to lie down. Helena put her hands on Myka's belly, feeling in time the kicks.  
>"He is active today."<p>

"It's a boy, you was expecting for what? And he's like that a while ago." – Helena began stroking gently.

"I was hoping he would be active long after born. Tomorrow is our day off, any plans? Or would you like to do something?" – Helena hoped Myka hadn't made any plans.

"Just stay in home with you."

"That I can guarantee."

**xxx Next Day xxx**

Helena had awakened a little earlier than usual, getting rid of Myka's arms skillfully, without waking her. She knew she would hardly wake by her own, due to pregnancy, so she would have enough time to start planning the day, as well as make a breakfast.

Helena knew Myka wouldn't bother to break the diet she had begun to follow at least once. But Helena also wouldn't be abused. She decided to make waffles, also making a fruit salad, knowing that Myka would feel somewhat guilty. She set up everything on a platter, leading to the bedroom.

She put the tray on the nightstand next to Myka, calculating all possible reactions. And then went back to bed, also being careful not to wake her up with the movements. And waited a few minutes to make sure Myka was actually asleep.

And then she began to delineate Myka's facial features gently until she move in bed, her face getting closer, and Helena, realizing that she was a little more awake, kissed her feeling Myka respond almost immediately.

"Good morning, darling." – Helena said watching Myka stretch as she always did, and seeing the look on her tray, - "And I brought breakfast." – Helena stood up, picking up the tray and placing it in the middle of bed.

"Helena ..." – Myka saw that she had made waffles but was stopped.

"Sometimes can't hurt, and don't worry, there is fruits as well. And you deserve." – Helena sat by Myka, who sat up.

"I deserve? And what would be the reason?" – Myka said eating a piece of waffle.

Helen shrugged.

"It must have reasons?" - Helena asked, laughing to see the reaction Myka, who simply shrugged – "Carpe Diem." – Helena added, making Myka smile.

"And what you are planning for today?" – Myka asked before drinking a sip of juice.

"Just treat you as you deserve."

"Oh." – Helena looked at Myka.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"No. I just didn't expect this. But this is also a good idea." – Myka smiled before being kissed by Helena.

"I will always treat you, when I can, as I promised. And you deserve, especially now." – Helena placed a hand on Myka's belly, caressing.

"Don't want a spoiled wife. Especially if is me." – Helena laughed.

"I think it is too late. And I don't care, you still remain my Myka."

"And what are your plans for today?" – Myka asked curiously, as she ate a piece of waffle.

"Only a surprise at night. Until then, whatever you want and desire."

"Surprise?"

"I know you aren't biggest fan of surprises, but I promise that there is nothing to worry about."

"Hmm... Okay. Then you will indulge me as I want and desire?" – Helena nodded

"Then we can watch a movie."

"It will be fulfilled."

"And hot chocolate?" – Myka had a tempting expression, but at the same time as a child asking for candy, making Helen laugh.

"No caffeine and sugar. But I will." – Myka smiled in victory.

They continued eating, talking and laughing with occasional jokes and situations. When finished, Helena stood up, picking up things and organizing tray. Myka begun to help, but stopped when she heard Helena saying that would do everything, and she could go to settle in the TV room, choose a movie, that soon she would be back with the hot chocolate.

Myka dropped her head against the pillow, sighing, while Helena leaves the room. She knew that would take long the hot chocolate, then took the opportunity to get a few more minutes in bed before getting up to change of clothes.

Since she knew she wouldn't leave the house, at least until the late afternoon, decided to put comfortable clothes, and relatively old. She had acquired the habit of wearing old clothes that months ago would be great (though she never cared about that), but for now it was the perfect size.

She grabbed a blanket, predicting that the day would be cold, going to the TV room where she picked some DVDs to watch during the day. Just minutes later, Helena entered the room with a tray with two mugs and a thermal jar. Helena knew they would be there all day so she prepared more, knowing also that if Myka really wanted hot chocolate, she would want more. She put the tray on the coffee table.

Soon Helen sat, with Myka using her as a pillow, watching the movie, while deliberately made random patterns with the fingertips in Myka's belly.

**xxx Hours after xxx**

"Helen?" – Myka entered the bedroom looking for Helena, who was in the bathroom.

They had watched some movies and some episodes of series, only stopping to make lunch, and eat. But then, with the evening fast approaching, they decided to end the marathon of movies and TV series. Myka was reading a book while Helena was preparing the bath, ready to enjoy a long, relaxing bath. She was in the bath when he heard Myka.

"Hm?" – Helena opened her eyes seeing Myka enter the bathroom.

"There's room for one more?" – Helena smiled, almost laughing at seeing Myka asking timidly.

"Always." – Helena reached up her hand out of the water, offering it as support for Myka, while watched Myka undressing, almost reluctantly. Myka, already naked, approached, holding the hand of Helena, who made room, then entered.

Myka and Helena fit together like two puzzle pieces. Helena was still able to feel the muscles tensed Myka, placing both hands on her shoulder, making circular motions with her thumb. Myka rested her head on the shoulder of Helena.

After a few minutes working the shoulder muscles, Helena's hands gently down the back, stopping in the middle of the back, with some fingers touching the side of Myka's breasts, making her unconsciously arching the back slightly, making Helena smile and kiss on Myka's shoulder. When she felt the muscles finally relaxed, Helena embraced Myka, leaning back in the tub.

"As much as I have several thoughts in mind, as you too, I can't."

"What?" – Myka was confused.  
>"Sex."<p>

"But I didn't think about it." – Helena ran her fingers near the left breast, watching the reaction.

"But your body does. You're much more sensitive to my touch, not that I'm complaining. It's something lovely." - Helena returned to embrace Myka, who let go a sigh almost like she was laughing.

"Lovely? This is a hell" - Helena laughed, she knew it bothered her a bit.

"I still think it's lovely." – Helena placed a kiss on Myka's shoulders. Myka let out a sigh again almost frustrated.

Myka settled in the embrace of Helena, resting her head on Helena's shoulders, making Helena lean her head on the tub. Both were in that position until Myka realizes that the water was fairly cold, though not a bothering low temperature.

"We need to get out, the water is cold." – Myka said, moving lightly, listening Helena drop a groan, realizing that she was on the verge of sleep.

"Hel, we both don't want to have hypothermia." – Myka said trying to leave the embrace of Helena, which only became tighter. She realized then that Helen was already awake, looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you called me Hel." – Myka did still not understand, - "I just thought that... was interesting." – Myka laughed.

"Well, you finding interesting or not, we need to get out of the water. And you said you had a surprise in a few hours." – Helena sighed, dropping Myka of embrace, knowing that this was a lost battle.

Myka get out of the tub in minutes, while Helen was still in the tub, looking at her. She opened the drain, leaving then, and curling up in a towel, going to the room.

**xxx Few hours later xxx**

"How did you find this restaurant?" –Myka said after finishing her request to the waiter, who had been to the kitchen to deliver applications and meet other tables.

"Claud and I were returning from a mission, and we were lost around here. It was late, and we were hungry, and perhaps by coincidence we found this restaurant." – Helena drank a sip of water while Myka took a look around, looking at the decor.

It was a restaurant, such that could say it was a particular strand by name, but the appearance of the rustic and cozy interior, and the menu certainly undid any impression given by name and replaced by a better. The expectation that was given by the environment it was simple food, but carefully worked, delicious. Myka had certainly sympathized with the environment.

Helen had taken care to choose a table away from the hall, entitled to more privacy, just as there was a request that the table was mounted in a more romantic, request accepted by the restaurant. Helena watched the watchful eye of Myka stop to observe every detail of decoration, while holding a glass of water with one hand.

"It's lovely this place." – Myka said after a moment, looking back to Helena, who nodded, putting the cup back on the table.

"So, I still have good taste." – Myka laughed, placing her hand over Helen's hand, stroking with her thumb.

"You will always have."

The waiter returned with the salad requested by Myka and the hot plate requested by Helena. Both decided to just order one dish each, and eventually split. Decide later on to dessert. Myka's salad was simple, but looks very attractive, green salad contrasting with the colorful red berries sauce and fruits, while the Helena's plate was simply a passion fruit risotto with salmon fillet.

They began to talk about banalities, about the work, among other things, between bites. Myka couldn't resist not stealing a bite of Helena's plate, making Helena laugh with the strategy that she used.

"You know you could have just asked." – Myka let out a moan of approval, by eating the risotto.

"Hmm, this is excellent. And yes, I know, but just took the liberty to skip this step." – Helena laughed.

"Feel free to steal more."

Myka resumed eating her salad, though at sometimes stole a forkful of Helena's risotto. Helena didn't bother in any time, reaching up to smile at some of these cases. Soon, both finished eating and decided to split a dessert, which turned out to be a lemon parfait.

Helena despite told Myka that she could get what she wanted on the menu, Myka had decided to stay with something healthy, and try something different. Soon the waiter was back with the parfait and two spoons, placing dessert on center's table. Helen thanked him, taking one of the spoons, while Myka begun to eat the dessert. No word was spoken, as if every glance and gesture was enough. But the peace that had settled lasted little, since Myka's cell phone started ringing. Myka, at first didn't think it was strange someone calling her at that late time, picking the phone automatically.

"Myka Bering." – Helena watched Myka's face while eating small portions of dessert.

"Mom? What happened?"

* * *

><p>I know, I know. The end probably have made you hate me for this cute chapter has ended that way. But it's an old habit, and they are hard to break.<p>

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I became involved in some school projects, as life became very complicated as I came back into weeks' exams (after all, end of semester... And for my misfortune, my classes end June 27th only.). And this chapter was quite frustrating to write, because what I wrote didn't satisfy me or I couldn't write what I imagined in my head.

I hope that the chapter is minimally decent.

See ya :)


	27. Talks, Talks, Talks

**Disclaimer:** **Warehouse 13 and its characters are the property of Syfy Network.**

I'm **Brazilian**, my first language is** Portuguese**. All mistakes are mine (and also, I can forget some word), so thanks for all being patient reading this which will be full of mistakes.

* * *

><p>Okay, I definitely deserve a slap, or something else, because I just disappeared for... what? 3 months?<p>

OH god, only now I noticed that. Well, the fact is: I can't even apologize for this. But hey, I'm still alive! Life is starting to get pretty hurried, and in two months my crazy life of "pre university" starts, which means I won't have so much time to write, either to translate or even breath (all my weekends in November I have exams, and one weekend in December I'll travel to another city to do the exam for my wanted university). But I sincerely hope I can finish before this crazy time, okay?

Let's read, right?

Ah, before anything: my english may be little rusty.

* * *

><p>Helena, when heard the tone of concern in Myka's voice, and realize who was calling, stopped the spoon in the air, looking at Myka, worried. Myka had placed the spoon in the dish, trying to understand what her mother was saying, which turned out to be difficult task, since her mother was speaking so fast, and sometimes, forget to control the sobbing.<p>

"Mom, please, breathe." - Myka said after giving up on understanding what her mother was saying, resting her forehead in her free hand.

Helena realized then that something serious must have happened, because she never would call Myka's cell phone. Usually, she would call their home, and not finding someone, would leave a voice message, knowing one of them would call back when possible. She ate what had in the spoon, placing carefully it in the dish, as Myka did moments before, still observing her.

Helena knew that Myka wasn't hearing good news, it wasn't necessary hear or understand the chat between her and her mother, Myka's facial expressions was enough.

"And why he will need a surgery?" - Myka asked after some moments, drawing Helena's attention.

"Mom, I'll try. Thanks for calling. Just try keep calm, okay?" - Myka soon hung up, after saying the proper goodbye, looking at Helena.

"My dad had a heart attack and a serious fall. Tomorrow he'll do the surgery, to repair the damage from the fall." - It was possible to feel sadness in Myka's words. Myka sighed when finished speaking. Helena took one of Myka's hand, caressing.

"And do you want to go tomorrow?" - Helena knew Myka would do everything to go next day, although she knew she couldn't go alone. Helena noticed the mental discussion of Myka.

"Artie will understand, and I can use some of my off days. Claud and Pete can find a way for some days."

"Thank you." - Myka smiled, almost sadly, while Helena continued to caressing Myka's hand. Words weren't necessary, only the presence of each other was enough.

Myka didn't know how she should feel, since father and daughter had recently been respected and being a family after all. Helena had developed a friendship with him, because of the books, although this friendship wasn't similar to the friendship developed with the mother. Helena would dare to say that they were considered part of her family, though not close as the Warehouse's family.

After few moments, after solving all issues with the restaurant, the couple was in the car, with Helena in the wheel and Myka looking at the night landscape, thoughtfully. Helena put one hand on Myka's thigh, trying to console her, calling Myka's attention and getting a smile. Myka grabbed Helena's hands before look again at the landscape.

"A penny for your thoughts?" - Helena asked breaking the silence and getting a small smile from Myka.

"Just memories."

"And may I ask which ones?"

"Our marriage." - Helena had contemplated others memories, but hadn't contemplated their marriage, - "That day was when my father returned to my life, as the father I always wanted. And so, thanks to you. It brings me to our first meeting."

"Circumstances not very appropriate, I must say." - Myka laughed quietly.

"We were forever destined to meet at gun point." - Now, Helena was laughing.

"At least, we changed the 'forever' for a better one." - Myka smiled, knowing what Helena was talking about.

"Thanks for everything."

"Myka, no matter what happens; I'll always be by your side, and preferably without a gun point. And no need to thank."

Silence settled in the car again, but didn't last long, for soon they were already at home, both packing things they would need for the next day, and eventually extra days. Helena decided to warn Artie next day, not wanting to wake him up because it was fairly late. She would also solve any issue with Pete and Claud after talking with Artie. She knew they would understand the situation, her fear was actually Artie, who could end up being comprehensive or not allowing days off, but everyone knew that the days off had existed only when had pings from artifacts, and they tend to be unpredictable.

Helena knew that Myka would have trouble sleeping because she would be worried about her father, but Helena couldn't do much to help, although he had hoped that Myka's fatigue was enough to sleep necessary.

Myka was already in bed when Helen lay, and it was possible to notice that Myka still thought about memories. Helena chose not to ask anything, giving space and time to Myka, as she settled into position they had adopted. Myka immediately started playing with a few strands of Helena's hair, alternating with caresses, something that had become a habit.

"Hel?" - Myka didn't know if Helena was awake after the moments that had passed.

"Hm?" - Helena's answer came almost immediately, maybe because she was almost asleep.

"How did you receive the news of my accident?" - Myka was afraid of asking, knowing that this was one of issues that Helena didn't like to talk about.

Helena opened her eyes, finding Myka's face, moving a little, though she hadn't changed her position. The memories of the accident were still pretty fresh in Helena's mind, ditto the feelings.

"Claud called me a few minutes after the hospital called her telling of your accident." - Myka at no time stopped playing with Helena's hair in an attempt to console or even to show that she was still there.

"I found strange her calling me late night; her habit was morning call or come by surprise here. And early in the conversation, I had a feeling that something wrong had happened." - Helena continued, and when stopped, closed her eyes, being transported to the memory of that night. Myka watched carefully Helena's face, playing attention to her features.

"She knew she couldn't say without giving too many details, without getting to the point. She had asked me to sit, and she just said all the details she knew at the time, about your accident." - Helena paused, still feeling the soft caresses of Myka. Before proceeding to speak, took a deep breath, feeling Myka's perfume in her nostrils, like a way to remember that past is past, and that Myka was still there beside her.

"The feeling I had at that moment was excruciating. I felt like I had lost my ability to love, that my world had been reduced to a million pieces, and I would never be able to have your presence around, or see your smile when you wake up, or just feel your warmth. And then I thought maybe I was cursed, and that everyone who received my love would die." - As she spoke, she had to fight the lump in her throat, as well as the feelings threatening to erupt again.

She felt one of thumbs of Myka gently drying the tear that had rolled across her face, opening her eyes, finding a pair of green eyes sharing her pain, wanting to simply erase the memory of Helena, as well as feelings.

"And it was when I remembered that life is fragile, and that maybe I had lost you to the fragility of life."

"Hel, I wish I could go back this time and change this night, but none of this is possible. And I know you don't like talking about it, but thanks." - Myka said caressing Helena's face with her thumb. Noticing the look of Helena, Myka smiled as supplemented, - "Thank you for talking and for not giving up on me.".

**xxx Next Day xxx**

"Mother" - Myka had entered the waiting room and found her mother asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She decided to wake her, with light touches. Helena just watched the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Myka." - Jeannie said moving, as she opened her eyes trying to focus and stretch. And then she noticed the presence of Helena - "Helena. I didn't think you both were coming so soon." - Myka and Helena gave a shy smile but comforting when looking at each other.

"Would you like a coffee?" - Helena asked, feeling that Jeannie could enjoy a cup of coffee after she had spent the night. She also wanted to leave a moment alone to mother and daughter.

"Only if you are going get coffee." - Helena smiled, knowing that Jeannie didn't like people doing tasks for her all the time.

"I think I will get some tea, but I'll be back soon." - Helena said, after giving a peck on Myka, leaving the hospital to go toward the Starbucks that made company to the hospital. She did know that an acceptable tea could be found there than in the hospital cafeteria, something learned months earlier.

Moments later, she returned to the waiting room, seeing Myka hugging her mother. In the eyes of a stranger, the scene just seemed one of those scenes where the family had learned of the death of the familiar or even life-threatening situation. In the eyes of Helena, however, the scene had another connotation: it was just a scene of two people fearing the loss of a family member, who they recovered a short time.

Myka not only recovered, but won the father had always wanted. The mother recovered the person she had fallen in love with, and married all those years ago, then regaining the feeling of having someone as a reason to live. It was a scene that showed the fragility of life, and all the unique details that make life what we know.

There are rare opportunities we have in life to recover or have what we want hard, day after day. Also there are few opportunities where we learn that life is short and we should enjoy it as best as possible as we can.

Helena slowly approached the scene, holding two cups of Starbucks, no longer steaming. Myka noticed her approaching by the corners of the eyes, but didn't move, knowing that her mother needed that moment. A hug that could comfort, words weren't necessary. Helena watched the scene curiously and cautiously, while slowly savoring sips of tea. Myka resigned just do circulatory movements in the mother's back.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, until the mother separated from Myka; to then clean the silent tears. Helena offered the coffee, receiving thanks, and then sitting next to Myka. She did know that Myka would tell what had happened during the time she wasn't there at some point, so there was no need to push or ask.

"Thank you Helen, for being here." - The silence was broken, almost surprising Helena.

"Jeannie, you're Myka's family, something that was added to my life and family when I married your daughter. Not to mention you never judged me, never disrespected me, always tried to be sympathetic. The best I can do is reattributing." - Helena answered after choosing her words carefully, feeling Myka intertwining her hand in her free hand, and feeling Myka supporting her head on her shoulder.

"I could have done more. I should have gone to Univille when Myka had the accident. That was not fair to either of you." - Jeannie said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Jeannie, you did the best you could in the situation. The fault isn't entirely yours. I know that when we are mothers, we want the best for our children, but we also want to protect them from the world. There will always be situations where we will fail, but after all, we are human. We have the right to make mistakes, to fail, but we must also be understanding and always love or at least respect others, and try to give our best to the world." - Helena said, even though the words were chosen to head to a disliked subject, and could head to another subject, drawing Jeannie's attention to the situation of the moment. She just expected it to be able to calm the torments of Jeannie, in one way or another.

"You had children?" - It was possible feel the surprise in the tone used by Jeannie.

"Mom." - Myka used an almost serious tone, warning her. Helena only stroked Myka's hand, assuring her that everything was fine.

"Yes, a daughter." - Helena said, looking away into the distance.

"Sorry for asking this, but what happened?" - Jeannie took a sip of coffee, and realizing that perhaps this was a difficult subject, added, - "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. Just let me know."

"She was murdered when she was eight. And there were a few months since I had started working in the warehouse before the current." - Helena said after a sigh.

"And you lost your common sense." - Jeannie said, taking a sip of coffee.

"I lost more than that, and could have lost more. But before that happened, I stopped." - Helena said, returning her caressing in Myka's hand, with a smile at the corners of the lips.

"So this is why you believe Myka will be a better mother than you, because of your actions in the past." - Helena looked surprised to Jeannie, who added to see the look of Helena, - "I don't know what I would do if Myka had died. Parents are not supposed to see their children die, even if they are young and life ahead. Sorry for your loss, Helena." - Helena had no opportunity to answer, as soon as the Bering surname was being called in the waiting room.

Jeannie signaled to the doctor who was calling by surname. The doctor had apparently left the surgery to give news.

"Good morning Ms. Bering, I'm responsible for giving proper news to you. There were no problems with the surgery, but we'll have to do another in the late afternoon, to perform repairs in the heart." - The doctor said slowly, selecting the words, not wanting to cause precipitation or stress, and didn't want to overload their minds with much information.

"And why there is a requirement to provide reparative surgery in the heart?" - Myka asked, while Jeannie tried to absorb the information from the doctor.

"The heart attack was the result of a heart murmur, which may have been developed recently or even have been complicated recently, and to avoid further problems, or other heart attacks, we need to repair the heart." - Myka nodded, as if trying to absorb the information.

"Thank you." - Jeannie said after a few moments, causing the doctor to give a reassuring smile.

"I can offer a room for you, if deemed necessary, not to mention the discomfort of these chairs. Just tell the nurse, she will take you." - He said before excusing himself to leave and go back to where he was before.

Myka bit her lower lip, thinking about what the doctor had said, just as Jeannie. Helena just merely balances the coffee on her leg, to comfort Myka with a hug.

"Darling, I think it would be interesting to you ask for the room. It will be more helpful to you than to me."- Jeannie said watching Helena embracing Myka.

"Mom, this room is more yours than mine." - Myka said.

"But I'm not pregnant." - Jeannie knew that Myka would suffer if she tried to spend the day in the chair, as she could have privacy with Helena, - "The room is more useful to you than to me." - Jeannie added watching Myka biting her lower lip, thinking.

"Are you sure?" - Myka asked after a few moments, getting a nod of Jeannie.

Jeannie knew she had pains after spending the night and even on the uncomfortable chair, but didn't want Myka had more discomfort, and knew from experience and by reports of Myka and Helena, she was having discomfort enough.

"Thank you." - Myka said at the end, giving up any possible discussion with the mother, already lost.

Helena broke the embrace, again taking the cup from Starbucks, now almost cold, not that bothered. Taking the last sip, signaled to Myka that she would talk to one of the nurses, before getting up kissed softly Myka.

"I don't know what happened to her, but she is and will be an excellent mother." - Jeannie commented observing Helena talking to one of the nurses - "She may have committed acts of war, or may have come close to the madness, but it all just prove her love for her daughter and not hatred for humanity. I'm pretty sure she would sacrifice herself if it would save her loved ones. I just hope it doesn't happen." - Jeannie continued talking while Myka smiled almost sadly, but comforted that she wasn't the only one to understand the basis of the actions of Helena.

"This expression just tells me I'm right, right?" - Jeannie said as she turned to Myka, noticing the expression of Myka, who nodded in response.

"Helena regrets having done what she did, though isn't entirely her fault. She was carried away by the pain of loss, giving in. No matter how much I say that the past does not matter, she will continue to have this view that everything could have been different." - Myka said, confirming what Jeannie had thought about it.

"She has a second chance, and that's when she proves who she really is. And that's all that matters in the end." - Myka just resigned herself to stay muted, knowing that Helena approached, but was grateful for having had the opportunity to hear the views of mother about Helena.

"You sure you'll be okay?" - Helena asked when she approached enough of Jeannie.

"Do not worry about me, if necessary, we will make a round-robin scheme." - Jeannie said, while Myka stood up.

Myka's mother didn't say goodbye because there is no need. Soon the nurse was taking them to a private room at a speed that Myka could follow. There wasn't a room full of luxuries, but also a room that wasn't full of disappointments. Helena thanked the nurse, who soon returned to the counter where she was moments before.

Helena chose to settle on the couch existing in the room, and soon Myka was settling beside her, leaning her head on Helena's shoulder. All they could do now was wait and talk.

"My mother believes that despite your past actions, you have been and continue to be an excellent mother." - Myka broke the silence, making Helena sigh.

"And you really believe that?" - Helena asked, shifting causing Myka to look at her, although Helena wasn't looking at her.

Myka knew the resentments of Helena, and how memories haunted her, and all the pain that the loss of Christina brought. Although she knew this wasn't the ideal time to have any conversation like this, hoping that Helena realized that not only was she who believed that. Myka covered one of Helena's cheeks, forcing her to turn away. Helena sighed as he realized that he was not looking in the eyes.

"Helena, look at me, please." - Myka said, hoping Helena would look into her eyes before continuing, - "I have said and will continue saying: you will be an excellent mother, no matter what has happened in your past. I blindly believe that today, in the past I may not have believed, but you proved me that. And this is your second chance."

Myka said looking into Helena's eyes, realizing tears, which Helena was trying to hold. Myka sighed, hugging Helena, sliding one hand on the back of Helena, trying to comfort. Soon felt the tears wetting her shirt.

"What are you thinking, Helena?" - Myka asked after a few moments, preoccupied with Helena, as she would normally say what I was thinking or bothering her.

"That I will lose my second chance, and I'll back to the Bronze Sector." - Helena said after much hesitation, failing to take the idea of the mind, but need to talk about it.

"Hel, you won't miss your second chance. And you won't come back to the Bronze Sector. You don't realize how you've changed since you came out from there?" - Myka remembered the first encounters with Helena.

At that time, Helena was another. She was still moved by the pain of loss and the desire to avenge the death of Christina, Artie even didn't accepted the idea of having Helena around and as agent, Pete wouldn't talk to her after all she did, Claud... Well, Claud was a special case, being perhaps the only one who could understand the roots of obsession by experience. Today, she was another. Everyone relied on her. She even was seriously wounded in several missions, trying to save a comrade. And she was happy and building new good memories.

Myka felt Helena embrace her, almost strongly, although this doesn't bother her. The hand that was on her back, now made random patterns in the hair of Helena.

"Thank you." - Helena said when she was between sleep and reality.

"For..?" - Myka didn't know for what Helena was thanking.

"For saving me, for taking me out of the madness and darkness when I was out of the Bronze Sector. For haven't given up on me, for showing me that life is worth living, for trying to understand my actions, and eventually, for forgiving me. You're the main reason I have changed in recent months. If not for you, I'd be worse off. So thank you." - Myka smiled.

"No need to thank. Everything is consequence of love."

"Oh and where's the love to thank personally?" - Myka laughed.

"Everywhere. We should sleep while we can."

Myka received no response, noticing by the breath of Helena that she was already asleep, knowing that she was tired after spending hours driving. Myka didn't feel tired since she had been able to sleep during the trip, but couldn't resist and was soon in the arms of Morpheus.

"_Myka __Bering__?" __-__A man__, __apparently young and__a resident__who had been__responsible for giving__any news__of surgeries that__his superiors__were__doing__, __so he could__learn__how to give__news__of all kinds__._

_Myka__turned his face__toward__the__voice that__had__called,__signaling that__she was._

"_I'm the__resident__responsible for informing__any news__of the surgery__being performed__on your__father."__-__He__explained__, seeing __the look of__Myka__, __who had__wondered__who he was__._

"_I'm sorry to __inform,__but despite__all efforts__, __the surgery__wasn't__succeeding__." __-__Myka__realized__by__his tone__that__wasn't something he__wanted to tell.__And she began__to panic__as she realized what__it could be.__He__sighed__deeply__before continuing__._

"_Despite our efforts, the heart of your__ father__was already__weakened, we were__unable to__reverse the situation__that has developed__in the operating room__and he died__. __I'm sorry__."_

_Hot tears__streamed down__her face__, pain __gripped__her heart__like it was being__crushed__by a hand__, and __couldn't breathe__, __breathe__was a pain__that burned__ her__ throat__, helping __the feeling of__ burning __heartache.__She felt__the world__was__destroyed__inside her__, __like dominoes__that__would__fall__one by one__, __beating each other__, __causing__a chain reaction__._

_She didn't __want to feel__this pain__that caused__a hole__in her soul__, __a hole that__will never be__filled__again__, __no matter__how hard she tried__, __because she always__had__someone or__something missing__in life.__It was a feeling__that__burn__with her__until the last days__of life__._

"_No...No, this__can't be happening__. __NO!__"_

"Darling? Please wake up. It's just a nightmare." - The tone was worried.

Slowly she was realizing that it was all just a bad dream, opening her eyes, finding brown eyes worried of Helena. Without thinking, Myka hugged her tightly, feeling the tears flow down her cheeks.

"It seemed so real." - Myka said in a cracking voice, fighting the feeling of lump in her throat.

"You want to talk about it?" - Helena asked, her voice soft, placing a hand on Myka's hair, trying to comfort her and remind her that it was just a nightmare.

"Not now, I just want to stay in this position for a few moments." - Helena said nothing, just continued what she was doing, until she could feel Myka calm down.

She didn't know what had happened in Myka's nightmare, but wouldn't push her to make her feel comfortable and willing to say. For now, she just resigned to embrace Myka, with one hand while playing with her hair; Myka over time began to calm down with the sensation of tranquility and security afforded Helena.

Myka at one time separated from Helena, standing up and starting to walk in circles in the room with a thoughtfully look, biting her lip, her eyes at the mercy of a new crisis of crying as she thought.

"Darling?" - Helena looked worried.

"I had a nightmare in which my father died. Not in my hands, but died. And god! Everything seemed so... real. The pain, the sensations all seemed real, like real life."- Myka began, and as said, more tears threatening to roll down his face.

"That pain is a familiar pain. A pain I never thought I'd feel again. But I felt. And that... panicked me. And it's still panicking." - Myka was still circling, still worrying Helena.

"I don't want to lose my father, I can't. I barely know him! And when I have the opportunity to meet him, it's like trying to pick up some sand with your hands. I don't want to deal with the pain of losing. I don't want to deal with it all over again. I don't know if I can." - Myka was already crying, feeling again the sensations of pain she felt in the nightmare, and allowed all feelings of loss and pain that she had tried to repress all these years, after Denver, to come back with full force.

The pain still felt real. It always was the pain she would pursue day after day, no matter what she did; she would still lurk in her mind, preparing the next trap. And the next trap had been detonated.

"Myka?" - Helena jumped on the couch when noticed Myka stop, and split second, demonstrating dizziness, and then fall.

Helena by little, managed to get Myka avoiding a serious fall. She felt panic again emerge and burn her veins, her cells, remembering when Myka suffered the accident, as she was only a wounded body, which didn't react, didn't smile. She also felt fear burn her veins, while the memories burned her mind. She did the only thing she could do.

Scream.

* * *

><p>Yeah, seems I'm such a drama queen. Don't worry, everything will be fine.<p>

Oh, before I forget, two months ago I published a complete fic, called Dangerous, the sinopsis is the following:

_I'm the answer to many questions. I'm the essential key of answers to behavior, feelings, questions that plague the mind of Myka about the sacrifice of Helena._

If you want to read it, you can find here: /s/8283868/1/

See ya!

P.S.: If you think I have forgotten the fic, please pass on my twitter or tumblr and yell at me, or whatever else, because sometimes I have the feeling that my fic isn't really much appreciated.


	28. Welcome to the new life!

"He is a warrior." - A voice interrupted the thoughts of Helena, who turned around.

"Yes, he is. He must have inherited from the mother." - Helena smiled with corners of her lips, turning to observe the premature in incubator, while the nurse, one of the responsible for the neonatal intensive care unit, looked at the chart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Madam, we need you to release her, you can't stay here." - One of the nurses tried to separate Helena from Myka, who was being raised by nurses and two doctors.<em>

_Helena, in the end, released her after hesitating and realizing she could lose Myka and son. While she was backed by the nurse and being taken to the corridor, noticed the shutters of the room being closed._

"_What happened? What are they going to do?" - Helena asked worried, wanting to be back to the room, but knew her presence wouldn't do well. All emotions of loss and agony came back to haunt her._

"_Because of the pregnancy, she is more sensitive to emotional stress, which may have been triggered by today's events, resulting in cardiac arrest, something common and waited in a crisis of emotional stress." - Panic immediately broke into Helena's mind._

"_And the baby?" - The nurse looked at her, knowing she would have to give a new she didn't wanted to give in the moment._

"_It may be necessary a cesarean, so they can save both."_

"_What?!" - Helena didn't know if she had heard correctly._

"_In situations like this, in which the mother suffered a cardiac arrest, deprivation of oxygen and blood can bring several consequences to the fetus, as well as mother. Not to mention that a mother's heart works more during pregnancy, being more likely to suffer miscarriage, so there may be the necessity of cesarean." - She explained calmly, while Helena seated down._

_Helena had been watching the door and windows of the room, feeling herself in the edge of crying, while her mind was in a tour around memories, still painful, trying to understand the whole situation. Soon, she saw Myka being taken to OR, which was the moment she burst crying._

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, madam?" - The nurse asked, with a worried look; she had asked a few times before getting any response by putting her hand on Helena's shoulder.<p>

"Yes, only memories." - Helena crossed her arms, almost hugging herself.

"He has been surpassing every expectation. He had been gaining weight, and despite the small health's problems, he has managed to develop. He truly is a warrior. If he keep this pace, in two months he can be home." - The nurse said after checking the chart, which was being put in the right place. Helena smiled with her comment, nodding.

After few moments in silent, she thanked the nurse, who continued to check charts from neonatal intensive care unit. When she left, did the usual procedure, meeting Jeannie.

"How is he?" - Jeannie asked, curiosity mixed with anxiety, while rising to follow Helena to Myka's room.

"Surpassing every expectative. There is the possibility of being home in two months."

"Myka will like this good news. She still blames herself for what happened." - Helena sighed, knowing that would be long days and talks about it, until Myka accept that she couldn't have avoided what happened.

"I assume Warren started the physical therapy today, no?" - Helena asked, remembering the reason Jeannie was walking around the hospital, and also of the physical therapy he would have to do as post operative. Jeannie nodded, then commenting.

"It will be a long road until he gets used to."

Both talked until they arrived at Myka's room, where Myka was still recovering from the surgery, although she would be discharged soon.

It had been one week since Myka had to be taken to OR. It was necessary the interruption of her pregnancy, due to risk of life of Myka and baby, but the medical team were capable to save both, running against time, taking right decisions in right time, even facing a delicate and risky situation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Helena?" - Myka noticed, when she woke up from surgery, the presence of Helena, whose head were resting on free space of the bed, with her hand stroking Myka's hand.<em>

_Helena immediately opened her eye and noticing Myka was really awake, she settled into the chair, which she had pulled near to the bed, but without losing Myka's contact._

"_What happened?" - Myka automatically asked, before putting her hand in her belly, noticing something was wrong. She looked at Helena, panicked and afraid. Helena noticed the mixed feelings in Myka's face turning into a sad face, almost crying. Myka repeated the question, what made Helena take a deep breath before answering:_

"_You had a cardiac arrest, consequence of emotion stress and of your already overwhelmed heart. And because of your situation, a surgery was necessary to interrupt your pregnancy." - Helena stopped when she noticed tears rolling down Myka's face, rising up and then sitting in the bed. She started to wipe the tears of Myka with both thumbs, also trying to calm down her._

"_He survived, darling. He is in neonatal intensive care unit." - Myka smiled, relivied, but also releasing a breath she didn't know she had held, when she knew her worst fears wasn't confirmed._

"_And we need to name him." - Helena finished speaking and stopped wiping tears._

"_Andrew Bering-Wells." - Myka said after thinking for few moments._

"_Wells-Bering." - Helena smiled while she corrected._

"_We will discuss it later."_

* * *

><p>"Will you enter?" - Helena asked Jeannie.<p>

"Later, I need to check how Warren is adapting, and you both need a moment alone." - Jeannie observed Helena, who nodded, enter the room, before continuing her walk.

Helena smiled when she saw Myka seated in the armchair with a book balanced in one hand and the head in another hand. Myka had received the authorization to do small walks, although she preferred to stay in her room, wasting time with books she couldn't read before for lack of time, since she wasn't authorized to enter the neonatal UCI. Helena leaned again the door, observing Myka's face and the concentration lines.

"Seeing something interesting?" - Myka noticed Helena's presence, looking at her.

"Your facial expression when you are concentrated is something interesting." - Helena took some steps closer to armchair.

"Only interesting?" - Myka tried to sound offended, but without success.

"And a beautiful lady." - Helena knelt, caressing the face of Myka, who had put her book aside, marking the page mentally.

"News?"

"Andrew is surpassing every expectativ. With luck, he can be home in two months." - Helena said, still knelt, noticing the expression in Myka's face.

"Darling, soon you will see him. I know that not seeing him can be a torture, but it's for his well." - Helena continued in the position she was, still caressing Myka's face, noticing a worried look across her face, together with other feelings.

"A penny for your thoughts?" - Helena asked with a small smirk; Myka looked at Helena's inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing important." - Myka received a glare from Helena, who knew Myka enough to doubt her.

"Months ago, I made a promise to you, remember?" - Helena only received a curious look from Myka.

"Your memory have every and all details, but if I remember well, the promise was to be faithful and to accept you in joy, sorrow, sickness and health. I always will be here for anything you need." - Myka gave a shy smile, when she remembered this day.

Silence fell in the room for few moments, in which Myka debated with herself if she need to tell Helena or not, deciding that would be better to tell.

"I wish I had more time." - Helena sighed, sitting in front of Myka, on the floor.

"Nothing that happened is your fault. You did the best you could do, and we know our emotional can play tricks and even unpleasant events, but none of it was your fault. You couldn't predict what would happen."

"Sometimes, I have this feeling that I'm not prepared to be mother, that I always will suffer with decisions because I don't feel ready for it."

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened?" - Jeannie asked as she arrived where Helena sitted staring at the door, which moments before Myka had been through, still trying to process the whole situation.<em>

"_Myka was taken to the OR." - Jeannie didn't know if she had understand what Helena said, looking fairly incredulous, - "The emotion stress was too much for her." - Helena completed when she noticed the look of Jeannie._

_Jeannie didn't need to know Helena profoundly as Myka knew her to say that Helena was being haunted by memories and personal experience, the pain in her face enough to be noticeable, even to stranger's eyes._

_Jeanne sat next to Helena, thinking about what she could say to appease the pains of Helena, although she knew there wouldn't have enough words to appease the loss of a daughter, even more in brutal ways, which leaves a space in soul. And though we try to fill this space, it isn't possible, since memories will always be there to remind us, and eventually to trick us, taking the soul in a painful road, filled of fears, the worst being the betrayal of memories. She looked at Helena, putting her hand in Helena's shoulder as to console her._

"_We always hear from people that we will see friends and family die, but as much as we hear it, we never will be prepared. If we were, friendships and relationship wouldn't be necessary, since most of our existence is based on our fear of dying. The best we can do is to try to free ourselves from the pain, sharing it. I know that when we lose someone, we don't want to forget them, but it only makes our lives harder." - Jeannie paused, noticing a pair of brown eyes observing her, trying to understand where she was going._

"_You shouldn't suffer alone with your loss, for fear of forgetting. Don't let your pain to define you are, and yes be a part of who you became." - Jeannie finished, while Helena rested her elbows on her knees, crossing her hands. Helena didn't know what she could say, knowing Jeannie was right._

"_I don't feel I'm capable of doing it." _

* * *

><p>"I remember when Christina was around 1 year, I asked myself everyday and almost every moment if I would be capable of taking care of her. I was single, without knowledge. I asked myself if it wouldn't be better to have Christina in another family, one that wanted children but weren't able to have one because of any health reason, or if I would be able to raise a daughter alone while working in Warehouse. My brother helped me when he could, but it was rare. Our relation was a mined territory." - Helena, who had looked away from Myka, made a pause, noticing tears rolling down her face, although she didn't made any effort to repress, not caring about that detail, after all, she was trying.<p>

"I was alone, with little family support, with no friends. I simply passed to worry about with one day each, but also, I would worry about her future. I started to believe that hard times are going away, one day, and every day was precious." - Helena looked up, searching the bright green eyes of Myka, who didn't know how to react to this moment that was in a way, rare. She never had heard Helena talk about Christina without been asked to or seen something.

Myka placed carefully the book in the table near the armchair, and then, took Helena's hand, signalizing her to get up with her. When Helena was standing, Myka just hugged her for long minutes, feeling tears dampening her scrub.

"Then, let's live one day at time, and together."

None of both would be able to say how much time they stayed in this position, but they could say what had interrupted them: slight knocks on the door, announcing the entry of the doctor responsible for Myka.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything serious. I can get back later, if you prefer. "

"No problems at all. Please, come in." - Helena said, moving away from Myka, knowing they could finish the conversation later. Helena also used the moment to wipe her face with the back of her hands.

"I have good new, Myka. Until the end of day, you will be discharged, and will be able to visit your son in neonatal ICU. I only would recommend that you get back to work gradually, so your body can get used to the stress, if you want to get back at work in the next days."

The doctor stopped to look at Myka's chart, to verify any other recommendation.

"I also recommend physical activities gradually to prevent any disturb to your final steps of wound healing, also to allow your body to get used to. About sex, only when your wound healing is complete and your body recovered. At most, I believe that's all." - He putted the chart in its usual place, while Myka and Helena looked at each other, being noticeable Myka's excitement.

"Any question?" - He asked moving towards the door, preparing to leave the room.

"I believe not, if anything pop up I'll just ask when I'm being discharged. Thanks." - Myka answered after looking at Helena, who demonstrated that hadn't questions in the moment. The doctor then left the room, after excusing himself, leaving the two women alone again.

Myka sat in the bed, waiting Helena to do the same, which happened few moments after. Instinctively embraced Helena, not forgetting what she had shared moments before.

"You never told me about the first years of Christina." - Myka played with some few strands of hair, while saying.

"Thank your mother for that. She made me notice some things about my post-Christina period." - Myka smiled, making a mental note to thank her mother.

"No matter what happen in future, you did your best, and it's all that matters, that you be your best version. "

"What have I done to deserve someone like you?" - Helena asked some moments after thinking with herself.

"What have I done to deserve and be spouse of H.G. Wells?" - Myka's answer came almost immediately. Helena chuckled, feeling her body relax into the warmth of Myka's body.

Myka was discharged at end of afternoon, preferring to go to the home of her parents, so she could have a decent shower and a night well spent before visiting Andrew. Helena went along to help out in anything.

"It's strange to sleep in this room after so many years." - Myka said as she entered the room, noticing nothing changed much.

It was a relatively simple room, with a single bed, a beanbag, a desk and a bookcase with many books, some of them new and others completely worn out, with a window that allowed the natural light almost all day. It wouldn't be a problem to share the bed, since it was big enough to both. The problem started with the bathroom, since it was shared by everyone.

Myka spent more time at bath, which was expected after spending a week in hospital. Meanwhile, Helena got a book from the bookcase, reading it with pleasure. Jeannie and Warren arrived some time after Myka left the bathroom, feeling more rested, although she knew only a night with Helena would definitely feel better than a hot bath, but it was a good start.

The night fell quickly, and with it, came the nervousness of Myka. After eating a light dinner, Helena and Myka decided to go early to bed, both wanting to enjoy as much as possible the night and company.

"You know we won't have much freedom at bed, right?" - Myka said looking at bed and then at Helena.

"Darling, I don't care about it, I only want to sleep with you." - Helena said while getting comfortable in bed. Myka looked at her settling down, biting her lower lip.

Myka, after few moments, settled beside Helena, who was with open arms to welcome Myka in a warm hug, both immediately settling into their favorite position before Myka's pregnancy.

"I missed it." - Myka mumbled almost asleep, smelling the familiar smell of Helena's hair, and the warmth from Helena's body involving her, giving the sense of belonging.

"Me too."

Helena felt part of Myka's body relaxing, noticing something might be worrying her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"In tomorrow. It's just… I don't how I should feel…"

**xxx 2 months after xxx**

The day most waited by all finally came after 2 long months. Andrew would be discharged after fighting a battle against every probability, beating pneumonias, gaining weight, and conquering nurses, Helena and Myka with his each victory.

Helena and Myka decided that the best would be pass some initial months in B&B, so every agent could be part of Andrew's life, also to get used to him around. The old room of Helena was modified to receive Andrew as well as the old room of Myka was modified to allow a couple living there.

Andrew's room was already fully prepared to receive him, which also has warning systems developed by Claud, and some superheroes decorations provided by Pete, alleging that no kid should go through childhood without knowing at least one comic character.

Since it was a special occasion, the day that Andrew was discharged and could go home, would be day off for every agent, except some event of high importance appears. Everybody hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"They should be already be here!"

"Claud, chill dude, soon they will be here." - Claud looked at Pete not believing him. The time was too much slow.

Leena was busy at kitchen, preparing a light and refreshing lunch, since it was a hot day. Pete was trying to read a comic, but Claud bouncing around the house wasn't allowing him to concentrate.

Everybody was anxious, it was the day they would have the life changed, which was a big step. Claud finally could pass forward all her knowledge. Pete could influence in sports and comics (it would be pretty hard). Leena could teach the cooking art. Artie… Well, he certainly would teach artifacts aren't toys.

The noise of a car motor turning off called everybody's attention and the suspicions were confirmed when they heard voices of Helena and Myka, and then hearing the front door being opened.

"Finally!" - Claud said running down the stairs, to greet the newcomer.

Pete followed Claud, arriving some moments after Leena, being possible the comment of Claud, about how cute he was. Artie was the last to arrive, noticing the conversation had evolved into animated commentaries about Andrew and future. In certain moments, Myka would warn Claud or Pete about some determined plans.

Helena and Myka were happy by quick acceptance of the new member of family, even though they knew rough days were coming in. By now, they would be happy about the small pleasures of development and growth of Andrew.

The family had just grown and to reunite again, after two long months of waiting, but what mattered now was that everyone was present. 

* * *

><p>Hey! Long time, I know.<p>

I'm sorry for disappearing, but university was sucking all my life (film school isn't for everybody) , and then precious vacations came and it's pretty filled with travel planning. I'll try to write the 2 left chapters before my travel that will be next week. It will be a challenge, but I already have the ideas for these two chapters. I just need to sit down and write.

Oh, before I forget, if there is anybody going to San Diego Comic Con, I'll be there as volunteer! And I will try to be at Warehouse 13 panel! yay! So if you want to meet me, chat a little (I'm shy at person, remember it), feel free!


	29. UPDATE

Okay, where to start? Hmm…

Ah, yes!

I just wanted to give a update, to show I'm still alive, and to explain why I didn't write the last 2 chapters. Sorry if you thought it was an actual chapter.

And also, before I forget, _a shadow in the dark_ thank you for remembering my birthday, even though it was some hours late (at least, in my timezone, but I can forgive some hours). And I do have time. What I do not have is either mood or muse. And it's why I'm writing this.

Okay folks, now it's a honest time, prepared?

Some of you may know me from tumblr or facebook, or may have read some texts I wrote in tumblr. I really don't know, but most of you certainly don't know I'm the type of writer that need to have THE mood or muse to write what I want to write. I have the two last chapters finished in my head; I just can't find my muse or mood to put it into written words.

Why? Because my life is pretty much a son of a bitch. I actually have serious problems of past getting in the way, because of bullying and bad experiences I suffered in my life, and I'm the type of person who have to fight their "dark side" (as I like to call it), to get through the day. Rarely I won't need to fight through the day. The last time it happened was during Comic Con. Yep, I went there. And I was very happy during the trip, except for some particular events, when my dark side won the fight. And the bad one served as a hot plate for my dark side, because it gave voice to my scars from bullying, so yes, I cried for like 2 hours, because it can be a bitch, and made me believing I'm not capable of something (yep, I'm that type of person. It's what happens after 4 years hearing really bad things, like "you don't deserve to be alive" or even "you aren't a person"). Since then, I just don't have the mood because of that bad event I had during the trip. So my muse apparently ran off with some writer she found on my trip.

Slowly I'm recovering (thanks to some special friends I got), and slowly my muse is thinking about coming back home. And yes, I offered cookies, hot tea, iced tea, cakes, and so on.

And that's it. End of honest time.

And then, madness of university started all again (and soon I'll be shooting a short movie, so you can imagine the madness). But I believe as soon as my mood or muse come back home, I'll write the 2 last chapters and post here. Don't worry, I will finish the story sometime.

And before I forget, I'm in the early development of a script about memory, I would appreciate a lot if you could answer this simple question below and provide examples/samples, so I can somehow use it in my script: How do your memory affect your daily life?  
>I want to know if the way you remember the past is a bad or good influence in your life, and if it had affect your personality. For example, I have a tendency of remembering bad than good moments, so it made me a very pessimist person, with serious problems of self-confidence and so on. Ah, no need for names. If you want to stay anonymous, you have every right to stay. ;)<p>

That's all, folks.

P.S. sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this in a rush.  
>P.S. 2: Did anybody read my other (completed) fic? I don't even remember if I made some Author Note on <em>Love, Trust and Relationship<em> about this other fic. If you didn't read, the link is s/8283868/1/Dangerous-ENG


End file.
